Em Um Lugar chamado Forks
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Ela não aguentava mais a pressão daqueles dois. Quem eles pensavam que eram para obrigá-la a fazer algo que ela não queria? Determinada, Isabella resolveu desaparecer por uns tempos, o problema era que ela não sabia exatamente para onde ir, então pegou a estrada e deixou que o acaso tomasse aquela decisão por ela. A mocinha só não contava que entre o pasto...(sinopse na fic)
1. Chapter 1

**_Em Um Lugar chamado Forks_**

 ** _Autor(a):_** Paula Halle

 ** _Beta:_** Tuca Albuquerque

 ** _Shipper:_** Edward  & Bella

 ** _Gênero:_** Romance/ Comedia/ Hentai

 ** _Classificação:_** +18

 ** _Sinopse:_** Ela não aguentava mais a pressão daqueles dois. Quem eles pensavam que eram para obrigá-la a fazer algo que ela não queria? Determinada, Isabella resolveu desaparecer por uns tempos, o problema era que ela não sabia exatamente para onde ir, então pegou a estrada e deixou que o acaso tomasse aquela decisão por ela. A mocinha só não contava que entre o pasto e as vacas ela fosse encontrar alguém tão idiotamente fascinante, um cowboy xucro e incrivelmente másculo, lindo e sexy, um verdadeiro Deus grego... E sabe onde? Em UM LUGAR CHAMADO FORKS!

* * *

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward sempre estaria sem camisa e com chapéu de cowboy._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Merda, merda, merda!

Funguei enquanto acelerava o carro pela longa estrada, eu estava dirigindo a tanto tempo que se duvidasse, já estava bem próximo à borda do Canadá. Bem, não no Canadá né, mais deveras perto.

Que seja! Esse não era o momento para ser toda geográfica, oras!

Eu precisava tomar uma decisão, estava na hora de decidir o que quero para a minha vida. E com certeza, não era o que Phil ou Renné querem para mim.

Não mesmo... ...então... ...eu ia embora? Mas para onde?

Não tenho dinheiro, só cartões que pertencem ao Phil, não tenho família, exceto aqueles dois, e correr para James estava fora de cogitação. Eu precisava de um lugar para recomeçar, de um lugar diferente, de uma nova vida, eu precisava de...

 **BEM VINDO A FORKS...**

Li as palavras meio alheia até perceber que o carro estava indo direto para a bendita placa, o merda, tentei frear, mas estava muito rápido e o carro foi direto para cima da maldita placa. Eu gritei alto quando o _airbag_ inflou e comecei a empurrá-lo da minha cara.

Olhei com horror para o capô do carro que soltava fumaça. Terminei de empurrar a maldita almofada da minha cara, estava tentando controlar o meu coração disparado, soltei um riso nervoso, já um tanto quanto mais calma, porque ainda estava viva.

Céus, eu poderia ter morrido, poderia... Os meus pensamentos foram cortados por um som de rangido, olhei para cima e gritei quando vi a placa oscilando e caindo bem em cima do carro.

Merda, merda, merda...

Quando o meu coração finalmente se acalmou, dei uma conferida para garantir que eu ainda estivesse inteirinha e sim, eu estava! Eu olhei para as portas que estavam meio amassadas. Foda-se! Tentei abrir, mas a bendita placa havia caído bem em cima delas as prendendo.

Era só o que eu precisava.

Olhei para trás e as portas de trás pareciam bem, se desse para eu sair, já estaria bom!

Tive que pular para a parte detrás do carro para sair dele pelas portas traseiras, ao sair, avaliei o meu entorno, só havia estrada e pastos ao meu redor.

\- Que ótimo! - olhando com cautela para o carro, tentei alcançar a minha bolsa, não foi fácil, mas a peguei e coloquei sobre o capô, então cacei o meu celular, gemi ao ver que estava sem sinal, mas havia milhares de mensagens.

\- Quer saber, quem precisa de celular? - joguei o objeto ofensivo no chão e com meu salto _stilettos_ de 15 centímetros o esmaguei.

Satisfeita comigo mesma, olhei mais uma vez em volta e comecei a me arrepender do meu pequeno ataque, mas neguei...

Era isso que eu queria!

Uma vida nova!

Eu poderia ter uma vida nova aqui, hein? Eu dei uma olhada para a placa que esmagava o meu carro...

Forks!

Com certeza deveria ser uma cidade fascinante, e como eu nunca ouvi falar dela, se tivesse sorte, nem Phil ou Renné também.

Então era isso, agarrei a minha bolsa e caminhei em direção a Forks.

Conforme fui andando, foi escurecendo e não havia uma maldita alma pelo caminho, eu já estava começando a me arrepender de minha decisão, mas voltar seria inútil também, eu não tinha carro, então era melhor eu andar.

Até pensei em tirar os malditos sapatos, mas e se aparecesse alguém? Isabella Swan não desce dos saltos para ninguém. Empinei o queixo e continuei andando.

Estava realmente escuro agora, e em vez de andar no meio da estrada, estava andando no acostamento bem sobre o pasto, queria descansar um pouco, mas estava temerosa em ficar parada no meio da noite.

Então com a cabeça erguida e decidida, eu continuei caminhando. Com certeza, eu chegaria à bendita cidade, não deveria estar tão longe mesmo. Estava andando quando senti os meus _stilettos se_ afundar em alguma coisa, felizmente a lua estava cheia e dava para ver bem o meu entorno, mas honestamente, eu preferia que não estivesse... Eu havia acabado de pisar em...

O som de um relincho seguido de um mugido, sim, um mugido, me fez olhar para cima e fiquei em choque ao ver uma vaca, um cavalo e um homem com um chapéu de cowboy montado, no cavalo, é claro!

\- Olá moça, está bem? - ele se aproximou de mim e engoli em seco, o chapéu cobria um pouco o seu rosto, as suas roupas eram simples, camisa xadrez aberta com uma branca por baixo e calças jeans clara, mas dava para perceber que ele era bem, huh, construído... ...ainda assim, me deixou um pouco nervosa.

\- Moça? - ele chamou mais uma vez e o olhei com um biquinho.

\- Eu não estou bem! O meu carro quebrou, eu estou andando para sempre, e acabei de pisar em, huh, caquinha de vaca... Eu acho que era de vaca...

\- Caquinha? - ele saltou do cavalo e engoli em seco, ele era bem alto, ele se aproximou de mim e olhou para baixo. – Ah, a senhorita pisou em bosta de vaca.

\- Bem, foi o que eu disse!

\- Isso acontece moça. Todo mundo, alguma vez na vida, já pisou em bosta de vaca. - torci o nariz em desgosto.

\- Bem, comigo não! Eu nunca pisei em, huh, caquinha de vaca, antes... - ele riu e tirou o chapéu, eu suspirei, não pude evitar.

Olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso, estava o homem mais impressionante que já vi na vida, mandíbula afiada, lábios carnudos, o nariz um pouquinho torto, mas quem se importava! Sobrancelhas grossas e olhos verdes... Tão verdes que era possível distinguir a cor mesmo no escuro, havia um começo de barba em sua mandíbula que me fez querer ronronar para ele.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, uma verdadeira confusão sexy... Ele parecia ser ruivo, mas um tom mais escuro, talvez cobre?

Enfim, wow!

\- Certo moça... Então o que faz por essas bandas?

\- Huh, o meu carro quebrou?! – certo, lindo, mas idiota.

Bem, não se pode ter tudo na vida...

\- Sim, essa parte eu peguei senhorita. Eu quero saber o porquê de estar vindo a Forks. Não somos visitados com muita freqüência.

\- Ah, isso, eu só... ...precisava me afastar.

\- Do quê?

\- De tudo. Que seja! Isso não é de sua conta... Mas, pode me ajudar? - ele sorriu e colocou o chapéu de volta.

\- Claro moça! Eu posso te levar até o Rancho.

\- Rancho?

\- Sim, Rancho Masen, é da minha família. - notei que ele tinha um pouco de sotaque, não podia pegar de onde, algo meio caipira, mas que se assentava muito bem a ele, e era até, huh, fofo!

Céus, eu andei demais, devo está delirando.

\- Claro será ótimo um passeio, cadê o seu carro?

\- Eu não tenho carro moça.

\- Moto? Bicicleta? Vamos como? - ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma idiota, e apontou para o cavalo.

\- No cavalo?!

\- Eu não posso ir de cavalo.

\- A moça tem medo?

\- Pare de me chamar de moça. Eu sou Isabella.

\- Certo, moça Isabella.

Estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

Idiota!

\- Eu não tenho medo, mas olhe para mim, não posso ir... - parei de falar quando o vi realmente olhando para mim e pigarreei.

Esqueci que estava com uma saia curtinha rodada e uma blusinha rosa muito colada, além dos saltos. Ele pareceu prestar atenção demais nas minhas pernas, grunhindo, estalei os dedos para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Meus olhos estão aqui, cowboy. - ele sorriu sem vergonha alguma.

\- É claro que eles estão, moça.

\- Enfim, como vê, não da para eu ir de cavalo.

\- Então vai ficar aí mesmo moça, porque só tem Caius aqui para nos levar.

\- Mas, como vou sentar... - olhei para a minha roupa e em seguida para o cavalo.

\- Só sentar de ladinho. Mas os sapatos é melhor deixar para trás.

\- Mas são _stilettos._

\- _Stilettos_?! Que diabos é isso moça? - grunhi.

Aonde raios eu vim parar?!

\- São os meus saltos! - apontei para os meus pés e ele bufou.

\- São apenas sapatos!

\- Custaram 2000 dólares! - ele bufou.

\- Moça, esqueça esses sapatos metidos a besta, posso lhe arrumar um par de botas muito boas por 20 dólares. - sorriu e começou a ir em direção ao cavalo e a vaca.

Oh, meu Deus!

Com dor no coração tirei os meus lindos sapatos e os deixei o sujo ali, na caquinha... Felizmente não tocou no meu pé, pequei o salto do par que ainda estava limpo e o abracei sentida, então fui até o cowboy idiota.

Botas de 20 dólares, elas devem ser uma porcaria!

Ao alcançá-lo, o vi acariciando a vaca.

\- Jane, Jane, sabe que não pode fugir querida.

Ele acabou de chamar a vaca de querida? E eu era a moça?

Eu deveria ser a querida?!

Certo eu estou com ciúmes de uma vaca.

Tenho problemas, só pode!

\- Pronta moça? Precisamos ir logo, preciso voltar depois para pegar Jane.

\- A vaca?

\- Sim, ela fugiu! Eu estava procurando por ela, e olha só o que achei. - sorriu e grunhi.

Ótimo, agora tinha que agradecer a vaca fujona.

\- Não sabia que vacas fugiam?

\- Se não fechar a cerca bem, elas fogem sim.

\- Com que propósito?

\- Propósito?

\- É, por que ela fugiu, afinal?

\- Vai ver queria ir atrás do boi do vizinho. - abri a boca em choque, ele riu.

\- Ah...

\- É brincadeira moça... Elas às vezes nem percebem que saíram do pasto, só vão comendo e quando vêem estão longe de casa.

\- Oh...

\- Jane, aqui, faz muito isso. Sempre acaba aqui.

\- Certo. Não quer levá-la agora?

\- Eu volto para pegá-la, ela não vai muito longe. E só posso salvar uma dama por vez. - piscou e não sabia se fui elogiada ou ofendida.

Afinal ele me comparou a uma vaca!

\- Certo, e huh, como subo, quer dizer, eu...

Ele rolou os olhos e para a minha surpresa e deleite, então, ele agarrou a minha cintura e me colocou sentada na sela de ladinho. Arfei ainda agarrada a minha bolsa e ao meu stiletto. Eu o observei com a boca bem aberta. Sorrindo, ele saltou agilmente e sentou atrás de mim, passou o braço em volta de minha cintura, me puxando de encontro a si, eu guinchei um pouco, ao sentir o peito másculo contra as minhas costas.

\- Tudo bem aí, moça?

\- Humrum. - ele riu e incitou o cavalo que começou a galopar.

Ficamos em silêncio por uma boa parte do caminho. Mas eu estava odiando, precisava falar, mesmo que para ouvi-lo debochando de mim, havia algo em sua voz...

\- Então, huh, qual é o seu nome?

\- Edward Cullen.

\- Edward? Tem certeza? - ele riu.

\- Sim moça, é o nome que está na minha certidão, posso lhe mostrar quando chegarmos ao Rancho, se não acredita. - senti o meu rosto esquentando, diabos, nem lembro a última vez que corei.

\- Certo, me desculpe, é que Edward é tão...

\- Eu sei, mas a minha mãe era metida a besta igual à senhorita.

\- Como é que é?

\- Juro por Deus moça, ela preferia usar esses saltos bestas a botas... Nunca entendi o porquê daquilo.

Hmmm, interessante.

\- E o seu pai, ele é, huh, metido a besta? - ele riu, e não sei como isso era possível, mas a sua risada estava começando a se tornar o meu som favorito.

Com certeza, eu andei demais.

\- Não como a minha mãe, mas ele era um pouco também.

\- E por que você não é?

\- Porque fui criado pelo meu avô.

\- Oh, e os seus pais?

\- Faleceram quando eu tinha 12.

\- Sinto muito Edward...

\- Obrigado moça. Mas está tudo bem! O meu avô é muito bom, ele vai gostar de você.

\- Certo. Eu não vou incomodar, não é?

\- Nenhum pouco, pode ficar no Rancho quanto tempo quiser. Até cansar de fugir.

\- Huh, obrigada...

\- A qualquer hora moça.

Moça, moça, resmunguei... Ok, eu estava começando a gostar do "moça", também.

Merda, eu precisava me afastar desse cara.

Depois de algum tempo, comecei a avistar uma casa ao longe, ela parecia ser bem grande, feita de tijolos escuros e com muitas janelas. Não muito longe da casa, havia uma enorme construção que imaginei que fosse o lugar que os cavalos ficassem, e claro, havia um pasto com muitas vacas.

\- São muitas vacas.

\- Sim, nós fornecemos o leite para toda a cidade. Assim como ovos e bacon.

\- Não tem supermercado?

\- Huh, nós temos uma mercearia. Lá tem farinha e café, entre outras coisas, é para eles que vendemos o leite, os ovos e animais quando alguém quer. Ah, tem chocolate lá também! - me voltei para trás e sorri pelo seu olhar sonhador.

\- Gosta de chocolate?

\- Malditamente sim, moça. É a melhor coisa que já inventaram, mas não diga ao avô, ele não gosta muito.

\- Certo, será o nosso segredo! - sorri e ele me olhou atentamente, o que me fez corar e abaixar os olhos.

Maldito cowboy, está me fazendo agir como uma garotinha.

\- Fica bonita quando sorri moça. - corei mais ainda. - E quando cora. Muito bonita! – céus!

A minha face deve estar em chamas.

\- Obrigada Edward.

O cavalo parou de repente, ele saltou e me ajudou a descer. Afastei-me dele e olhei em volta com curiosidade, colocando as mãos nas minhas costas, começou a me guiar para a varanda da casa, mas parei ao ver um homem mais velho fumando um cigarro, ele se levantou e se aproximou de nós nos olhando com curiosidade.

\- Caramba, te mando ir buscar uma vaca e volta com uma bela senhorita, não havia uma para mim, não?

\- Não avô, só tinha para mim.

\- Maldição! Da próxima vez que Jane fugir, eu vou! - ambos riram e os olhei em choque.

Será que eles não estavam me vendo bem ali?

Quando se acalmaram, Edward me deu um empurrãozinho para frente.

\- Avô, essa é Isabella. – Ah, finalmente! Achei que ele nem se lembrava do meu nome... – Moça, esse é o meu avô, Carlisle Cullen. - deixa pra lá!

Ignorando o cowboy, me voltei para o Sr. Cullen e dei meu melhor sorriso.

\- É um prazer Sr. Cullen. - ele torceu o nariz.

\- Senhor? Eu pareço um Senhor, rapaz?

\- Nenhum pouco avô.

\- Exatamente, me chame de avô querida. - minha boca caiu aberta.

\- Huh, ok...

\- Ótimo! Quem está faminto? Eu sei que eu estou!

\- Eu preciso ir buscar Jane... - Edward começou a se afastar e o Sr. Cullen, avô, huh, enfim, bufou.

\- Sabe devíamos deixar ela no meio do mato, para ela aprender a não fugir mais.

\- Avô, não seja assim, sabe que adora Jane. - ele bufou mais uma vez.

\- Pior que adoro! Ok! Vá buscar aquela ingrata fujona, vou entreter a nossa garota aqui.

\- Certo. Até logo moça. - ele acenou e antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, ele saltou sobre o cavalo e já estava longe.

\- Bem, agora somos apenas nós dois, Isabella. – O Sr. Cullen sorriu abertamente e engoli em seco.

 **\- O que o Senhor tem em mente?**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Olha eu aki de novo com uma fic fresquinha e divaaaa**

 **Bella patricinha, Cowboyward e o avô só pra começar**

 **Até medo do que mais encontraremos em Forks, mas ao mesmo tempo louca pra descobrir e vocês kkkkkk**

 **Então Bem vindos a Um Lugar Chamado Forks, e vamos comentar muitão pra ver se eu posto antes ;)**

 **bjss povo pervo e nos vemos na proxima fic**

 **N/B –** Mais uma aventura maluquinha da Paulinha, e pelo que deu para perceber, ela usará algo que faz como ninguém, a comédia despojada e que mata a gente de tanto rir...E olha só, eu também estou nessa... Bacana, né? Meus dedos anseiam por betar mais capítulos para vocês, povo pervo! O que acharam dessa Bella estilo Alice? Ela inclusive usa rosa e saltos! Mas por que será que ela está fugindo? Qual seria a idade dessa "patricinha" que se recusa a falar BOSTA e usa "caquinha"... Prevejo muita diversão por aí, e vocês? Vamos comentar? Beijos e é sempre um prazer fazer parte dessa trupe!

 **TUCA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward queimaria todas as suas cuecas só para meu deleite._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

\- Então a sua filha era uma metida a besta?

\- Não! Elizabeth era a minha nora, uma moça danada de bonita... O meu filho Antonhy, o pai de Edward, foi a Faculdade para tirar um Diploma de Veterinário. Ele queria cuidar dos nossos animais, e de todos os da cidade, mas uma única olhada em Lizzie, e foi tudo esquecido. Felizmente, ela era uma boa moça, mesmo com os pais que tinha.

\- O que havia com os pais dela? - me ouvi perguntar e ele sorriu.

Estava ali fazia só meia hora, e já sabia de quase toda a vida de Carlisle... Como ele conhecera a sua esposa Maria e ela falecera no parto de seu filho Anthony. Então, ele se viu obrigado a criar o seu filho sozinho no Rancho Masen. O nome do lugar foi dado em homenagem ao filho do bisavô de Carlisle, o garoto se chamava Masen, e era praticamente um encantador de cavalos.

Agora ele me contava sobre os pais de Edward.

\- Eles não gostaram nadinha que a pequena Lizzie se casasse com um rapaz humilde, praticamente rejeitaram a pobre moça.

\- Nossa, e o que aconteceu depois?

\- Eles vieram morar aqui. Anthony já tinha o seu Diploma de Veterinário, mas ele queria mais para a sua família, então fazia trabalhos em fazendas vizinhas, e às vezes, mais longe. Lizzie sempre ia com ele, exceto quando engravidou, contudo depois que teve o filho, ela voltou a acompanhar Tonny nas viagens, porém Edward ficava comigo... Esse arranjo foi bom, pois foi em uma dessas viagens que um caminhão bateu no carro deles...

\- Oh, eu sinto muito. - ele assentiu.

\- Obrigado querida... Na época pensei em contatar os outros avôs de Edward, mas o garoto já tinha 12 anos e ninguém tinha vindo por ele em todo aquele tempo, então não vi a necessidade.

\- Entendo. E Edward, não quer saber dos outros avôs?

\- Não! - foi à voz de Edward da porta, e ele parecia deveras chateado.

\- Garoto, eu...

\- Jane já está segura! Vou tomar banho. - ele grunhiu, seguindo em direção as escadas.

Com um suspiro, o Sr. Cullen se voltou para mim.

\- Bem senhorita, está tarde... ...e seja o que for fazer, não dará para fazer hoje, temos um quarto vago e você é muito bem vinda.

\- Oh, eu agradeço Senhor... huh avô! - ele acenou satisfeito.

\- Bom, suba para o quarto, e a... ...a segunda porta a esquerda. Tome um banho, há toalhas limpas no armário. Edward lhe emprestará algo para usar, sim?

\- O Senhor é um anjo, os dois são.

\- Que é isso moça! Fazemos isso pensando totalmente em nós, afinal é sempre bom ter uma moça bonita ao redor.

Velho galanteador.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez.

\- Deixe disso moça, mas se não se importar que eu lhe pergunte, por que está abraçada a esse sapato? - olhei para baixo e nem me lembrava de que ainda abraçava o meu pobre _stiletto,_ que agora era filho único.

\- Por que foi tudo o que me sobrou... - lamuriei, esperei que ele fosse perguntar mais, mas ele simplesmente assentiu.

\- Muito bem, vá descasar querida, amanhã será melhor.

\- Ok... - me levantei e comecei a ir para cima. - Segunda porta a esquerda, não é?

\- Isso mesmo. - ele sorriu e sorri de volta enquanto subia.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar, havia um pequeno corredor e algumas portas, segunda a esquerda ele disse.

Abri a porta e olhei com curiosidade para o quarto e fiz uma careta. Que quartinho mal arrumado! Podiam dar um quarto melhor para as visitas, né? Havia roupas no chão, e a cama estava desarrumada com o lençol caído no chão.

Entrei mais no quarto fazendo uma careta, a cada bagunça que encontrava. Eu não tinha mania de limpeza, longe de mim... Eu não era paranoica com sujeira, mas eu era uma dama, e uma dama não dormiria em um quarto daquele jeito...

A minha mente apagou quando uma porta no canto, que supus ser o banheiro, se abriu e Edward saiu todo molhado e com uma toalhinha em volta da cintura.

O sapato e a bolsa até caíram de minha mão, enquanto o olhava de boca aberta, me abaixei para pegar as minhas coisas, então dei uma leve olhada nas pernas e fui subindo e subindo...

Grrrrrr, gostoso!

Sabia que ele era bem construído, mas o cara tinha até tanquinho, nunca lavei roupa na minha vida, mas poderia fazer esse sacrifício se fosse naquele tanquinho.

Ouvi um barulho de estalo, e quando olhei para cima, ele estalava os dedos na minha frente.

\- Meus olhos estão aqui, moça. - oh Deus, corei violentamente e ele riu.

\- Me desculpe, eu...

\- Está tudo bem, eu aprecio a companhia moça, mas precisamos ser silenciosos, meu avô tem o sono leve. - piscou e minha boca abriu em choque.

Ele achava que... ...que iriamos... ...que eu...

Olhei para o seu peito de tanquinho. Bem eu até poderia...

O que eu estou pensando? Claro que não!

Neguei me afastando.

\- Perdoe-me Edward, acho que entrei na porta errada...

\- Huh, que pena moça, outro dia quem sabe... - ele piscou e como se eu nem estivesse lá, ele arrancou a toalha, gritei e tampei o rosto.

Quase... Mas infelizmente não vi as partes boas, a toalha ainda as cobria, quer dizer, não que eu quisesse ver...

\- Eu estou aqui.

\- E?

\- Vai se trocar na minha frente?

\- Não iria me trocar moça.

\- Iria ficar nu?

\- Eu durmo nu.

Oh céus!

Imagens nada inocentes rolando em minha mente... Mente má, mente má, mas WOW!

Concentre-se Isabella!

\- Coloque uma cueca pelo menos.

\- Não uso cuecas.

Tirei as mãos do rosto.

\- Para nada? - ele sorriu, e antes que falasse a porta se abriu e corei mais ainda ao ver o avô nos olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Interrompo? Podiam ter trancado a porta, né? Já sou um homem velho, há coisas que eu não deveria ver.

\- Oh Deus! - Edward bufou.

\- Não se faça de bobo avô. Isabella só entrou no quarto errado.

\- Sim, você disse segunda porta a esquerda.

\- Não querida, segunda à direita.

\- Mas...

Ele disse a esquerda, tenho certeza.

Olhei para o avô, que me deu um sorriso inocente e estreitei os olhos. Velho safado!

\- Bem, agora que todos já sabem que esse é o meu quarto, poderiam sair, quero dormir.

\- Ah, claro, segunda à direita, então?

\- Isso mesmo querida. Deve prestar mais atenção.

Até pensei em mandar ele para aquele lugar, mas ele estava me dando um teto, quando eu não tinha para onde ir, então só assenti.

\- Claro...

\- Ah, Edward, já tinha até me esquecido do porque vir aqui! Arrume umas roupas para a moça bonita.

\- Claro avô! - ele foi até uma cômoda e tirou uma camisa e uma camiseta branca, além de calças de moletom e me entregou.

\- Obrigada. - sussurrei e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Sempre as ordens moça.

Moça...

Até quando ele iria me chamar assim. E por que não me irritava quando o avô dele me chamava assim? Mas com Edward, a cada vez que ele abria a boca, eu queria apertar as suas bochechas e dar um beijão... Quer dizer, um tapão... Sim, isso é o que eu queria fazer.

Saí do quarto dele, deixando ele e o avô conversando e fui para o quarto certo dessa vez, e era um quarto decente. Cama arrumada, sem roupas ou coisas pelo chão, havia uma cômoda bonita de madeira, coloquei a minha bolsa e o meu sapato sobre ela, assim como as roupas.

Fui até o banheiro, felizmente tinha um no quarto, era bem simples, uma privada, pia e chuveiro, mas era tudo o que eu precisava no momento. Tirei as minhas roupas, prendi o cabelo em um coque e entrei debaixo da água quente.

Oh glória!

Depois de lavar a sujeira e o cansaço, lavei a minha calcinha e pendurei na pia para que secasse, pois iria precisar dela amanhã. Eu tinha alguns dólares na minha bolsa, mas era pouquinha coisa, talvez uns 500.

Os cartões estavam fora de cogitação, não queria que me rastreassem até ali, sem contar que eu duvidava que tivesse onde eu passar o cartão em Forks.

Ao sair do banheiro, ainda enrolada na toalha, dei graças por ter trancada a porta, peguei a camisa de Edward, já a vestindo, ela ia quase até os meus joelhos, e por algum motivo, fiquei muito autoconsciente, por estar usando uma roupa dele.

O meu corpo aqueceu, assim como os meus mamilos endureceram e esfreguei as coxas. Estava sem calcinha e fiquei mais desconfortável ainda.

Mas ia ter que ser assim mesmo.

Fui para a cama puxando os lençóis para cima, e suspirei. O colchão era o céu. Afundei-me nele com um choramingo de satisfação e fechei os olhos, tentei esquecer tudo, e só pensar no futuro, aqui em Forks, talvez...

[...]

Hmmmm, Edward...

Suspirei meio perdida na inconsciência, Edward usava aquele chapéu de cowboy e a sua toalha, vindo pra cima de mim, abri os braços, já prontinha para ser agarrada por aquele gostosooo...

Co, co, co ri cóooooooooo.

Que diabos!

Sentei-me ainda grogue e super excitada.

\- Isso foi um galo?

Co, co, co ri cóooooooo.

\- Ai meu Deus, é um galo!

Deixei o meu corpo cair na cama com um grunhido e fechei os olhos, mas o maldito galo voltou a cantar, a gritar, na verdade! Eu coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça resmungando baixinho.

Até tentei voltar a dormir, mas quando estava quase fechando os olhos, lá estava o maldito galo de novo.

\- Ok, ok, já levantei. - grunhi me levantando. E indo até a minha bolsa, pegar a pequena escova de dente, que sempre trago comigo.

No banheiro, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e vesti a minha calcinha que já estava seca. Vesti a minha saia, coloquei a camiseta de Edward e a amarrei na cintura, dando um nozinho. Ajeitei os cabelos e olhei para os meus pés.

Parece que iria ter que comprar as benditas botas mesmo.

Merda!

Abri a porta do quarto, pronta sair, quando vi algo no chão, ofeguei ao reconhecer o meu _stiletto_.

O peguei com cautela e não havia caquinha alguma e nem fedia.

Oh, o meu sapatinho...

O calcei e fui atrás do outro par, e assim que estava em meus saltos, me senti eu mesma outra vez.

Mais feliz do que há um minuto, cheguei ao andar de baixo, segui o som de conversa e encontrei Edward e o avô em uma grande cozinha, ambos conversavam animadamente, enquanto Edward colocava café na caneca do avô e em sua própria.

Avô estava sentado, enquanto Edward estava recostando contra o balcão sorrindo. Sem me conter fui até ele e o abracei pelo pescoço, o senti ficar rígido, mas só por um segundo, em seguida, ele segurou a minha cintura, dando um apertão que me fez gemer baixinho. Ter o seu corpão colado ao meu era muito, huh, excitante, mas ele me afastou antes que eu o agarrasse mais, o que foi bom, porque faltou pouquinho.

\- Obrigada! - falei antes que ele dissesse algo, ele sorriu.

\- Foi meu prazer, moça. - sorri, sentindo o meu rosto se aquecer um pouco, e enquanto eu o admirava, sem a minha permissão, os meus olhos foram para as suas calças.

Será que ele estava sem cueca agora? O meu rosto esquentou mais e desviei o olhar me concentrando no avô.

\- O que eu perdi? Quero um abraço também! - balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos pervertido e fui até o avô, o abracei pelos ombros e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Obrigada também avô, por me deixar ficar.

\- Huh, a casa é sua querida. Agora se sente e coma. Sirva café a ela rapaz.

\- Claro avô!

Edward me passou uma caneca com café e empurrou alguns pães para o meu lado, estavam quentinhos e suspirei ao sentir o cheirinho.

\- Então o que o garoto fez para merecer um abraço?

\- Ele salvou o meu precioso _stiletto_.

\- O seu o quê?

\- O sapato, avô. - balancei o meu pé para mostrar.

\- Ah, e o que havia com ele?

\- Eu pisei em uma caquinha. - lamuriei e o vi franzir o cenho.

\- Caquinha? O que diabos seria essa tal caquinha?

\- Ela pisou na bosta da vaca.

\- Ah, porque não disse logo. Fez bem rapaz, não podemos deixar a nossa menina aqui descalça.

Nossa menina? Ownt, queria abraçá-lo de novo.

Comi um pedaço de pão e gemi baixinho.

Booooom.

\- Então moça, eu achei que iria dormir até tarde, a cama não estava boa?

\- Estava maravilhosa, eu acordei por causa do galo. - ele riu.

\- Felix tem uma boca grande.

\- O galo se chama Felix? E a vaca Jane? Vocês têm uns nomes diferentes para os animais.

\- O avô tem uma imaginação fértil. - o avô sorriu abertamente.

\- Bem moça, eu queria poder lhe oferecer um telefone, ou uma carona, mas não temos essas coisas aqui, talvez na lanchonete de Esme tenha.

\- Rosalie, com certeza tem um celular.

Rosálie? Quem diabos é Rosalie?

\- Sim, é verdade rapaz. Assim você poderá ligar para casa... - neguei.

\- Na verdade, eu estava mais preocupada em saber se um de vocês teria ideia de onde eu poderia conseguir um emprego. - os dois me olharam com a boca aberta.

Prioridades, primeiro, depois iria saber quem era essa tal de Rosalie, e se ela era importante para o meu cowboy.

O quê?!

Ele meio que era mesmo.

\- Mas huh, não quer voltar para a sua casa? - me voltei para o avô e neguei, quanto mais longe de casa melhor.

\- Não, no momento eu preciso de um trabalho e um lugar para ficar. Conhecem algum lugar que esteja precisando de alguém e talvez algo que eu possa alugar?

\- Vai ficar? - Edward me encarou com intensidade e engoli em seco.

\- Sim, quero uma mudança em minha vida e Forks parece ser o lugar para mim.

\- Entendo...

\- Bem, sobre o trabalho, Esme sempre precisa de alguém. Já o lugar para ficar, se não se importar em ficar com um velho resmungão e o garoto bonitão ali, pode ficar conosco!

\- Sério? Eu não quero abusar...

\- Deixe de bobagem moça, queremos que fique. - olhei para Edward e ele sorria.

\- Bem, se é assim, eu adoraria ficar aqui. Se eu não incomodar, é claro.

\- Claro que não incomoda. Não é Edward? - olhei para ele que sorriu.

\- Sim, é muito bem vinda moça, mas vai ter que se livrar desses sapatos metidos a besta.

Fiz um biquinho e olhei para meus lindos _stilettos_.

\- Mas eles são tão bonitos. Por que não posso ficar com eles?

\- Não são sapatos que possa andar pelo Rancho, vai se machucar...

\- Oh, eu os usarei na cidade.

\- Se faz questão...

\- Sim faço!

\- Está bem moça. Mas ainda vou lhe arrumar aquelas botas. - sorri.

É, parece que eu iria começar uma vida nova em Forks. Já tinha onde ficar, eu ganharia botas e futuramente um trabalho. Cruzando os dedos e as pernas aqui, só faltava conseguir um certo cowboy, mas se ele continuasse me olhando assim, isso não iria demorar também...

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

 **acabei de postar no face, muito divertido \o/**

 **Agora postando aki, podem comentar aki tambem u.u**

 **Agora, sobre a fic, eu ri escrevendo, e espero que vcs riram lendo ;)**

 **Agora subindo no banquinho pra dar uns recadinhos**

 **Subindo, subindo, subindo...**

 **subi \o/**

 **Então, sobre postagem, eu vou fazer o possível pra postar duas vezes por semana, mas não é sempre, é quando der, e vai ser sempre as quartas e sexta, ok.**

 **Quantos capitulos tem a fic, só Deus sabe eu nem faço ideia kkkkk**

 **E idades e outros personagens, quando lerem vamos descobrir ;)**

 **Qualquer mais duvida, me chamem no face \o/to sempre no grupo, ou pelas mensagens se eu ver alguma pergunta eu respondo ok**

 **Agora me vou**

 **deixa eu descer do banquinho**

 **descendo, descendo, descendo...**

 **desci \o/**

 **Agarrando o meu banquinho e partindo**

 **fuiiiiiiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B:** É meu povo, acho que Bellinha já está com os quatro pneus arriados para o nosso "Edcowboyward"! E a tal de Roselie que se cuide!

 **TUCA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Jacob Black seria_ é inofensivo, infelizmente ele sempre vai se achar irresistível.

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Com a ajuda de Edward, eu desci do cavalo, que dizer, ele me desceu do cavalo e me levou em direção a uma pequena lanchonete.

Estava um pouco ansiosa. Nunca havia trabalhado na vida. E ali estava eu, pronta pra tentar conseguir o meu primeiríssimo emprego.

Acho que vou vomitar...

\- Tudo bem moça? - Edward perguntou parando, com certeza estranhando o porquê de eu estar praticamente sendo arrastada.

\- Estou nervosa, nunca trabalhei.

\- Não é difícil. Sabe andar?

\- Sei.

\- Sabe falar?

\- Claro que sei!

\- Sabe segurar um prato grande?

\- Bem, nunca segurei um, mas não deve ser difícil.

\- Sabe segurar um prato, enquanto anda de um lado para o outro e colocá-lo em uma mesa? - já estava rindo agora.

\- Edward...

\- Enfim, então vai ser uma grande garçonete. - piscou e agarrando a minha mão, começou a me puxar em direção à lanchonete.

Ele estava segurando a minha mão...

O meu corpo todo estava excitado com o seu toque, queria montar nele e mostrar que eu não tinha nada de moça, esse cowboy iria a...

Os meus pensamentos foram cortados quando entramos, a porta tinha um sininho que tocou quando passamos e todos olharam em nossa direção.

Era uma lanchonete bem normal, bonitinha até, com um papel de parede florido, várias mesas, algumas de canto com acento estofado, havia um grande balcão no qual algumas pessoas comiam, e atrás do balcão, a cozinha, que era possível ver por uma janela e eu me senti em um filme, quando um cara colocou um prato na janela e bateu com uma espátula em uma campainha gritando "pedido"!

Ele parou para nos olhar também, era um cara um pouco mais velho, com a pele escura, os seus cabelos, que pareciam cumpridos, estavam meio escondidos por uma rede.

Sem se importar com os olhares, Edward me puxou em direção ao balcão, local em que uma Senhora bonita, madura, usando um penteado alto pra caramba, um vestido rosa e um avental, tão florido quanto às paredes, mas havia algo chocante em sua imagem, ela estava com um tapa olho.

Sim, um tapa olho de verdade. Como um pirata.

Tentei não ficar encarando, mas era difícil. Edward podia ter me dado um aviso antes, né?

\- Bom dia Esme?

\- Edward, olá, e quem é essa moça bonita com você, a sua namorada? - engasguei enquanto Edward sorria abertamente.

\- Ainda não Esme, mas quem sabe se eu tiver sorte.

O quê?

O olhei com os olhos arregalados e ele piscou para mim.

Era uma piada ou ele estava mesmo flertando comigo? Era difícil saber em se tratando dele.

\- Huh, ela é bonita, qual é o seu nome, meu bem?

\- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Bem, olá Bella. Eu sou Esme, a dona do _"Se Está com fome? Coma!"._

\- Esse é o nome?

\- Eu acho bem apropriado.

\- E não deixa dúvidas sobre o que vende! - completou Edward e fitei entre eles.

Eu estava em uma cidade de malucos.

\- Certo, eu huh, achei interessante, mas enfim, o avô disse que você sempre está contratando pessoas e preciso de trabalho...

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Já trabalhou em um restaurante antes?

\- Não.

\- Tem alguma experiência servindo mesas?

\- Não.

\- Sabe cozinhar?

\- Não.

\- Hmmm, gosta de comer?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo está contratada.

\- Sério?

\- Você não é grande coisa, mas Rosalie vai te ensinar as coisas.

\- Ahh...

Eu deveria me sentir ofendida?

\- Parabéns moça, eu disse que conseguiria. - olhei para Edward e até esqueci-me da ofensa.

\- Sim, nem acredito. - me voltei para Esme. - Quando começo?

\- Agora mesmo meu bem, ROSALIE! - ela gritou e finalmente notei a loira alta que estava sentada na beirada de uma mesa falando com uns caras e rindo. Ao nos mirar, ela bufou e saltou da mesa.

A saia de seu uniforme era bem pequena assim como o seu avental, tinha longas pernas, usava saltos altos pretos, a parte de cima do uniforme tinha alguns botões abertos e era possível ver o contorno dos seus seios.

Jesus, ela parecia uma garçonete de filme pornô.

Ela se aproximou de nos, fazendo uma bola de chiclete e a estourou.

\- O que é avó?

Vixe, outra avó!

\- Esta é Isabella, ela vai trabalhar conosco e você irá treiná-la.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com curiosidade e arqueou uma sobrancelha, empinei o queixo e a fitei com a sobrancelha arqueada também, ficamos nos encarando... Ela era a bonitona do lugar e podia não ir com a minha cara, mas eu convivi com muitas mulheres e garotas que se achavam e nunca as deixei me intimidar, então se ela esperava que eu baixasse a cabeça, perderia o seu tempo, pois isso nunca iria acontecer.

\- Gostei dos sapatos! - ela falou por fim e pisquei sorrindo.

\- Gostei do vestido! - ela sorriu de volta.

\- Ótimo, vou arrumar um para você. - e antes que eu entendesse o que acontecia, ela agarrou o meu braço e me puxou para longe de Edward e Esme.

Olhei para eles enquanto era arrastada e Edward piscou.

\- Vou te esperar moça. - assenti ainda meio desnorteada enquanto era levada para a parte de trás do balcão.

Passamos por uma porta, entrando na cozinha, ela nem me apresentou a ninguém, continuou me puxando até chegarmos a uma escadinha, então subimos entrando em outro cômodo.

Reparei que era uma sala, pequena e bem arrumadinha, ainda me arrastando, Rosalie foi até uma porta que dava para um quarto, na cama havia várias roupas. Ela me soltou e foi até a pilha, depois tirou um vestido igual ao seu, só que parecia menor, o que era bom, porque ela era um pouco mais alta que eu e tinha peitos bem maiores.

\- Obrigada... - murmurei quando ela me entregou o vestido e o admirei.

\- Vamos, vista!

\- Aqui?

\- Você se incomoda de eu ver?

\- Não, na verdade. - tirei as minhas roupas e coloquei o vestido. Rosálie me observou criticamente, então foi até a parte de cima e abriu três botões, depois sorriu satisfeita.

\- Bem melhor Isabella, você é sexy.

\- Oh, valeu! Você é bonita também. - ela bufou.

\- Eu sou gostosa na verdade, mas obrigada. - ri e ela me entregou o avental, depois me deu um elástico para eu amarrasse o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, no estilo do dela.

Assim que estava pronta me olhei.

Ótimo, agora eu parecia uma garçonete de filme pornô.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Que parecemos garçonetes de filme pornô. - não pude deixar de dizer em voz alta, ela olhou de mim para ela e em seguida sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Bom!

Cidade de loucos.

\- Então, agora que você está pronta, regras importantes. Não se curve sobre a mesa quando for servir, pois vai mostrar os seus peitos e empinar a sua bunda, um cliente pode achar que está dando em cima dele, e quando o rejeitar, isso vai acabar em briga. Já aconteceu uma vez.

\- Certo. Mas e se eu estiver interessada no cliente? - ela riu.

\- Aí você se curva à vontade. - ela deu de ombros.

\- Bom, também tome cuidado com o café para não derramar, é sempre bem quente, ande com cuidado, mas com firmeza. No mais é só anotar os pedidos com um sorriso, servir café e levar os pedidos ao Black e depois de volta para a mesa, é fácil.

\- Eu acho... - murmurei e ela riu.

\- Irá se acostumar rapidinho, Isabella.

\- Obrigada Rosalie. - ela torceu o nariz.

\- Não me chame assim, só a minha avó e o idiota do Edward que me chamam assim. Sou Rosie!

\- Bella então. E por que acha que Edward é um idiota? Ele é huh, fofo. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Parece que alguém tem uma quedinha aqui.

Tá mais pra um tombo. Mas quem pode me culpar.

\- Bem... - corei e ela riu.

\- Te desejo boa sorte, ele é meio idiota e nem liga para as moças daqui. Acho até que ele é gay - ela resmungou e arfei.

Ele não era... era?

Oh Deus! Que ele não seja!

Ela riu, com certeza, da minha cara de desanimo e me levou de volta para o restaurante. Quando chegamos à cozinha, um cara grandão, que supus ser o cozinheiro pelas manchas de sujeira em suas roupas brancas, bloqueou o nosso caminho.

\- Rosie quem é a sua amiga?

\- A nova funcionaria Black, agora vasa!

\- Eu sou Jake, amor. - piscou e forcei um sorriso.

\- Bella.

\- Com certeza você é... - piscou e lambeu os lábios, segurei a careta de nojo e forcei outro sorriso.

\- Certo, huh, obrigada. - ele sorriu mais e se afastou.

Mais que do que depressa, nós saímos da cozinha.

\- Não ligue para Black, ele é inofensivo, infelizmente se acha irresistível. É só não dar atenção.

\- Entendi...

\- Então, você está ficando com Edward e o avô?

\- Huh, sim, eu perguntei de algum lugar para alugar, mas o avô insistiu que eu ficasse.

\- Então aceite! O avô é ótimo, e você já que tem uma quedinha pelo Cullen... Então vai ter mais chances de agarrá-lo, e me provar que ele não é gay. - piscou me fazendo rir.

\- Ele não é!

\- Eu acho que é...

Olhei para a mesa onde Edward estava sentado, bebendo um café e olhando para fora, suspirei.

\- Eu vou me despedir de Edward e já volto.

\- Ok, vou te esperar aqui. - piscou se afastando, indo para junto de Esme que olhava com desgosto para o uniforme de Rosie e agora o meu, enrubesci um pouco, mas engoli com força e me aproximei dele.

\- Deseja algo mais Senhor? - me inclinei só um pouquinho, Edward me olhou e sorriu abertamente.

\- Está danada de bonita moça. - sorri como uma idiota.

\- Obrigada.

\- Sempre as ordens! Escute moça, eu preciso ir para o Rancho, mas volto à noite para te pegar. certo?

\- Sim, obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar Edward, queria poder agradecer... - ele sorriu se levantando e me olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Não precisa moça, mas se fizer questão, vou pensar em algo. – a minha boca caiu aberta. Ele colocou o chapéu de volta e acenou, já saindo.

Rolei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de sorrir, com certeza ele não era gay.

E definitivamente estava interessado...

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, servir mesas era até fácil... Eu só me queimei com o café duas vezes, infelizmente, causei briga, umas quatro, eu acho que não precisava nem me curvar para atiçar os frequentadores do restaurante.

Felizmente, Esme não me culpou, só mandou que da próxima eu desse um murro no espertinho, assim acabaria com a palhaçada de uma vez. Sério, essas exatas palavras saíram de sua boca, fiquei um pouco chocada na hora.

Acabei por conhecer as outras meninas que trabalhavam no restaurante, Jessica e Lauren, duas loiras peitudas, com maquiagem demais, e nem chegavam perto de Rosalie em beleza. Rosie não ia com a cara delas, e honestamente, nem eu.

Já passava das cinco e Rosie estava me ensinando como andar com a bandeja sem me queimar quando o sino da porta soou, e bandeja caiu da mão de Rosie.

Corri para ajudá-la e junto veio um cara enorme, sério mesmo, bem grandão... Quando nos levantávamos, dei uma boa olhada nele. Ele era bonito, cabelos pretos e curtos, um rosto lindo com covinhas e grandes braços, pernas e coxas, enfim, todo wow!

E pra finalizar, usava um uniforme de mecânico com alguns botões abertos, as mãos um pouco sujas de graxa, assim como um pano escuro preso ao seu bolso.

Esse era com certeza, um mecânico gostosão.

Mecânicos sexy, cowboys sensuais e garçonetes à la filmes pornô. Essa cidade era um prato cheio.

\- Está tudo bem, Srta. Rosie?

\- Sim, sim, eu só huh, me distraí... Sr. McCarty, essa é Bella.

\- Prazer, é a Srta. Isabella Swan?

\- Sou?! - perguntei hesitante e ele sorriu abertamente, Rosie suspirou ao meu lado.

\- Ótimo, estava procurando pela senhorita. O seu carro está em minha oficina.

\- Oh o carro...

Jesus tinha me esquecido do carro, fiz uma careta de repente.

\- Eu sinto pela placa. - ele riu e Rosie suspirou de novo.

O que há com essa mulher?

\- Está tudo bem. Já foi concertada, mas eu vim pelo carro.

\- Ah, o que tem ele?

\- Quer que concerte, não é?

\- Oh, eu não sei, vai ficar muito caro?

\- Vou fazer uma avaliação se a senhorita permitir.

\- Claro, pode fazer... - ele sorriu abertamente e já me preparei para outro suspiro, fato em que ela não me decepcionou.

\- Então, amanhã venho aqui com um parecer.

\- Obrigada, Sr. McCarty.

\- Sempre as ordens Senhorita. Ah, e Srta. Rosie foi muito bom vê-la novamente.

\- Você também... - com um aceno ele partiu e notei que Rosie ficou o olhando até ele sumir de vista.

Quando me pegou a encarando, pigarreou.

\- O quê?

\- Então, Srta. Rosie, você tem uma queda por mecânicos? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela corou enquanto ria.

\- Jesus! Você o viu? Ele é como um sonho molhado... - corei, ele era gostoso, claro, mas o meu sonho molhado era cowboys, ultimamente.

Pigarreei para disfarçar.

\- E você é linda, por que só está aqui babando por ele? - ela bufou.

\- Porque sou apenas a Srta. Rosie. - cruzou os braços.

\- Não entendi.

\- Ele é mais velho, dez anos! Ele acha que eu sou nova e não sei o que eu quero, tipo, blá, blá, blá, blá... - resmungou com uma careta.

\- Oh... Você se incomoda?

\- Com a idade? Deus não, isso só o deixa mais gostoso... Sou louca para que ele me curvar sobre um carro e ter o seu mau caminho comigo...

Corei enquanto ria e imagens de ser curvada por uma cerca e um certo cowboy ter o seu mau caminho comigo, foi se formando em minha mente, parecia tudo muito bem tentador.

\- Espero que esse seu olhar depravado e sonhador seja pelo o seu cowboy e não pelo meu mecânico. - ri corando violentamente.

\- Rosie...

\- Sua pervertida! - ela piscou e ouvimos o sino da porta e vários rapazes entraram, incluindo Edward.

Suspirei e fiz uma careta em seguida.

 **Nada de ficar suspirando por aí, eu tinha mais era que agir, e quem sabe, agarrar um certo cowboy sexy... Afinal, se eu iria viver por ali por um bom tempo, por que não aproveitar as maravilhas de Forks?**

* * *

 **N/A: OLÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA POVO PERVOOOO**

 **Eita que a Bellinha ja ta toda no clima de Forks kkkkkkkkkk**

 **E ja entrou Emmett, Rosie e Esme er caolha na historia kkkkk**

 **Enfim, amandoooo os coments**

 **e os amei eles no grupo, mas quero ver eles aki tambem em \o/**

 **Bora comentar e nos vemos na quarta ;)**

 **fuiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B:** Nossa que Bellinha assanhadinha! E o tal mecânico, hum? Parece que de ameaça, Rosie se tornou uma amiga e aliada... E que papo é esse "tapa olho"? Eu hein...

TUCA


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward e eu trocaríamos presentes sempre hehe_.

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Enquanto os rapazes entravam, vi Esme ir até eles toda sorridente e lhes colocar em uma mesa, sem me conter mais, e deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto, eu voltei-me para Rosie.

\- O que houve com os olhos de sua avó? - ela piscou com a pergunta repentina e sorriu.

\- Briga de bar.

\- Mentira?

\- Certo, certo, desentendimento com um motoqueiro.

\- Rosie! - ela riu alto agora.

\- Durante a guerra...

Gemi, e me afastei dela. Ouvindo-a rir, ainda descobriria o que foi aquilo.

Ao me aproximar da mesa de Edward, ele sorriu abertamente, eu reparei que os outros rapazes me olharam, todos parando de falar, conforme eu chegava mais perto.

\- Rapazes, essa é Isabella. Ela vai passar um tempo no Rancho conosco. Moça esses são os rapazes que trabalham no Rancho.

Ele apontou para cada um murmurando os seus nomes... Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben e Riley. Eram todos rapazes bonitos e fortes, com sorrisos amigáveis e algumas piscadelas, mas nenhum deles me fez suspirar como Edward.

\- Olá rapazes, podem me chamar de Bella, desejam algo?

\- Você está no menu, amor? – Mike, eu acho, piscou e forcei um sorriso.

\- Só comida, eu não estou disponível!

\- As melhores sempre estão tomadas... - eles brincaram rindo, eu sorri, até olhar para Edward que parecia irritado.

\- Pronta para ir moça? - ele murmurou e mordi o lábio.

\- Só vou confirmar com Esme, ok? - murmurei confusa.

Estranho.

Peguei o pedido dos rapazes e colei a folhinha na janela para Jake, então fui atrás de Esme.

\- Esme, que hora acaba o meu expediente? - perguntei ao achá-la atrás do balcão servindo café.

\- Já pode ir meu bem, Rosalie e eu fechamos.

\- Tem certeza? Posso ficar para ajudar.

\- Sim, pode ir! Fecharemos em breve mesmo.

\- Está bem. Boa noite Esme.

\- Noite, e mande um oi para o avô.

\- Claro!

Despedi-me de Rosie com um aceno, peguei as minhas roupas embaixo do balcão e fui para a mesa de Edward, ao ver que eu me aproximava, ele se levantou e deu até logo para os rapazes.

\- Está pronta moça?

\- Sim. – assentindo, ele pegou as roupas da minha mão e saiu. Eu o segui apressadamente e ao chegarmos ao seu cavalo, ele me ajudou a subir e me entregou as minhas roupas, montando em seguida.

Atiçou o cavalo e cavalgamos por algum tempo em silêncio, fato que estava começando a me incomodar. Será que eu havia feito algo para chateá-lo? Não havíamos nos visto o dia todo, o que eu poderia ter feito? Comecei a mastigar o lábio nervosamente e a apertar a roupa contra o meu peito, enquanto tentava descobrir o que teria feito de errado.

Ao chegarmos ao rancho, ele saltou e me ajudou a descer.

\- Vou guardar Caius, vá para dentro. – ele mandou já se afastando, eu grunhi ao vê-lo ir.

Virei-me para entrar na casa, mas me neguei! Ele não iria me dizer o que fiz para incomodá-lo tanto. Dei meia volta, indo em direção aos estábulos, ao entrar fiquei chocada com o tamanho. E os cavalos.

Havia muitas baias e quase todas cheias, vi Edward levar Caius para a dele e tirar do bolso um torrão de açúcar, em seguida, esfregar o pescoço do animal.

\- Por que o chamou de Caius? - ele me olhou com uma careta.

\- Foi o nome que a minha mãe deu, era o nome de seu tio favorito.

\- Huh, é um bom nome. Ele era de sua mãe, então?

\- Era... - ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Queria perguntar o que eu fiz, mas temia que ele achasse ruim e me mandasse embora.

\- O que quer Bella? - ele finalmente perguntou e arfei.

\- Me chamou de Bella?

\- É o seu nome.

\- Nunca me chama de Bella. - resmunguei, ele bufou me olhando atentamente.

\- Escuta moça, não sei o que quer aqui, mas devia entrar.

\- O que eu fiz pra te chatear? - perguntei por fim, ele deu de ombros.

\- Não fez nada moça, mas não é apropriado ficarmos sozinhos, quando a senhorita é comprometida.

Comprometida? Gemi pensando em James, como ele sabe sobre...

Mas ao ver sua leve carranca. Lembrei-me da lanchonete, quando os rapazes entraram e Mike deu em cima de mim, ele achava... Ah, então era isso...

\- Ah, é isso! - ri aliviada. - Não sou! - ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas disse na lanchonete...

\- Sim, para eles não estou disponível!

\- E para quem está? - sem me conter, me aproximei dele e sorri espalmando o seu peito com as minhas mãos.

\- Cabe a você descobrir cowboy... - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Pode deixar moça! - mordendo o lábio me afastei voltando para a casa.

Ao entrar, sorri ao ver o avô na sala com um livro no colo, cochilando com a cabeça jogada pra trás e a boca aberta, contive o riso, já iria subir para o quarto, para não acordá-lo, mas Edward entrou batendo a porta, fato que fez o avô acordar assustado.

\- O quê, o quê? - olhou para os lados piscando para afastar o sono.

\- Avô, por que está dormindo aí?

\- Ah, eu estava esperando Bella, queria saber como ela se saiu no primeiro dia. - voltei para a sala sorrindo.

\- Foi muito bom avô, Esme é maravilhosa, assim como Rosie. - ele sorriu satisfeito.

\- Sim ela é... Te tratou bem, não foi?

\- Muito, ela é muito boa e Rosie me ensinou as coisas.

\- Bom, bom, e huh, como vai Esme?

\- Bem, ela te mandou um "oi", a propósito. - ele se empertigou todo.

\- Mandou? O que mais ela mandou? - olhei para Edward que tentava esconder o sorriso e de volta para o avô ansioso.

\- Huh, só um "oi", na verdade.

\- Oh, bem, mande um para ela amanhã.

\- Claro, vou subir agora.

\- Sim vá, que bom que teve um bom dia, querida. - o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Obrigada avô.

Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e corri para cima, não tinha ido muito longe, quando Edward, me alcançou perto do meu quarto.

\- Espere, eu tenho algo para você.

\- O que é? - ele pegou a minha mão e levou ao seu quarto, estava um pouco mais arrumado do que ontem, mas ainda tinha um ar desleixado, que imagino que seja dele mesmo.

Sem fechar a porta, ele soltou a minha mão e foi até a cama, depois puxou algo debaixo dela, sorria enquanto me entregava uma caixa.

\- O que é?

\- Abra! - ao abri-la, sorri ao ver um par de botas vermelhas.

\- Para mim?

\- Lhe prometi um par de botas, não foi?

\- Sim! - sem me conter o abracei e caímos na cama.

Arfei em cima de seu corpo e já podia sentir todo ele, mas fiquei sem ar, quando ele nos virou ficando sobre mim e me encarando com tanta intensidade que cheguei a ficar zonza.

\- É danada de bonita moça.

\- Você é huh, danado de gostoso. - ele sorriu abertamente e abaixou a cabeça, os seus lábios quase pairando sobre os meus.

\- Queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas não sem antes provar... - arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu mais ainda, já se abaixando para me beijar, mais do que depressa, fiz um biquinho e fechei os olhos, porém, tudo foi tão rápido que demorei a entender o que acontecia, ele saiu de cima de mim e se ajeitou.

Ainda estava ofegante sobre a cama quando ouvi a voz do avô.

\- Ela está bem?

\- Sim avô, só cansada.

\- Hmmm, e por que está aqui e não no quarto dela? - finalmente me voltei para o avô e sorri.

\- Edward estava me dando um presente.

\- Bem crianças, vocês são adultos, mas se forem trocar presentes, façam com a porta fechada, por favor.

\- Oh, meu Deus! - gemi tampando o rosto e ouvi Edward rindo.

\- São as botas avô.

\- Botas?

\- Sim, dei botas para Bella.

\- Ah, claro, eu imaginei que era isso. - ele pigarreou. - Vou dormir! Boa noite crianças.

\- Noite avô.

\- Boa noite. - murmurei com as mãos ainda no rosto.

Ouvi a porta se fechando e finalmente tirei as mãos... Jesus, eu estava aqui só há dois dias, e o avô já estava me jogando pra cima de seu neto.

Olhei desconfiada para Edward.

\- Seu avô acha que você é gay? – a sua cara se avermelhou.

\- De onde tirou isso?

\- Rosie disse que você não se interessava pelas moças da cidade, o seu avô está praticamente te incentivando a me agarrar... Começo a acreditar que ele tenha medo que você seja gay... - ele grunhiu e voltou para cama sentando ao meu lado.

\- Eu já saí com algumas moças da cidade. Só não me interessei por nenhuma delas o suficiente para algo mais, e quanto a Rosalie, ela é muito metida a besta para o meu gosto.

\- Você disse que eu sou metida a besta. - murmurei tristemente, ele riu.

\- Você é diferente. - o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Diferente bom?

\- Muito bom.

\- Ok, então eu posso ser diferente, mas ainda prefiro os meus saltos às botas, todavia vou usá-las só para você saber.

\- Eu sei que vai moça! Já que não vai querer pisar na bosta de vaca com os seus sapatos metidos a besta, não é? - fiz uma careta.

\- Tem que falar assim?

\- Assim como?

\- Sabe, huh, sobre as necessidades da vaca.

\- Eu não vou dizer caquinha, aí sim, que vão achar que sou gay mesmo. - comecei a rir e ele sorriu.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio e suspirei, era melhor ir para o meu quarto, me levantei, mas ele agarrou a minha mão me parando.

\- Sim?

\- Eu... - ele soltou a minha mão. - Nada, espero que as botas caibam.

\- Ah sim, acho que servem. - peguei a minha caixa e com um sorriso saí do quarto.

Assim que estava no meu, me joguei na cama com um sorriso gigante.

Finalmente a minha vida estava boa.

Sem a minha mãe me criticando a cada segundo.

Ou Phil querendo que eu me case com algum idiota.

As patricinhas se mostrando.

Nada de futilidades, desdenho e reclamações.

Finalmente, eu me sentia em casa, e ao mesmo tempo em que isso era maravilhoso, não conseguia deixar de ficar triste ao me lembrar de meu pai. Com certeza, se ele estivesse vivo, a minha vida nunca seria como era em Seattle, ela seria mais como Forks.

O meu pai era um homem simples, e ele teria adorado o avô e Edward.

Edward...

O que vou fazer com ele?

Ele ficou todo tenso só de pensar que eu tinha um namorado. Como vou dizer a ele sobre James?

Sobre a minha vida longe daqui.

Mas se talvez eu não voltasse, aí não precisaria dizer.

Sorri com a ideia.

Eu podia viver para sempre em Forks.

Morar com o avô e Edward.

Edward...

Sorri animada com o plano, e se o momento que tive com Edward em seu quarto era uma pista, tinha uma ideia de que ele iria adorar o meu plano.

[...]

Entrei na oficina do Sr. McCarty com Rosie ao meu lado, ela estava toda ofegante e corada, eu tive que lhe dar uma sacudida, para ela se controlar.

\- Desculpe-me, é que vê-lo perto de carros, sempre me deixa, er, ruborizada. - ri.

\- Excitada?

\- Isso também...

Ao entrarmos mais, o achamos inclinado, mexendo em um motor de carro, a sua bunda bem marcada pelo macacão, o que fez Rosie gemer, alto. Fitei-a com os olhos arregalados e ela corou.

\- Desculpe...

\- Senhoritas! - ambas nos viramos para ver Sr. McCarty sorrindo para nós.

\- Olá Senhor, viemos ver o carro. - me apressei em dizer, Rosie só acenou a cabeça.

Era muito engraçado, como toda a confiança dela, morria só de chegar perto dele. Meio preocupante, mas hilário.

\- Claro, venha comigo. - ele tirou o pano do bolso e limpou as mãos, depois secou o rosto, só ficando mais sujo, Rosie gemeu ao meu lado.

\- Acho melhor eu ir, ele está acabando comigo.

\- Deixe de ser boba, vamos!

O seguimos mais para dentro da oficina e fiz uma careta ao ver meu carro todo amassado. A frente dele estava meio torta e as portas nem dava pra abrir, pois ficou amassado quando a placa caiu. O capô também era uma causa perdida.

\- Eu acho melhor jogarmos no ferro velho...

\- O quê? - ambos falaram e dei de ombros.

\- Está inútil, joga fora logo.

\- Mas, huh, é um belo carro. Com um pouco de conserto ficará como novo.

\- Nah, é uma lata velha, pode mandar para o desmonte. – O Sr. McCarty parecia desolado, e Rosie me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

\- O quê? - ela agarrou o meu braço, me puxando para longe dele.

\- Tá louca! – grunhiu. - Por que quer desmontar esse carrão? É um porche!

\- É um monte de merda.

\- Bella... - neguei.

\- Não o quero, se o consertar, eu vou ter que voltar para casa... E eu não vou voltar! - empinei o queixo e ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Entendo...

\- Sério? - ela sorriu fracamente e me puxou para um abraço.

\- Sim, mas mesmo que o conserte você não tem que ir.

\- Mas se o consertarem, eu não terei motivos para ficar.

\- Claro que... – as suas palavras foram cortadas quando um Edward, afobado entrou na oficina parecendo um lunático.

\- Isabella?

\- Edward? - me afastei de Rosie e ele veio até mim me olhando ansiosamente.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, o que houve? O avô está bem? - ele piscou e em seguida sorriu.

\- Claro, por que não estaria?

\- Não sei! Você que entrou como um louco aqui.

\- Ah, bem, eu fui à lanchonete para huh, comer, e você não estava lá... Então Esme disse que estava na oficina, com Emmett. - resmungou o nome de Emmett e olhei para o Sr. McCarty que parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Sim, com Emmett e Rosie. - ele finalmente notou a presença de Rosalie.

\- Ah você veio também, que bom.

\- Sim, que ótimo não é?

\- O que há com vocês?

\- Nada, só queria ver se estava bem?

\- Estou! O Sr. McCarty trouxe o meu carro. - apontei para meu ex-carro, e vi Edward grunhir.

\- O que houve com ele?

\- A placa de " _Bem Vindo a Forks_ " caiu em cima dele. - Sr. McCarty falou e Edward me olhou horrorizado.

\- Derrubou a placa da cidade?

\- Foi sem querer... - ele rolou os olhos e foi olhar o carro, fui para perto de Rosie que escondia o riso.

\- O que foi? - perguntei e ela riu sem se conter.

\- Acho que não precisa se preocupar com não ter motivo para não ir.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, duvido que ele deixe você ir muito longe. - ela piscou e olhei para Edward.

Será?

 **Mas quando o peguei me olhando, o meu coração disparou e sorri... Se ela estivesse certa, não haveria nada que me tirasse de Forks!**

* * *

 **N/A: OLÁAAAA POVO PERVOOOO**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, amandooo os coments**

 **E esse cowboy é hotttt ne**

 **To com sono e amanha vai ser corrido, então postando rapidinho aki**

 **Ah, eu ainda num decidi se vai ter capítulo Sexta ta**

 **Eu tive uma semana meio complicada e num deu pra escrever nenhum cap essa semana, e só posto dois, se consigo escrever pelo menos um por semana ;)**

 **Então vamos torcer pra eu acordar inspirada na sexta ;)**

 **Bjss povo pervo, e comentem muitãoooo que anima em ;)**

 **bjssss**

 **fuiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B:** "Danado de gostoso"?! Eita que logo, logo o BICHO pega...

 **TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... o casório já tinha rolado muito tempo._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Depois de muita insistência de Rosie e do Sr. McCarty, eu concordei que ele concertasse o bendito carro, contanto que a responsável por tudo fosse a própria Rosie. Assim me livrava do problema, e quem sabe ainda a ajudasse a agarrar o seu mecânico.

Edward parecia de acordo comigo que o carro era inútil, claro que ao contrário de mim, ele só achava o carro muito metido a besta. Eu, mais que ninguém, tinha motivos adversos para não me importar com o carro.

Com tudo decidido, nós voltamos à lanchonete. Edward foi para uma das mesas e eu coloquei o meu avental. Agarrei a cafeteira e fui até o lugar em que ele estava sentado.

\- Café Senhor?

\- É claro moça! - me piscou, dando um sorriso aberto, eu me encolhi para não suspirar alto.

\- O que vai querer? - perguntei depois de servir o café e agarrar o meu bloquinho.

\- Me veja dois especiais do dia, um para viagem.

\- Vem todo dia aqui, buscar o almoço do avô?

\- Não, avô é bom cozinheiro.

\- Então... - comecei e ele deu de ombros.

\- Não faço ideia, mas ele insistiu muito que queria comer uma comidinha feita por Esme.

\- Você quer dizer por Jake, né?

\- Jake? Quem é Jake?

\- O cozinheiro. - ri me inclinando contra a mesa.

\- Ah sim, bem moça, só não diga ao avô. Ele jura que é Esme quem faz tudo.

\- Certo, será o nosso segredinho. - pisquei e ele sorriu amplamente.

\- Claro!

\- Hmmm, deixe-me ir lá fazer o seu pedido. - ele sorriu mais, se é que isso fosse possível e rapidamente fui para o fundo entregar o pedido ao Jake, que piscou para mim.

Ignorei-o, assim como Rosie me ensinou e passei a atender as outras mesas. Quando Rosie voltou, ela mesma entregou o pedido de Edward, então nem tive a chance de falar mais um pouco com ele. Quando ele acabou o seu almoço, só me deu um aceno rápido e partiu.

Uma pena, mesmo de longe era bom só olhar para ele.

\- O que há gata? - Rosie se aproximou batendo a sua bunda na minha, já havia passado da hora do almoço e estava bem vazia a lanchonete.

\- Nada, nada, só pensando.

\- Em um certo cowboy? - ela cantarolou e ri.

\- Pode ser, pode ser...

\- Já confirmou se ele é gay?

\- Acredite, ele não é! - murmurei me lembrando do quase beijo de ontem e ela riu alto.

\- Sua safada, o que aprontou com o cowboy.

\- Nada realmente, mas ele definitivamente está interessado.

\- E você está também, né?

\- Sim, muito!

\- Então...

\- Ele não vai me achar muito afoita se eu, bem, for para cima?

\- Acredite-me, ele vai adorar.

\- Então por que não vai para cima de seu mecânico?

\- Bem, huh, é diferente.

\- Em qual parte? - ela abriu a boca e em seguida fechou.

Quando achei que ela não falaria mais algo, ela suspirou e começou a falar rapidamente.

\- Sabe, ao terminar a escola eu estava pronta para dar o fora daqui. Não que eu não amasse a minha cidade, porque eu amo muito, apesar dela ser meio bizarra, às vezes... Enfim, eu já estava indo comprar a passagem para ir para a cidade grande, quando eu vi Emmett McCarty, ele havia parado em uma velha, mas fodidamente sexy moto, bem na minha frente, procurando informações, então ele me disse que seria o novo mecânico da cidade.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Eu só olhei para ele com cara de idiota, mas quando me refiz do choque, eu ensinei onde era a oficina de Forks, e em seguida, voltei para casa.

\- Desistiu de ir, por ele? - sussurrei e ela assentiu.

\- Sim, e depois ele veio todo com o tal de "Srta. Rosie"... Ele nem olhava para mim direito e, e, e se eu for para cima e ele me rejeitar? Eu abri mão de muita coisa por ele. Se ele não me quiser, vai ser...

\- Uma merda...

\- Bem, isso...

\- Olhe Rosie, eu acho que mesmo assim, você deveria tentar.

\- Acha?

\- Claro! Se não der certo, você pelo menos não vai mais se sentir presa a ele, nem a atração que ele exerce sobre você, mas se der certo, então você vai ter ele só para você.

\- Acho que está certa, mas deixe-me tomar mais um pouquinho de coragem, antes de tentar o agarrar.

\- Se acha que precisa...

\- Acredite-me, eu preciso, e muito. - rimos.

\- Meninas trabalhando! - Esme gritou e corremos para atender as mesas.

[...]

\- Então Edward, já estou aqui há praticamente três dias e ainda não ganhei nem um tour pelo rancho.

\- Um o quê moça?

\- Um passeio. - suspirei.

Ele riu e apertou o seu braço com um pouco mais de força, me colando mais ao seu peito, eu suspirei... Ir ao trabalho e voltar para casa estava se tornando a minha parte favorita do dia. Ficar grudada em Edward era muito bom.

\- Está certa moça, estou te devendo um passeio. Quando é a sua folga? Assim poderei te levar pra conhecer o rancho. Que tal?

\- Ah, sabe que eu não faço a mínima ideia. - ele riu, ao chegarmos saltou do cavalo e me agarrou pela cintura me colocando no chão.

\- Não perguntou?

\- Honestamente, fiquei tão feliz em ter conseguido um trabalho que nem pensei em mais nada. - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Você gosta mesmo de trabalhar, hein moça?

\- Não é que eu goste, ou não goste, mas é legal ser responsável por mim mesma pela primeira vez... - ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- E não era antes? - neguei e olhei para os meus pés.

\- Não... Eu vivia com a minha mãe e o meu padrasto. Eles não são lá muito a favor de que uma moça bem nascida trabalhe, nem faculdade eu fiz, eles preferem que eu case com algum riquinho idiota. - senti os seus dedos em meu queixo levantando o meu rosto, quando o olhei ele parecia sério.

\- E o que você quer Isabella? - suspirei.

\- Isso...

\- Isso?! - perguntou confuso, e me vi me aproximando mais a ele, quase colando os nossos corpos.

\- Sim, bem aqui em Forks, com você... - ele sorriu.

\- Comigo moça? – o meu rosto ficou vermelho e me afastei dele.

\- Sabe, er, e com o avô, Rosie, Esme e huh, Caius... – Jesus, até o cavalo eu coloquei no meio, só faltou Jane.

Ainda sorrindo e ignorando a minha falação, Edward enlaçou a minha cintura e me puxou para perto, arfei espalmando as mãos em seu peito másculo, com a mão livre, ele afastou o cabelo do meu rosto e abaixou a cabeça, pairando os seus lábios sobre os meus.

\- Já disse como você é danada de bonita, moça? - guinchei e ele riu baixinho antes de pressionar os seus lábios nos meus.

Oh céus!

Eu me desmanchei com o seu toque, ainda bem que ele estava me segurando, porque as minhas pernas ficaram molinhas, molinhas, mas quem ligava pra aquilo, quando a boca gostosa de Edward estava sobre a minha.

E oh céus, que boca, ele era firme e decidido, e me fez gemer só com a pressão de seus lábios, mas quando ele traçou o meu lábio inferior com a língua, eu arfei e ele aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo.

A sua língua invadiu a minha boca me beijando com urgência. As minhas mãos subiram por seu peito indo até o pescoço e o agarrei ali me pendurando nele, enquanto tinha a boca devorada da maneira mais deliciosa possível.

Quando respirar se tornou necessário, infelizmente, ele afastou a boca da minha, dando pequenos selinhos em meus lábios arfantes, ouvi a sua risada e abri os olhos.

Porra ele é bonito!

\- Está danada de bonita hoje moça. - sussurrou e corei como uma adolescente, mas nem liguei.

\- Você é muito bonito também.

\- Que bom que gosta moça. - piscou e em seguida olhou para a casa. - Vá entrando, vou colocar Caius na baia dele.

\- OK... - me deu mais uma piscada e se afastou.

Tentei mover as minhas pernas que ainda estavam meio bambas, somente quando as senti firme, comecei a andar em direção a casa, parei abruptamente ao ver o avô na varanda me fitando com um sorriso muito divertido.

Merda! Será que ele viu o beijo?

\- Huh, boa noite avô.

\- Noite moça. Teve um bom dia hoje?

\- Sim, e o Senhor?

\- Foi bom, mas não tão bom quanto o de vocês.

\- Avô... - resmunguei voltando a corar, com certeza, ele viu o beijo.

\- Só dizendo moça, agora que vocês já se entenderam, pra quando é o casório? – a minha boca caiu aberta.

\- O quê?!

\- O que esta acontecendo? - Edward se aproximou de nós, olhando entre mim e o avô.

Olhei para ele meio atordoada e em seguida para o avô, e de volta para Edward, sem saber o que dizer.

Eu só beijei o cara, ou fui beijada e já estou noiva?

Oh céus!

\- O quê? - ele voltou a perguntar confuso, e o avô bufou.

\- Eu só queria saber para quando é o casório?

\- Quem vai casar?

\- Uai, você e a moça.

\- O quê? - ele grunhiu e avô bufou.

\- Escute bem rapaz, Bella aqui está sob a nossa proteção. E se você pretende se enroscar com ela, tem que casar! Eu não vou deixar a honra dela ser manchada!

Seria uma má hora para eu dizer que já não tinha a tal honra desde os meus 16?

\- Eu não manchei a honra dela. Ela ainda é pura, diacho!

Melhor não...

\- Er...

\- Ainda bem! Mas se pretende cortejar a moça será como os bons costumes mandam!

Diacho!

Até ontem, ele estava praticamente tentando me jogar para cima de Edward, e agora queria que seguíssemos os bons costumes?

\- Avô, é claro que vou ser respeitoso com ela. E também deixar clara as minhas intenções.

\- Bom, bom, bom, então estamos combinados, vocês estão noivos!

\- Opa, pera aí! Eu não tô noiva de ninguém!

\- Prefere que tenhamos um namoro mais lento? - Edward perguntou parecendo triste.

\- O quê? Namoro? Mas foi só um beijo. - agora ele parecia realmente chateado.

\- Entendo, não quer ser a minha namorada moça.

\- Não! Quer dizer sim! Quer dizer quero... Diacho! Foi um beijo e eu, e nós... - olhei para os dois que me olhavam ansiosamente e grunhi.

Corri para dentro indo direto para o meu quarto e me trancando lá.

Oh céus, em que eu fui me meter?

Eu sabia que eles eram meio antiquados nesse fim de mundo, exceto por Rosie é claro! Ela era deveras à frente, até de mim se duvidar, mas depois de um beijinho, ok... Um beijão de tirar o fôlego, eu já tinha que casar?

Não, não e não!

Eu não iria ser forçada a casar de novo.

Eu quero conhecer bem o homem que vou me casar. Quero me apaixonar por ele... E não ser forçada a casar com alguém que acabei de conhecer.

Com um bufar tirei as botas e as minhas roupas, vesti a camiseta que Edward me deu, fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama com um suspiro.

Céus e agora?

O que eu vou fazer? Vou ter que me mudar? Começar em outro lugar, ou voltar para a minha casa...

Sentei-me abruptamente...

Eu precisava falar com Edward.

Decidida me levantei, até pensei em colocar uma calça, mas nem precisaria, seria um papo rápido. Abri a porta com cuidado e já estava tudo escuro. Contei as portas direitinho e achei a de Edward, tentei abrir e suspirei aliviada ao encontrá-la aberta.

Com cuidado a abri, o quarto estava escuro, exceto pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, para evitar que fosse pega ali, tranquei a porta e caminhei devagar até a cama, ao me aproximar ofeguei ao ver Edward dormindo.

Ele estava largado na cama, com o peito nu e as cobertas enroladas em seus quadris, engoli em seco, e fiquei o admirando, eu deveria acordá-lo e conversar logo, resolver aquela bagunça de uma vez, mas era difícil pensar em conversar quando tinha um Edward todo sexy dormindo a poucos centímetros de mim.

Sem me conter, estiquei a mão para tocar o seu peito e arfei quando ele abriu os olhos, abri a boca pronta para dizer algo, mas nem tive tempo, mas rápido do que eu esperava, Edward agarrou o meu braço me puxando para a cama e ficando sobre mim.

O encarei ofegante.

\- Isabella?!

\- Er, oi...

\- Estou sonhando? - murmurou, imagino que pra si mesmo, e até pensei em dizer sim, mas não queria mentir pra ele.

\- Não, eu vim, huh, conversar... - ele lambeu os lábios e me deu um sorriso malicioso que me arrepiou todinha.

\- Você está na minha cama, não acho que quero conversar.

Ri nervosamente.

\- Quer fazer o quê, então? – o seu sorriso se tornou maior, e em seguida, ele estava me beijando.

E Oh Meu Deus!

Foi melhor que o primeiro...

Ele me prensou contra a cama e devorou a minha boca, a sua língua parecia estar em toda parte, assim como as suas mãos, que desciam pelo meu corpo e ao chegarem a minha bunda, ele a agarrou com força, me fazendo gemer.

Grunhi contra a sua boca, e fui recompensada com o seu corpo se prensando ao meu, senti a sua ereção entre as minhas coxas e arfei.

Céus, ele dorme mesmo nu...

E ele é grande!

\- Edward... - murmurei ofegante, ele afastou a boca da minha e passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

\- Quero você Isabella!

\- Oh, eu... Jesus... - era difícil pensar com a sua boca fazendo loucuras em minha pele, e claro, o seu pau me queimando por inteira.

\- Diga que me quer... - ele sussurrou afastando a boca e me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

\- Eu quero... - disse quase hipnotizada por seus bonitos olhos verde.

Ele sorriu amplamente e largou a minha bunda, levou a mão até a minha calcinha e deu um puxão forte.

Arfei quando a senti rasgando.

Jesus, isso que é homem!

\- Quero ser o seu primeiro e último homem! - sussurrou espalmando a sua mão quente em minha entrada e engoli a seco.

Eita!

\- Vai ser minha Isabella? - pediu deslizando um dedo dentro de mim e choraminguei.

\- Sim...

\- Bom, irei com calma para não machucá-la... - ele começou já esfregando o meu clitóris, e gemi baixinho abrindo mais as pernas.

\- Não precisa ir com calma. - ele parou de me tocar.

\- O quê?

\- O quê? - repeti bobamente.

\- Claro que eu preciso ir com calma, você é pura!

\- Oh, bem... - ele se afastou.

\- Não é? - mordi o lábio.

\- Na verdade...

\- Diacho, quem foi o miserável que a deflorou?

\- Como é que é?

\- Me diga moça, vou matá-lo...

\- Edward, se situa, não sou virgem há anos. – a sua boca caiu aberta.

\- Mas, mas...

\- Você é virgem? – a sua cara ficou vermelha e ele grunhiu.

\- Claro que não!

\- Bom, nem eu. Agora volte aqui e termine o que começou. - exige e o vi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- É isso o que quer moça?

\- Depende, você vai me tratar como uma vadia só porque eu não sou mais virgem?

\- Claro que não! Eu só, eu fiquei surpreso... - rolei os olhos e o puxei de volta.

\- Então continue, você estava dizendo que sou sua, não é? - perguntei esperançosamente e ele riu.

\- Sim, é minha moça.

\- Então me faça sua! - pedi com um gemido, e ele grunhiu antes de voltar a me beijar com vontade.

Já podia sentir a sua ereção entre as minhas coxas e se ele demorasse demais, eu mesma iria agarrar seu pau e colocar dentro de mim, mas uma batida na porta nos fez congelar.

\- Edward, corra Bella sumiu! Nós precisamos procurá-la.

Ambos gememos com o som da voz do avô.

 **Caramba foi quase...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Essa Bella num da sorte em rsrsrs**

 **Mal beijou e ja tem que casar?**

 **E Edward pareceu não se importar muito com a falta de pureza da Bella kkkkk**

 **Enfim, amandooo os coments e o amor de vcs pelas fics \o/**

 **Vou fazer o possivel pra postar na sexta ok ;)**

 **Bjss e até sexta \o/**

 **N/B:** Eita, Eita, Eita... Quase foi mesmo... Comments please!

 **TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... não existiriam lençóis na cama do Edward u.u_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

\- Calma avô, ela... - coloquei a mão sobre a sua boca.

Ele iria dizer que eu estava ali? Fitei-o com os olhos arregalados e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Empurrei ainda mais a minha mão, e ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Ela o quê Edward? Rápido rapaz, precisamos achá-la...

Edward murmurou sobre a minha mão e a empurrei mais ainda, e advinha, ele me lambeu.

\- Ecaaa... - sussurrei e ele riu.

\- Ela deve estar no banheiro avô.

\- Oh será? Eu bati e ela não respondeu.

\- Vai ver estava usando a privada.

Arregalei bem os olhos, ele sorriu matreiro, limpei a minha mão lambida nele, ato que o fez rir mais ainda.

Idiota!

\- Ah deve ser isso! Ela é tão bonitinha e feminina que às vezes até me esqueço de que ela também _caga_.

\- Eu não... - já ia gritar, quando Edward colocou a mão na minha boca arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim avô, agora vá dormir. Amanhã conversa com ela.

\- Tudo bem, mas ela ainda gosta de mim, né? Eu só tava preocupado com a honra dela.

\- Ela sabe avô. Amanhã você diz a ela. E com certeza, ela ainda gosta de você.

\- Certo, certo. Boa noite, Edward!

\- Noite avô!

Assim que ouvimos os passos dele se distanciando, Edward afastou a mão e me olhou com um sorriso.

\- Que coisa rude de se dizer!

\- O quê?

\- Que eu estava, er, que fiz, er, bem, que estava no toalete.

\- Onde?!

\- No banheiro!

\- Ah, por que moça? Você é entupida?

\- O quê? Claro que não! Eu sou normal, faço as minhas, er, necessidades como todo mundo.

\- Então por que fui rude?

\- Porque não se diz o quê uma senhorita faz ou deixa de fazer no toalete.

\- Moça, deixa de ser metida a besta! Você come, e caga como todo mundo! Fim de historia!

\- Aff! - o empurrei de cima de mim.

\- Você é um grosseirão!

\- Esse sou eu moça... Se não gosta, por que está aqui?

Abri e fechei a boca e em seguida bufei.

\- Tem razão! Já vou embora. - empinei o queixo, arrumei a minha camisa e comecei a sair de lá, quando percebi que ele não iria nem me impedir, hesitei um pouco e o fitei.

Ele estava deitado de lado com a mão apoiando a cabeça e (in)felizmente o lençol cobrindo as partes boas, sou forte, mas nem tanto.

\- Mudou de ideia? - perguntou rindo e bufei.

\- Grosseirão! - resmunguei antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que me vi sozinha no corredor amuei.

Merda!

Fui rapidamente para o meu quarto e ao entrar, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama. Maldito cowboy grosseirão, sexy, idiota, gostosão e, e, e, enfim, deixa pra lá!

Metida a besta! Pois sim!

Se me acha mesmo metida a besta, por que então estava me agarrando? Hein, hein, hein...

Droga! Eu devia ter dito isso na hora!

Agora deixa pra lá...

Na verdade, ele está certo, nós nem sequer combinamos... Eu sou uma moça fina em Seattle, e ele um homem simples do campo. As suas maiores pretensões na vida devem ser cuidar de cavalos e vacas.

E o que eu sei sobre cuidar de cavalos e vacas?

Não sei nem tirar o leite de uma vaca, ou montar em um cavalo, sozinha.

Droga!

Então é isso! Não combinamos em nada. E nem deveria tentar mais nada com ele, ou me insinuar para ele.

É assim que tem que ser!

Assenti satisfeita com o novo plano.

Olhei para o teto esperando o sono vir, mas não vinha... Virei-me na cama olhando para a parede e nada, me voltei olhando para a porta e suspirei.

Parece que o sonho acabou...

[...]

Ao sair do banho, olhei para a cômoda que tinha no meu quarto e suspirei. Eu só tinha duas peças de roupa. Eu tinha que comprar algo.

Ainda bem que guardei aquele dinheiro.

Iria pedir para Rosie me ajudar na hora do meu almoço ainda hoje. Feliz com o plano, vesti o meu uniforme e desci para tomar café, ao entrar na cozinha, sorri ao ver o avô e Edward sentados conversando.

Fui até o caneco onde ele deixava o café, sim, eles não tinham cafeteira, mas o café era tão bom, que nem me importava, me servi e sentei-me à mesa com eles.

\- Bom dia!

\- Bom dia, querida!

\- Dia moça... - olhei para Edward que havia murmurado sem nem me olhar.

Droga!

\- Escute Bella, sobre ontem, eu...

\- Está tudo bem avô, eu não estou chateada com você.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, ainda o adoro. - ele suspirou parecendo aliviado, e sem me conter, me levantei e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Obrigado querida, saiba que a adoro, também. - ri baixinho.

\- Você é o melhor. - beijei a sua bochecha e voltei a me sentar.

Ele me olhava com os olhos brilhantes, sorri e voltei a beber o meu café. Senti um cutucão em meu pé e olhei para Edward, ele sorria para mim e o meu coração disparou, me senti toda mole e corei.

Droga! Eu vou ter que aprender a ordenhar uma vaca!

[...]

Olhei para as roupas com pesar.

\- Essa é a única loja da cidade toda?

\- Infelizmente sim. Se quiser roupas melhores vai ter que ir até a cidade vizinha.

\- Hmmm... - murmurei já não gostando da ideia.

Não queria sair de Forks, tinha a impressão de que se eu deixasse aquele lugar, nada mais seria o mesmo.

Continuei procurando nos cabides e escolhendo algumas peças, olhei para Rosie de canto de olho...

\- Então ontem, Edward me beijou... - ela guinchou.

\- O quê? - mordi o lábio para esconder o meu sorriso gigante.

\- Duas vezes!

\- Ai Meu DEUS!

\- Sim, Ai MEU DEUS mesmo! - ela riu.

\- Foi assim bom, é?

\- Muito, ele tem pegada.

\- Sua sortuda, e ele não é gay afinal.

\- Claro que não!

\- Que bom para você. E só rolou dois beijos?

\- Bem, o primeiro foi um pouco confuso, porque o avô viu e cismou que tínhamos que casar, para poder defender a minha honra, enfim, foi um pesadelo. - ela gargalhou.

\- Que situação, amiga!

\- Eu sei... Já o segundo foi melhor. Fui ao quarto de Edward, sabe pra gente conversar, porque quando o avô falou sobre casar, eu surtei e fugi pro meu quarto, eu tinha que explicar isso a Edward...

\- Humrum. - ela murmurou arqueando uma sobrancelha e bufei.

\- Mas foi só isso mesmo, contudo quando ele me viu, me agarrou e uma coisa levou a outra, de beijos fomos pra mais, e bem...

\- Fizeram?

\- Não...

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, primeiro Edward veio com papo de pureza e honra, e quando contei que não era mais virgem, ele meio que surtou, quando se acalmou e estávamos voltando à parte boa, avô bateu na porta e estragou o clima.

\- Que merda!

\- E não é? Agora vou ter que aprender a ordenhar uma vaca.

\- Eu acho que me perdi algo... O que uma vaca tem a ver com tudo isso?

\- Bem, enquanto nós estávamos juntos, eu briguei com Edward e o chamei de grosseirão, então percebi o quanto nós somos mesmo diferentes. E se quero ficar com ele e em Forks, acho que devo ser mais como ele.

\- Eu acho que deve ser você mesma! Se ele não gostar, então é mesmo um idiota. - suspirei.

\- Eu realmente gosto dele Rosie.

\- Eu sei Bella, mas não mude quem você é. - assenti, mas ainda estava determinada a tirar o bendito leite da vaca, além de aprender a montar, é claro.

Depois de escolher várias roupas, fui experimentá-las, acabei gostando de algumas saias, peguei um par de jeans bem apertados, para quando fosse montar e algumas blusinhas novas, claro, eu peguei algumas calcinhas também.

Quando saímos da loja e voltamos à lanchonete que estava cheia, então corremos para trabalhar.

No final do dia, eu estava recostada no balcão falando com Rosie quando ela congelou e a olhei confusa.

\- O que foi? - ela grunhiu e saiu correndo para dentro rumo à cozinha, olhei em volta e os meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver entrando, juntos, Emmett acompanhado de uma loira peituda.

Que merda era aquela?

Os dois pegaram uma mesa no fundo, ela sorria e o tocava o tempo todo.

Que filho da puta!

Ah, eu vou matá-lo!

Vi ele afastando o cabelo do rosto dela, ambos sorriram e rosnei. Aquele mecânico era um homem morto.

Senti alguém encostando ao meu lado e um pigarro, olhei irritada e vi Edward com uma carranca.

\- O quê?

\- Gosta do mecânico?

\- O quê? - repeti confusa e ele cruzou os braços, já irritado.

\- Sei que a maioria das moças da cidade gosta. E você Isabella?

\- Não seja bobo, gosto de você... - arregalei os olhos e pigarreei. - Quer dizer, gosto, bem...

\- De mim! - ele falou sorrindo, bufei e me voltei para Emmett e a peituda loira.

Safado miserável!

\- Tem certeza que não gosta do mecânico. - Edward resmungou e o olhei.

\- Não! Ele deveria estar com Rosie e não com aquela vadia horrorosa.

\- Oh, Rosalie gosta dele!

\- Sim! E quem é aquela desclassificada? - ele olhou para mesa e riu.

\- Tania, ela é a cabeleireira da cidade.

\- Bem, ela é horrível! Eu vou lá dar um basta nisso! - mal me mexi, Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou contra o seu peito, eu suspirei.

\- Moça, deixe de ser intrometida. Ele não tem nada com Rosalie.

\- Sim, porque é um idiota.

\- Sim ele é...

\- Então, tenho que fazer algo.

\- Não! Você tem que ficar exatamente aqui. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

Sem me conter, passei os meus braços em volta dele e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Desculpe-me por ter te chamado de grosseirão. - ele riu e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

\- Eu sou mesmo, às vezes. - olhei para ele e o vi arquear uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?

\- Não vai me pedir desculpas?

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ter me chamado de metida a besta.

\- Mas você é metida a besta! - grunhi e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele só me abraçou mais forte.

\- Me solta seu grosseirão!

\- Moça, eu gosto de você e lhe acho danada de bonita. Você é uma pessoa de bom coração, mas também sei que é metida a besta, contudo estou bem com isso. - parei de me contorcer em seus braços, mordi o lábio, tentando esconder o sorriso, ele riu e beijou o meu nariz.

\- Hunf! Isso foi bom!

\- Que bom que estamos nos entendendo, moça! Agora, pegue as suas coisas que já vamos.

\- Certo... - ele me soltou, eu já ia correr para cima, mas em vez disso, dei a volta e fui à mesa do Sr. McCarty.

Quando me viu, ele sorriu abertamente, já a sua acompanhante, não pareceu lá muito feliz.

Eu ignorei-a e me voltei para o mecânico, já o cutuquei no peito.

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- O que eu fiz? - ele esfregou o peito, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você está aqui com ela, quando poderia estar com Rosie!

\- Srta. Rosie? - ele meio guinchou, meio grunhiu e o cutuquei de novo.

\- Sim, ela é linda e gosta de você, seu idiota! - cutuquei-o a cada palavra e ele gemeu.

\- Para de me cutucar!

\- Então para de ser um baita cabeça dura! – cutuquei-o uma última vez e me fui.

Tive que subir ao quarto de Rosie para pegar as roupas novas, suspirei ao encontrá-la na cama com os olhos vermelhos.

\- Hey!

\- Ah, oi Bella, eu, huh... ...precisava de um tempo.

\- Sem problemas. Como você está?

\- Estou bem... Eles ainda estão lá?

\- Sim. - ela assentiu e virou de costas para mim.

Suspirando, me deitei ao seu lado e agarrei a sua mão, ficamos assim por vários minutos. Quando nos soltamos, ela me olhou preocupada.

\- O que faço agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu desisto de tudo, Bella? Ele nem me nota, e agora está saindo com Tania...

\- Rosie, ele sequer sabe que você gosta dele.

\- Ah... Não é óbvio?

\- Às vezes não para ele. - se bem que depois do meu discursinho, talvez agora ele saiba.

\- Então o que eu faço agora?

\- Desça lá, e mostre para ele o que ele está perdendo... Depois cuspa na comida dela! - ela riu.

\- Essa é uma ideia ótima, Bella.

Bem mais animada, ela se levantou e correu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto, sorrindo, juntei a minhas roupas e comecei a ir para a porta, quando ela apareceu. Se possível, o seu uniforme parecia mais pervertido do que o normal.

Então tá, né?

Pelo jeito ela iria usar as grandes armas.

Descemos e ao chegarmos ao andar de baixo, eu lhe desejei boa sorte. Fiz uma careta ao vê-la indo diretamente para a mesa de Emmett... Aquilo não iria prestar! Felizmente, ela não foi até a mesa dele, só andou em frente ao local, rebolando, então eu vi o mecânico olhando descaradamente para a bunda de Rosie.

Não iria prestar mesmo!

Procurei pelo meu cowboy e achei Edward no mesmo lugar conversando com Esme, ao me aproximar deles, ele sorriu, mas parou ao ver o monte de sacolas que eu tinha comigo.

\- O que é isso tudo?

\- Roupas!

\- Ah... Não sei se vai dar para levar você, eu e as roupas no cavalo. Alguém vai ter que ficar pra trás!

\- Hmmm, lamento que vá ter que ser você. - ele estreitou os olhos e ri.

Entreguei-lhe as sacolas, eu o notei as olhando com um suspiro resignado, mas as pegou, virei-me e dei um beijo em Esme.

\- Eu já vou Esme, mandarei lembranças ao avô.

\- Claro, meu bem.

\- Então, amanhã será a minha folga, sim?

\- Claro, querida, divirta-se! - assenti e fui atrás de Edward com um sorriso enorme.

Amanhã, ele não me escaparia...

 **Eu iria mostrar a ele que posso ser parte de seu mundo e ainda ser metida a besta!**

* * *

 **N/A:Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Será que agora a coisa vai pra esses casais? kkkkk**

 **Por que ta difícil pra esse grosseirão e essa metida a besta**

 **Sem contar o avoado do sr. McCarty e a garçonete a La filme porno kkkk**

 **Serio me preocupo com esse povo Oo**

 **Bem gente me vou, espero que amemm o capítulo e comentem muitão**

 **e nos vemos no proximooo**

 **Ah dedicando o capítulo para a Drica Pereira, que apesar dos tombos no ônibus por causa da fic, ainda a ama mesmo assim kkkk**

 **sinto muito linda, mas toma mais cuidado em ;)**

 **N/B –** Eita que Bellinha está arretada! Quero só ver o que acontecerá **AMANHÃ**! Será que o **cowboyward** ainda vai achá-la medida a besta? Só esperando, né? Até as próximas meninas, vamos fazer um montão de comentários porretas para que Paulinha poste logo e eu "bete" bem rapidinho...

 **TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Bella e Edward dariam passeios o dia todo._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

Vesti shorts jeans, as minhas botas, uma blusinha e sorri satisfeita, só faltava o chapéu. Iria roubar o de Edward mais tarde.

Animada, mesmo sendo tão cedo, desci para encontrar os outros.

Ao chegar à cozinha, dei bom dia aos rapazes e fui me servi de café, quando me sentei vi que os dois me encaravam com a boca aberta.

\- O quê?

\- Aonde você vai vestida assim? - avô guinchou e olhei para minha roupa.

\- Em lugar algum... Edward disse que iria me mostrar toda a Fazenda hoje. Por quê? Eu estou feia? - fiz beicinho e os dois se entreolharam.

\- Não, não querida, você está linda! Só, huh, não é muito curto esses seus shorts? - olhei mais uma vez para os meus shorts, boa parte das minhas pernas estavam nuas, mas não eram shorts tão curtos assim... Eles iam até o meio das minhas coxas.

\- Definitivamente não! Eu tenho uns menores lá em casa. - ri e o avô me olhou com a boca aberta. Edward se aproximou de mim pigarreando.

\- Então vai querer conhecer o Rancho hoje moça?

\- Sim, Esme me deu o dia de folga, não é ótimo? - ele sorriu.

\- Sim muito bom. Tem algo em mente que queira ver?

\- Quero ver tudo!

\- Tudo?

\- Sim! Ah, você deve me ensinar a montar. - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Não gosta de montar comigo? – o meu rosto ficou quente e olhei para o meu prato.

\- Claro que gosto! - quando olhei para cima, Edward me olhava com um pequeno sorriso torto. - Mas ainda assim eu quero aprender, já que moro aqui, devo saber essas coisas.

\- Que coisas?

\- Ah sabe, cavalgar, alimentar as galinhas, tirar leite da vaca. - todas essas coisas, oras!

Quando os olhei, os dois me olhavam com a boca aberta, mais uma vez.

\- O quê? - resmunguei dessa vez e o avô riu.

\- Estou feliz que queira aprender como fazer as coisas, querida. - sorri satisfeita e olhei para Edward que me encarava com curiosidade.

Estranho...

Terminei o meu café, e como eles já tinham terminado também, agarrei os pratos e fui lavá-los. Ao terminar, sequei as mãos nos jeans e me voltei para Edward.

\- Vamos cowboy! - ele sorriu e se levantou, antes que ele pegasse, alcancei o seu chapéu, o coloquei lhe dando uma piscadela e saí da cozinha.

Ri internamente esperando que ele estivesse olhando para a minha bunda. Mal cheguei à porta e Edward já estava bem atrás de mim, então ele me abraçou pela cintura e encostou a boca em meu pescoço.

\- Está tentando me seduzir moça? - ri baixinho.

\- Talvez... Está funcionando? - ele riu e esfregou o rosto contra o meu pescoço e em seguida mordiscou.

O meu corpo todo tremeu, e se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído.

\- Pode apostar que está! - sussurrou antes de me soltar e sair caminhando na minha frente.

Agora era eu quem tinha uma ótima visão de sua bunda naqueles jeans apertados.

Oh homem gostoso!

Mas firme das pernas, corri para alcançá-lo, passei o meu braço pelo dele e o vi sorrir.

\- Então cowboy, o que vai me mostrar primeiro? - ele pensou por um momento.

\- Os estábulos.

\- Já vi os estábulos.

\- Sim, mas não viu o monte de feno que tem atrás das baias.

\- Feno? Por que isso é importante? - franzi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Acredite moça, vai adorar o feno.

Ainda estava meio confusa, mas mesmo assim o seguir.

Ao entrarmos nos estábulos, sorri com a visão dos cavalos. Havia mais de 10, eu acho, e todos eram tão bonitos. Passamos por todos eles, Edward os acariciava e murmurava algo para alguns deles, quando chegamos mais ao fundo, havia uma enorme pilha de feno.

\- Oh legal! - ele riu, e antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele havia me empurrando e caí de costas sobre o feno.

Gritei, mas não me machuquei, o feno era bem macio, huh, quem diria? Quando me voltei para Edward para mandar ele se fuder, por ter me empurrado, me calei ao ver que ele vinha para cima de mim, e quando ele deitou sobre mim, me prensando entre ele e o feno, eu ofeguei...

\- Edward...

\- O que achou do feno até agora moça?

\- Ah... - ele riu e tirou o meu chapéu, seu chapéu neh? Então ele o jogou longe e afagou o meu cabelo.

\- Não paro de pensar em seus lábios...

\- Oh, mesmo?

\- Sim, são os mais bonitos e deliciosos que já provei. - engoli em seco.

\- Quer prová-los de novo?

\- Pode apostar nisso, moça.

Sorri e passei os braços em seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto de mim, ele grunhiu e sem dizer mais nada, já estava me beijando ferozmente.

A sua boca dominou a minha, a língua enroscada na minha, as suas mãos me tocando, puxando-me para ele, apertando-me...

Jesus, eu estávamos dando um amasso no feno!

Se isso não era super quente, eu não sei mais o que seria...

As suas mãos desceram para a minha bunda, a qual ele apertou com força me fazendo ofegar, quando o ar se fez necessário, ele afastou a sua boca da minha, mas passou a beijar o meu pescoço e mandíbula.

Gemi agarrando os seus cabelos, os meus dedos se entrelaçando nos seus fios macios e quando ele esfregou os seus quadris nos meus, me fazendo sentir a sua ereção, eu choraminguei e puxei o seu cabelo um pouco forte demais.

\- Porra moça! Eu quero você!

\- Me tome...

\- Aqui? No feno?

\- Onde você quiser. – gemi, abrindo mais as pernas, então pude sentir o calor e a sua dureza diretamente contra a minha entrada.

\- Jesus... - ele grunhiu e saiu de cima de mim.

O olhei atônita e me sentei.

\- O que foi? Vem alguém?

\- Não, mas se eu não parar agora, eu vou te fuder aqui mesmo.

\- E isso é ruim, por quê? - ele me fitou com uma expressão séria, mas em seguida, ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo, e vi que tirava alguns fios de feno que ficaram presos nele.

\- Não é ruim... Mas os outros estão por aí hoje, e não quero que ninguém te veja nua... Só eu!

Wow! Ele queria me deixar nua sobre o feno.

Legal!

\- Também não quero que alguém me veja... Só você!- sorrindo, Edward afastou o meu cabelo do rosto e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Já que estamos de acordo, vamos continuar o seu passeio.

\- Ok, saiu tudo? - perguntei passando a mão por meu cabelo e ele sorriu.

\- Saiu moça. - me levantei e comecei a passar as mãos na minha bunda, para tirar o feno. Edward foi até onde estava o seu chapéu e o colocou na minha cabeça.

\- Achei que iria usar? - ele sorriu.

\- Pode ficar moça, eu tenho outros.

\- Obrigada! - ele piscou.

\- Qualquer coisa pela minha garota. – ele falou antes de sairmos, eu ri como uma garotinha de escola.

Corri atrás dele e passei o meu braço pelo dele novamente.

\- Sua garota?

\- Sim, minha!- falou sem me olhar e sorri abertamente.

\- Ok, meu cowboy! - vi que ele sorria e encostei a cabeça em seu braço.

Depois do feno, o nosso passeio foi mais calmo. Edward me mostrou o pasto, onde ficavam as vacas. Eles tinham poucas delas, e era somente para leite mesmo, mas tinha muitos outros animais na Fazenda, como galinhas, porcos, bodes, patos, marrecos, enfim era tudo muito legal.

Conheci ainda o celeiro onde as vacas e os bodes dormiam. Fui ao local em que ficavam as casinhas das galinhas. Depois de conhecer as construções mais próximas da casa, Edward pegou o seu cavalo e me ajudou a montar, então fomos conhecer o restante da propriedade.

Nós cavalgamos por um bom tempo e ele me mostrando o tamanho do Rancho. Era realmente enorme! Galopamos mais adiante, até alcançarmos uma parte bem afastada, havia um rio e muitas árvores por lá.

\- Que bonito Edward! - ele sorriu e saltou, me ajudando a descer.

\- Muito! O meu pai costumava a me trazer aqui, para que pudéssemos ter um momento de pai de filho.

\- Isso é legal. Você ainda vem sempre aqui? - ele negou.

\- Faz algum tempo que não, mas achei que iria gostar... - sorri, mas vi que ele ainda parecia triste, então estava na hora de animá-lo.

Fui para perto do rio e sorri maliciosamente para ele.

\- Essa água é limpa?

\- Sim.

\- E alguém vem aqui?

\- Não... - mal ele terminou de falar, arranquei a minha blusa e joguei na sua cara chocada.

\- Bom, pois eu quero nadar nua!

\- O quê?

\- Pelada Edward. Vou nadar pelada! Você não vem? - me virei de costas e empurrei meus shorts para baixo, depois tirei as botas.

Olhei para trás e Edward me olhava com a boca aberta, rindo e ainda de costas, tirei o sutiã e a calcinha, só então corri para a água.

Gritei!

Pois a água estava um pouco gelada, mas já estava ficando boa. Vi Edward se aproximando e sorri.

\- Você não vem? - ele olhou em volta e grunhiu.

\- Você acaba com a minha sanidade moça. - murmurou enquanto tirava a camisa e empurrava a calça para baixo.

Eu arfei ao vê-lo em sua total nudez. Havia me esquecido de que ele não usava cuecas. Seu pênis já estava semiereto e era bonito. Longo e grosso, engoli em seco imaginando quando ele entrasse em mim.

Esfreguei as coxas, pois estava excitada só de olhá-lo.

\- Se não parar de me olhar assim, vou fazer mais do que nadar moça. - corei e ri olhando para o outro lado.

\- Eu não me importaria... - ele riu, terminou de tirar as botas e pulou na água.

Quando ele se aproximou de mim, me puxou contra o seu corpo, eu arfei ao sentir a sua dureza contra o meu estomago, o abracei pelos ombros e ambos suspiramos quando os nossos peitos se esfregaram.

\- O que vou fazer com você, moça? - beijei o seu queixo.

\- O que quiser! Não vou a lugar algum!

\- Não mesmo?

\- A minha vida antes daqui não era boa Edward, já com você e o avô, está sendo o momento que eu estou mais feliz na vida. Principalmente com você...

\- Vai me contar? - ele afagou a minha bochecha, suspirei deixando a minha cabeça encostar-se ao seu ombro.

\- Eu vou, mas não agora... Agora só quero ficar com você. – a sua mão pegou o meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo.

\- Só não demore demais, moça.

\- Não demorarei... - sussurrei, e em seguida a sua boca estava na minha.

Beijamo-nos, enquanto flutuávamos na água, agarrados, sentindo o corpo nu um do outro, e ainda assim, o nosso beijo parecia tão inocente. Bem, era até que não aguentei, agarrei a bunda dele e apertei.

Algum interruptor parece ter sido ligado em Edward, porque ele gemeu, as suas mãos foram parar na minha bunda, me erguendo e as minhas pernas logo estavam em volta dele, a sua ereção já estava esfregando contra a minha entrada.

\- Sim... - arfei contra os seus lábios, a sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, que ele atacou sem misericórdia, não que eu fosse reclamar, ele podia atacar sempre que quisesse.

Sentindo-me mais corajosa, levei a minha mão até o seu pau e o acariciei. Edward rosnou e voltou a esmagar os seus lábios nos meus de forma urgente. Eu só o deixei dominar a minha boca, porque estava mais interessada no que eu segurava...

Mesmo na água, ele estava quente e pulsando.

Céus!

\- Edward... - falei em sua boca e ele começou a sair da água comigo grudada nele.

Estremeci quando estávamos fora. Edward foi direto para a grama e nos deitou, ficando sobre mim.

\- Escute moça, se não largar o meu pau, eu vou te fuder!

\- Eu quero!

\- Porrrrraaa! - ele gemeu e levou a mão até a minha entrada.

O meu corpo todo se arqueou quando ele tocou na minha buceta, os seus dedos tocando, esfregando o meu clitóris, já sentindo a minha umidade e calor.

\- Edward...

\- Está pronta pra mim... - ele gemeu e grunhi.

\- Sempre...

Respirando fundo, ele tirou a minha mão de seu pau e o guiou para a minha entrada.

\- Bella?! - olhei para ele e sorri.

\- Não pare... - ele gemeu e me beijou, antes de se afundar completamente dentro de mim.

Gritei conforme o seu pau se afundava em minha buceta, ele era quente, grosso, pulsante... Preenchendo-me de um jeito que nunca fui fudida.

\- Oh meu...

Arfei cravando as unhas em suas costas.

Edward caturrou e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, até estar todo em mim. Quando ele finalmente foi até o fundo, ficou um pouco parado.

Passei as mãos por suas costas e beijei o seu pescoço.

\- Não pare agora...

\- Nem que me matassem... - ele gemeu e começou a se mover, primeiro lentamente, tão bom que me fazia gemer como uma atriz pornô.

Desci as minhas mãos para a sua bunda perfeita e apertei, eu imagino que fosse o que ele precisava, porque em seguida, para mim, ele se tornou o verdadeiro Deus do sexo.

Fudendo-me forte e gostoso. O seu pau ia fundo e se esfregava em toda parte, assim como a sua boca, que começou no meu pescoço e foi descendo, descendo até chegar aos meus seios.

Ele chupou os meus mamilos e gritei em deleite. Edward mordia, lambia e chupava e o seu pau batia tão fundo em mim, que eu já estava chegando ao meu lugar feliz. Quando ele finalmente o alcançou, eu gritei e vim com força.

Edward ainda investiu algumas vezes e em seguida gozou.

Ficamos agarrados, respirando com dificuldade por alguns minutos. Mais refeitos, ele caiu para o lado e me olhou com cautela.

\- Tudo bem? - me virei para ele e sorri.

\- Mais que bem. - ele sorriu também.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, até que me levantei e o percebi me olhando enquanto me espreguiçava, notei o seu pau começando a se animar de novo, mordi o lábio para esconder o sorriso.

\- Então o passeio acabou aqui? - ele se sentou e lambeu os lábios olhando para os meus seios.

\- Só está começando moça...

Ri e corri para a água, ele rapidamente se levantou me seguindo, o que me fez rir mais e gritar quando caímos na água os dois, juntos...

 **Aquele, com certeza, estava sendo o melhor passeio de todos!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieeee povo pervo \o/**

 **Eita que a coisa foi kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Como sera o resto do dia desse casal pervo ?**

 **Curiosaaa e vcs?**

 **Gente mo cansada e ja passou da minha hora de dormir, então corram pra ler**

 **Ah não vou postar na sexta ta.**

 **Eu trabalho sabado cedinho e nem escrevi o capitulo ainda kkk, fica pra semana que vem ok ;)**

 **Beijocas e fuiii**

 **E mais uma vez parabens Nathalia \o/**

 **N/B** – É parece que a moça vai ter mesmo que aprender a tirar o leita das vacas... Detalhe, sem pisar na MERDA, ou seria caquinha!

 **TUCA**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Bella e Edward não se largariam nunca._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO_** _ **OITO**_

Segurei bem firme nas rédeas do cavalo, enquanto Edward o levava devagarzinho.

\- Fique calma, moça, ou vai assustá-lo.

\- Estou calma! - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

Em seguida, respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando relaxar, não é que montar fosse difícil, mas era muito alto. Quando estava com Edward, normalmente não reparava, mas sozinha, confesso que estava em pânico.

Edward agarrou a minha coxa me distraindo e o fitei.

\- Hey, escute moça, não vai cair, vou te pegar.

\- Promete?

\- Sempre! - piscou e tentei relaxar mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu e puxou o cavalo mais um pouco, estávamos nisso a mais de uma hora e eu ainda estava toda dura em cima do cavalo. Edward tentou me acalmar mais algumas vezes, mas já estávamos percebendo que cavalgar não era comigo.

\- Posso descer agora? - pedi depois de mais alguns minutos, ele soltou um suspiro e me tirou do cavalo.

\- Acho que foi o suficiente por hoje.

\- Por hoje? Foi o suficiente para a vida toda! Sem ofensas Caius! - esfreguei o pescoço dele que relinchou.

\- Não desista, ainda pode conseguir, sei que será uma incrível amazonas. - mordi o lábio e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Você acha?

\- Tenho certeza! Treinaremos todos os dias.

\- Ok, eu posso tentar!

\- Agora falta tirar o leite da vaca.

Ele riu.

\- Por que quer tirar o leite da vaca, afinal?

\- Como vou ser uma boa rancheira se não aprender essas coisas.

\- Rancheira?

\- Bem, como vou ficar por aqui, já estou meio que aceitando a ideia.

\- Vai casar comigo também, moça? - corei um pouco, ou muito e pigarreei, começando a me afastar, mas ele me abraçou pela cintura me puxando de encontro ao seu corpão.

\- Bem, não agora e você ainda nem me pediu, mas huh, eu duvido que o avô vá aceitar que vivamos no pecado para sempre. - ele gargalhou.

\- No pecado?

\- Vai ficar repetindo tudo que eu digo, caramba!- rolando os olhos, ele beijou os meus lábios rapidamente e se afastou.

\- Só estou surpreso moça... Há alguns dias, você ficou doida quando o avô sugeriu o casamento e agora já está fazendo planos.

\- Muito rápido?

\- Não, nenhum pouco! Mas por que ficou tão chateada antes? - suspirei.

\- Não fiquei chateada com a ideia de me casar com você. Fiquei chateada por estarem decidindo a minha vida sem me consultar.

\- O povo fazia muito isso lá na sua casa?

\- Não tem ideia... - ele abriu a boca e a calei roubando um beijo dele. Edward grunhiu contra os meus lábios e me beijou com força.

Quando nos afastamos, um pouco ofegantes e sorrindo, parecíamos dois bobos.

\- Mais tarde... - prometi e ele assentiu.

\- Olá patrãozinho. - nos separamos quando os rapazes voltavam de seus afazeres.

\- Tarde! - Edward os cumprimentou abraçando firmemente a minha cintura.

Os rapazes nos olharam com sorrisos maliciosos, eu os ignorei deitando a cabeça no peito do meu cowboy.

\- Senhorita... - eles murmuravam tirando o chapéu e sorri.

\- Boa tarde, rapazes! - eles sorriram para mim e se voltaram para Edward, recolocando os chapéus.

\- Edward, o avô disse que já podíamos ir. - ele assentiu.

\- Por mim tudo bem, tenham um bom fim de semana.

Todos se despediram e se foram, eu os olhei partir meio perdida em pensamentos...

\- Eles não vêm no fim de semana?

\- Não, avô dá folga para todos, e aí eu e ele cuidamos das tarefas principais.

\- Tipo alimentar as galinhas e tirar leite das vacas?

\- Sim, além de alimentar os porcos, alimentar os cavalos e as vacas. Entre outras coisas.

\- Posso ajudar? - ele riu.

\- Ainda quer tirar o leite da vaca?

\- Sim!

\- Se é o que quer moça... - deu de ombros, beijou a minha bochecha e foi colocar Caius em sua baia.

Retirou a cela do animal, lhe deu uma cenoura e saímos do estábulo de mãos dadas. Ao chegarmos a casa, avô olhou as nossas mãos e abriu a boca, mas Edward nem o deixou terminar.

\- Ela é a minha namorada agora, avô. Prometo ser respeitoso, e tratá-la bem, não a desonrarei e a respeitarei... E mais para frente, eu vou pedi-la em casamento, mas não agora. Então, sossega o facho. - ele pigarreou.

\- Certo rapaz! E você, querida, está de acordo?- assenti sorrindo abertamente.

\- Sim, principalmente na parte de sossegar o facho. - pisquei e ele riu dando uma palmada na coxa.

\- Eu vou tentar me controlar. Agora vamos comer. Aposto que vocês estão famintos depois de tanto passeio. - olhei de esguelha para Edward que sorriu maliciosamente e corei.

\- Não faz ideia avô.

[...]

Abri com cuidado a porta de Edward e fiz questão de trancá-la. Ao chegar à cama dele, retirei a camisa e a calcinha, entrei debaixo das cobertas e o abracei, Edward piscou e bocejou, mas quando finalmente me notou, arregalou os olhos.

\- Olá...

\- Bella?! - ele grunhiu e o abracei mais, o senti gemer e levantar a coberta, então ele me viu completamente nua e gemeu mais uma vez.

\- Incomodo?

\- Achei que iriamos ser respeitosos e todas aquelas besteiras que falei para o avô?

\- Você quem falou, eu não prometi nada!

\- É mesmo terrível moça! - grunhiu e nos virou, ficando sobre mim, o abracei pelo pescoço e ele empurrou a sua ereção contra mim, gemi em seus lábios.

Ele terminou de cobrir o espaço entre nós e a sua boca devorou a minha com vontade.

Agarrei-me a ele com força, enroscando as pernas nele e me abrindo o mais que pude. Edward me beijou mais forte e levou uma mão a minha entrada, tocando prazerosamente em meu clitóris, arfei agarrando os seus ombros.

\- Edward... - suspirei contra os seus lábios, a sua boca deixou a minha, enquanto respirávamos com dificuldade, ele passou a beijar e lamber o meu pescoço e já ia descendo e descendo até chegar as meus seios.

Mordi o lábio para conter os meus gemidos, quando ele passou a provocar os meus mamilos com a sua língua longa e devassa, deslizei a minha mão entre nós e o agarrei, Edward mordeu o meu mamilo e pranteei.

\- Porra!

\- O que quer moça?

\- Seu pau em mim! - o guiei para a minha entrada, ele suspirou, já me ajudando, me penetrando profundamente.

Arfei cravando as unhas em suas costas e na sua bunda, ele gemeu e começou a me fuder. Primeiro lentamente, deslizando o seu pau profundamente em mim, mas brando e profundo, me fazendo caturrar e o apertar mais.

Quando os seus lábios voltaram para os meus, ele beliscou o meu mamilo, eu arfei o agarrando mais ainda, não demorou muito para as suas investidas ficarem urgentes, fortes e rápidas... O seu pau, imitando o movimento que a sua língua fazia na minha boca, tomando tudo.

Dominando-me, e eu queria que ele me dominasse inteirinha mesmo...

\- Sim, sim... - gemi em sua boca, e ele grunhiu e desceu os lábios para os meus seios e chupou o mamilo, gritei arqueando o meu corpo de encontro ao dele.

Já podia sentir o meu orgasmo se aproximando, e pela respiração dele e as suas investidas frenéticas, ele estava próximo também.

\- Venha Edward, me faça sua...

\- Sempre, sempre! - gemeu e puxou o meu mamilo entre os dentes, enquanto dedilhava o meu clitóris, e quando vim, foi forte e me desmanchei todinha em seus braços.

Ele investiu mais algumas vezes e gozou, me inundando com a sua porra.

Ficamos agarrados respirando com dificuldade por uns minutos, só aproveitando o calor um do outro, quando estávamos mais refeitos, nos afastamos e ficamos deitados abraçados.

\- Ainda bem que o avô tem sono pesado! - comecei a rir e vi que ele sorria.

\- Bom saber. - ele riu baixinho e beijou a minha testa.

\- Sabe moça, posso acabar me acostumando com isso.

\- Com isso?

\- Sim, ter você todas as noites, e os dias também, se não se importar.

\- Não me importo nenhum pouco, se quiser me ter de hora em hora, por mim tudo bem, também! - ele riu e beijou minha testa suada, afastando o meu cabelo.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, eu já estava quase dormindo quando ele falou baixinho.

\- Já é mais tarde?

\- Agora?

\- Agora moça... - suspirei e fiquei de lado com a cabeça em seu peito e a minha mão em seu estomago.

\- Ok, se quer mesmo saber...

\- Eu quero! – assentiu e eu suspirei antes de começar.

\- Certo, eu huh, eu cresci em uma cidade pequena, muito boa, como Forks sabe? Eu morava com o meu pai e a minha mãe, mas papai era um policial e morreu em um acidente bobo de carro. Minha mamãe não quis mais ficar em nossa cidade, me agarrou, pegou o que podia e fomos para outra cidade. Pouco tempo depois, ela conheceu Phil, ele era ótimo no começo, tinha muito dinheiro sabe, era do tipo bem importante e dava tudo o que eu e a minha mãe queríamos.

\- Quantos anos você tinha quando o seu pai faleceu?

\- Cinco...

\- Sinto muito, moça.

\- Obrigada... Enfim, tudo ia bem, até eu crescer... Quando fiz 18, terminei a Escola e queria ir para a Faculdade, mas a mamãe não deixou. Ela disse que era inútil aquilo para mim, disse que já estava mais do que na hora de eu começar a ser uma moça da sociedade como ela, tipo, participar de clubes, organizar festas e arrumar um marido rico para me bancar. Eu não queria, queria ir para a Faculdade e estudar, ser alguém, sabe? Mas eles não me ajudaram, e sem o apoio deles seria impossível, eu não tinha grana para pagar a Faculdade, e como eu tinha família rica não consegui uma bolsa de estudos. Eles não dão bolsas se a família tem meios para pagar...

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Eu fiz o que ela queria, eu passei a ser uma metida a besta pra valer! - pisquei e ele riu.

\- Você não é muito metida a besta.

\- Na verdade eu sou! Eu cresci assim, e aceito isso. Mas a minha mãe queria que eu fosse mais, então passei a ser tudo o que ela queria, porque o que mais eu poderia fazer? Mas até que estava tudo bem, até Phil se meter em minha vida.

\- Ele te machucou? - Edward começou a se agitar, sorri e beijei o seu peito.

\- Não fisicamente, mas ele quis que eu me cassasse com o filho de um sócio dele. - o senti ficar rígido.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Bem, no começo, eu achei que era só Phil querendo me apresentar James, e foi tudo bem... Ele é bonito, rico e gentil, então ele me convidou para sair, mas eu não gostei dele. Assim que saímos, ele se mostrou um idiota, grosseiro e sem vergonha, olhando pras mulheres na minha frente. Assim, quando ele me convidou de novo eu recusei. Daí Phil veio para cima de mim, dizendo que eu tinha o dever de sair com James, que ele não me sustentou a vida toda para que eu fosse uma ingrata. Mamãe disse o mesmo, então eu acabei saindo com James de novo, e de novo, e de repente estavam anunciando o nosso noivado, nesse ponto eu bati o pé! Agarrei James em um canto e disse que não iria me casar e ele me bateu...

\- O QUÊ? - Edward exigiu e sorri sem graça.

\- Foi só uma tapa... Ele disse que eu nem era bonita, mas iria fazer aquele sacrifício de se casar comigo pelas empresas. Falou ainda que eu devia me calar e fazer o mesmo. Eu entrei em desespero e fui falar com a minha mãe, mas ela nem ligou. Com Phil foi pior, disse que eu iria me casar e ponto final! (...) Então eu fugi...

\- Você fugiu?

\- Sim, e aqui estou eu! - sorri e ele acariciou a minha bochecha.

\- Nunca mais ninguém vai te machucar, ou te obrigar a fazer o que não queira!

\- Vai garantir isso?

\- Pode apostar moça!

\- Obrigada Edward... - o senti beijar o meu cabelo.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por me aceitar como eu sou... Por me ajudar a arrumar um trabalho e me dar uma casa tão boa.

\- Vou te dar muito mais se me deixar. - olhei para ele e sorri.

\- Eu deixo, sim! - ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

\- Agora durma moça! Amanhã nós vamos tirar o leite da vaca! - ri baixinho e me aconcheguei contra ele.

Ficamos vários minutos em silêncio e já estava quase dormindo quando o ouvi sussurrar.

\- Bella?

\- Sim...

\- Se eles vierem atrás de você, eu não vou deixar eles te levarem. - o abracei com força.

\- Isso é bom! Porque eu já estava me preparando para grudar em você e não largar nunca mais. - ele riu e me abraçou com força.

\- Não largue nunca!

 **\- Não largo mesmo!**

 **(...)**

* * *

 **N/A: postando rapidinho pq to no niver da minha madrasta \o/**

 **Eita q esses dois pervos se acertaram em kkkkkk**

 **O que rola agoraaa**

 **Bora comentar pra saber \o**

 **Fuiii povo pervo**

 **N/B:** "De hora em hora..."WOW! How Great! Também quero! E vocês pervas? CommentsPlease!

 **TUCA!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Todos tomariam cuidado com os bebês de galinha._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO NOVE**_

\- Então você segura com firmeza uma por uma as tetas da vaca, depois vai apertando e puxando várias vezes, para cima e para baixo, até sair o leite. Entendeu moça?

Sentei no banquinho e olhei para Edward, ele riu ao ver os meus olhos meio arregalados e a minha boca aberta.

\- Entendeu moça?!

\- Pode fazer isso mais uma vez?

\- Claro!

Observei mais uma vez só para ter certeza, e tive ao ver a mão grande do meu cowboy agarrar a teta da vaca e apertá-la ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava. Sim, parecia uma aula para ensinar a masturbar alguém.

Oh Deus!

\- É a sua vez agora! - Edward saiu do banquinho que colocou ali, dando lugar para eu tentar.

E com a cara mais vermelha do mundo, eu fui... ...huh, tirar o leite da vaca... Nem tenho vergonha de dizer que consegui de primeira.

\- Nossa! Você é muito boa nisso.

Jesus, se possível corei mais ainda.

\- Obrigada, eu acho...

Tirei mais algum tempo o leite da vaca, já estava começando a me sentir uma pervertida, então parei.

\- Bem, acho que já é o suficiente.

\- Mas nem encheu o balde! - olhei para o balde em questão e não tinha enchido nada mesmo.

\- Mas...

\- Moça, disse que queria aprender, agora vá trabalhar.

\- Mas...

\- Sem, "mas"! Como vai ser uma futura rancheira, se nem o leite da vaca consegue tirar?

Miserável!

\- Ok, eu tiro, mas me deixe sozinha. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê?

\- Oras, porque sim! Nunca te disseram que não deve questionar uma mulher?

\- Não...

\- Bem, estou te dizendo agora, shoo, shoooo... Vá alimentar os porcos ou algo assim! - ele suspirou.

\- Certo, eu vou... Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar.

\- Sim, eu chamo! Agora vá!

Ele sorriu, beijou a minha testa e logo se foi.

Olhei com uma careta para Jane.

\- Não se divirta muito, viu?

Com relutância, voltei ao meu banquinho e passei a, huh, tirar o leite da vaca, corando o tempo todo.

Quando terminei de encher dois baldes, mal tinha me levantado, quando Edward voltou e sorriu satisfeito.

\- Muito bom! Agora é hora de alimentar as galinhas.

Oh Deus!

Maldita hora que fui abrir a minha boca.

Edward me acordou às 4h da manhã, eu já alimentei cavalos e tirei o leite da vaca. O que mais esse homem quer de mim?

\- Venha. - Edward me entregou um saco de milho e pegou os baldes. - Vou levar o leite para o avô, você pode ir começando.

\- Certo... - ele piscou e saiu, com um suspiro fui até o poleiro das galinhas.

Sério, aquilo parecia mais com casinhas mesmo, meio fedidas, mas casinhas. Notei algumas galinhas saindo do poleiro e parando para me olhar. Eu meio que estanquei e as encarei, elas me olhavam, e logo, todas já estavam me fitando.

Céus!

\- Huh, galinhas venham comer... - chamei e elas continuaram me olhando, dei um passo para trás, já um pouco nervosa e as ouvi cacarejar, joguei um punhado de milho ao chão.

Era pra jogar no chão, né?

Edward não me explicou nada, tentei jogar mais um punhado e sorri satisfeita quando elas vieram comer, continuei jogando milho alegremente e quanto já tinha jogado o milho todo do saco, reparei que o chão estava lotado.

Droga, eu acho que não era para jogar tudo.

Agora já foi, vamos ter mesmo é um bando de galinhas gordinhas e pronto!

Dobrei o saco, mas parei ao ver um bebê de galinha.

\- Oh que cutecute! - ele veio todo fofinho andando devagarzinho e comendo, eu quis beijá-lo.

Sem me conter o peguei, o segurei na palma da mão e esfreguei a sua cabecinha delicadamente. Ele piou, imagino que de alegria pelo carinho, mas nunca vou saber, já que em seguida, ouvi um cacarejar que foi quase um grito e quando dei por mim, uma galinha me olhava com ódio.

Sério, deu mesmo para sentir o ódio dela, de repente, ela voltou a dar aquele grito cacarejador e saiu para cima de mim. Eu segurei o bebê com cuidado, saí correndo e a galinha atrás.

Comecei a gritar e a galinha também, enquanto corria, tentando me proteger e ao bebê, que parecia desesperado em minhas mãos, pois o pobrezinho não parava de piar.

\- Calma bebê! Vamos fugir dessa galinha louca.

Gritei mais alto ainda, quando vi um monte de galinhas vindo, corri em direção a cerca do pasto e subi em cima dela, as galinhas cacarejavam e ri.

\- Toma! Vocês não sabem voar. - debochei e elas gritaram mais alto.

\- Moça o que tá fazendo? - olhei em direção de Edward que olhava a cena com a boca aberta.

\- Eu não fiz nada! Elas que me perseguiram. - ele olhou em volta para a multidão de galinhas que me prendiam em cima da cerca e de volta para mim.

\- Largue o pintinho, moça.

\- O quê? - guinchei.

\- O pintinho, largue.

\- O quê? - ele disse pintinho?!

\- O bicho na sua mão, pelo amor de Deus! - olhei para a minha mão, para o bebê, que não parava de piar.

\- O pintinho... Oh... Isso se chama pintinho? - ele riu.

\- Sim, largue-o, a mãe dele está brava! - olhei para a galinha que me olhou com ódio e assumi que fosse a mãe.

Tipo... ...tinha umas dez galinhas ali ou mais, mas eu nunca iria me esquecer daquela galinha especificamente.

Com cuidado, coloquei o pintinho no chão, as galinhas fizeram a festa, pegaram o pintinho e se foram.

Edward finalmente se aproximou de mim e me ajudou a descer da cerca.

\- Tudo bem moça?

\- Acho que sim...

\- Nunca, mas nunca pegue um pintinho, as galinhas ficam loucas.

\- Não foi por mal... É que eu vi o pintinho, ele era tão lindo que eu só quis pegar e beijar o pintinho... - parei de falar quando percebi que o nome do bebê era praticamente um nome para pau, piroca, pênis... Enfim...

Os céus! Primeiro, eu masturbei a vaca e depois peguei no pintinho... Eu não fazia ideia que um Rancho poderia ser um lugar tão pervertido assim.

Vi Edward rindo, e com certeza, a do pintinho ele entendeu.

\- Grosseirão! - resmunguei o empurrando, já começando a me afastar, mas ele me agarrou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço, me fazendo derreter todinha em seus braços.

Até esquecia o que havia acontecido, enquanto ele me segurava assim.

\- Acho melhor parar por hoje e irmos tomar café.

\- Acabaram as tarefas?

\- Só falta pegar os ovos, mas não acho que as galinhas vão te deixar entrar. - fiz uma careta.

\- Huh, melhor deixar essa tarefa para você. - ele me virou em seus braços.

\- Também acho moça. Vá tomar o seu café, que daqui a pouco te levo para o trabalho.

\- Ok. - ganhei um beijinho rápido e fui meio flutuando para dentro.

Ao entra, avô passava o café, eu sorri.

\- Dia avô!

\- Bom dia querida. Estava ajudando Edward?

\- Até que estava...

\- E como foi? - sentei-me à mesa, enquanto ponderava.

\- Foi bem... Embora, agora, eu saiba que nunca se deve tocar em um bebê de galinha. - ele riu.

\- Elas te perseguiram?

\- Como lobos raivosos.

\- Quando criança todos nós passamos por isso.

\- Sério?

\- Sim! Edward, uma vez, ficou trancado em casa por uma semana, porque sempre que ele tentava sair de casa, as galinhas corriam atrás dele. - ri imaginando um menininho com cabelos bagunçados fugindo das galinhas.

\- Pobrezinho.

\- Mas ele aprendeu a lição, nunca pegue em um pintinho.

Jesus, eu preciso tirar a minha mente da sarjeta.

Eu pensei besteira de novo.

Quando Edward voltou, já estávamos tomando café. Ele trazia uma cesta de ovos, colocou-a sobre a mesa e se juntou a nós. Comemos em silêncio, ao acabar corri para cima, a fim de me trocar.

Calcei os meus lindos _stilettos_ , uma calça jeans apertada e uma blusinha decotada. Ao voltar para baixo, percebi Edward me olhando atentamente e corei.

\- Pronta moça?

\- Sim, vamos. - dei um beijo na bochecha do avô, e segui Edward para fora. Ao caminharmos em direção aos estábulos, vi algumas galinhas me encarando e me aproximei mais dele.

O vi rir e passar o braço em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele e sorri de volta.

\- Eu te protejo das galinhas malvadas moça. - ri baixinho.

\- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, você já enfrentou a ira das galinhas malvadas! - ele riu.

\- Pior que foi, fiquei meio traumatizado. - sorri e o olhei.

\- Como superou tamanho trauma?

\- Com o tempo... Não havia um daqueles médicos de doido por aqui para me ajudar.

\- Quer dizer um Psiquiatra, né?

\- Psiquiatrica...

\- Não Psiquiatra!

\- Psi, Psiquiatra. - murmurou e ri.

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Bem, não tem isso aqui, na verdade, não tem um monte de coisas em Forks. - o vi me olhando ansiosamente.

\- Para mim tem o suficiente.

\- Ah é?

\- Claro! Tem a lanchonete, o Rancho, você e o Avô, do que mais eu precisaria? - ele me olhou sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Que bom, moça! Agora, vamos!

Rapidamente ele colocou a cela em Caius e me ajudou a montar, em seguida ficou atrás de mim, suspirei quando ele me abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo em meu ombro, já incentivando o cavalo a se mover.

A cavalgada até a lanchonete foi tranquila. Só ficamos agarradinhos e curtindo estar nos braços um do outro. Ao chegarmos, ele me ajudou a descer e se inclinou para me beijar, suspirei contra os seus lábios o abraçando pelos ombros, quando se afastou sorria abertamente.

\- Até mais tarde moça.

\- Até... - sussurrei andando meio cambaleante.

Ao entrar, cumprimentei as pessoas alegremente e fui até Rosie, que estava recostada no balcão. Ela sorriu quando me viu.

\- Olha como estamos felizes!

\- Sim, sou oficialmente a namorada de Edward.

\- Oh meu Deus!

\- Eu sei! Agora me conte o que aconteceu depois que eu saí? - ela suspirou.

\- Venha, vamos ao quarto para você vestir o uniforme e te contarei.

\- OK.

Subimos para a sua casa e ao chegar ao quarto, ela me jogou um dos seus vestidos curtos de uniforme, ou roupa de atriz pornô que daria no mesmo. Enquanto eu me vestia, ela se jogou na cama.

\- Bem, logo depois que você saiu, passei a atormentar Emmett. Passei rebolando em sua frente, me curvei na mesa dando uma ampla visão dessas belezinhas. - falou pegando nos seus peitos e ri.

\- Oh, você é terrível! O que mais?

\- Paquerei clientes descaradamente, me curvei na mesa ao lado, dando uma boa visão da minha bunda. Ele ficou louco quando um Senhor me deu uma palmada no traseiro.

\- Isso é ótimo! O que mais?

\- Enfim, a piranha já estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, e ficou pior ainda quando, "acidentalmente", eu fui colocar a sopa dela na mesa e derrubei em seu colo.

\- Você não fez?!

\- Sim, eu fiz. - caímos na gargalhada.

\- E depois?

\- Bem, ela começou a gritar e chorar, então ele teve que levá-la para casa.

\- Huh, e ontem, você o viu?

\- Não... Ele não apareceu e a oficina está fechada.

\- Nossa! Será que ele está com a tal de Putânia?

\- Quem?

\- Sabe, ela é uma puta, e o nome dela é Tânia, oras!

\- Putânia! Oh Meu Deus, eu amei! - rimos mais.

Ao terminar de me vestir, voltamos lá para baixo, enquanto continuávamos a conversar.

\- E não, ele não está com ela, porque a vi flertando com Jake ontem. - fiz uma careta e ela riu.

Ao entrarmos no restaurante, fomos logo trabalhar e o dia passou rapidamente.

Edward acabou não vindo almoçar, eu senti a sua falta o dia todo. Eu estava recostada no balcão tagarelando com Rosie, enquanto esperávamos que os fregueses das nossas mesas pedissem a conta, quando a porta se abriu e ambas olhamos.

Emmett McCarty entrou todo arrumado e veio em nossa direção. Rosie ficou reta como uma tábua, ele parou quando estava a nossa frente.

\- Srta. Bella, Srta. Rosalie.

\- Uh, oi!

\- Oi... - Rosie suspirou, ele abriu a boca e em seguida fechou, esperamos ele falar algo, mas ele anelou e foi se sentar em uma das mesas.

\- O que foi isso? - sussurrei e ela bufou.

\- Como diabos eu vou saber?! - resmungou.

Um cliente de uma das mesas chamou e Rosie foi atendê-lo, meio distraída, o cara era um rapaz jovem, bonitão e foi todo sorriso para Rosie, que nem deu atenção, mas o problema mesmo foi quando ela estava saindo e o cara lhe deu uma tapa em sua bunda. Rosie paralisou...

Eu já me encolhia esperando o belo xingo que ela daria no garoto, mas nem deu tempo, Emmett veio tão rápido que mal registrei quando ele deu um soco no cara do rapaz e empurrou Rosie para trás dele.

\- Se tocar na minha mulher de novo, eu vou fazer pior do que isso! - rosnou as palavras e encarei a cena com a boca aberta.

\- O quê? - Rosie meio guinchou, meio gritou e Emmett a olhou.

Pensei que ele iria negar ou se desculpar, mas o homem estufou o peito e afirmou.

\- Você é minha mulher! - Rosie abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e em seguida, estava grudada no homem como um macaco aranha, com pernas e braços e a boca esmagando a dele.

Ele nem ligou, pois agarrou a bunda dela e a beijava com igual vontade.

\- O que está acontecendo? – notei que Edward estava bem ao meu lado e com a confusão nem o notei chegar.

\- Edward! - ele sorriu.

\- Noite moça. - sorri como uma idiota, mas fui distraída pelo som de coisas caindo e olhei de boca aberta para Emmett e Rosie, que estavam praticamente se agarrando em cima de uma mesa.

\- Er... Acho melhor separá-los. Não é?

\- Se acha que deve... - antes que eu me movesse, ouvimos um grito, e em seguida, Esme estava os afastando.

E depois disso foi uma bagunça só, eu somente ri e encostei-me a Edward para assistir tudo de camarote.

 **Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por aquela cidade. E começando a me apaixonar pelo meu cowboy gostoso!**

* * *

 **N/A: OLáaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooooooo**

 **eu rachei de rir com esse capítulo**

 **sério não paro de rir e vcss? kkkkkkk**

 **Eita que esse final foi uma confusão só rsrsrs**

 **E o que rola agora esse povo louco?**

 **bora comentar pra sabermos \o/**

 **N/B:** _Bebê de galinha_?! De onde raios e cataporas encrustadas a Paulinha tira essas coisas?

 **TUCA**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... _ Todos comeriam torta, por que tipo temos que comer né.

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO DEZ**_

Estava montada em Caius e Edward logo atrás de mim, um braço do meu cowboy em volta da minha cintura, enquanto o outro segurava as rédeas, a cabeça dele apoiada em meu ombro e eu sorria contente. Essa poderia ser a minha vida, se ficasse para sempre em Forks. Esse pensamento só me deixou mais feliz.

Eu suspirei de alegria, o braço dele cercou-se mais ao meu redor e me encostei mais ao seu corpo, era como se ambos não tivéssemos o suficiente, um do outro.

\- Edward?

\- Diga moça?

\- Você está feliz?

\- Muito! Não é todo dia que vemos um arranca rabo por aqui. - bem não era sobre aquilo que me referia, mas tinha que admitir, foi deveras engraçado quando Esme finalmente conseguiu separar Rosie e Emmett, ela arranjou uma vassoura, não sei de onde, e começou a bater no pobre homem.

A mulher o expulsou da lanchonete e o demandou voltar somente quando viesse com boas intenções para poder cortejar a sua neta como se deveria.

\- Aposto que Rosie vai pular a sua janela e ir atrás de Emmett. - murmurei com uma risada, ele riu baixinho.

\- Não duvido muito, a moça é fogo na roupa.

\- Hunf! - grunhi e ele riu.

\- O que foi?

\- Não gosto quando você chama as outras de "moça", só eu sou a sua moça!

\- Com certeza é, amor.

Ownt, eu acho que poderia me acostumar com ele me chamando de amor, também.

\- Então moça, amanhã vai acordar cedo para me ajudar mais?

O meu sorriso morreu, sabia que não deveria ter dado ideia, agora ele não vai me deixar em paz.

\- Se achar necessário...

\- Sim, você é a minha futura rancheira. - ri.

\- Acha que vou dar uma boa rancheira?

\- É claro moça! (...) Mas pelo menos por alguns dias, fique longe das galinhas. - fiz uma careta.

\- Eu só queria acariciar o pintinho... - corei e o ouvi rir, lhe dei uma cotovelada, mas o idiota nem se importou.

Ao chegarmos a nossa casa, Edward saltou agilmente e me ajudou a descer, me deu um beijo rápido e parti para dentro, enquanto ele ia colocar Caius para dormir.

Ao entrar, sorri ao ver o avô dormindo em sua cadeira e o chacoalhei levemente.

\- Avô acorde! - ele se sentou de um pulo e olhou em volta assustado, quando me reconheceu, soltou um enorme bocejo.

\- Noite querida!

\- Noite avô, agora, o que faz aqui? - ele esfregou os olhos.

\- Estava esperando vocês chegarem. - sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço, já beijando a sua bochecha.

\- Não precisa avô... Edward cuida de mim, agora vá dormir que precisa descansar.

\- Já vou, já vou, e cadê o meu garoto?

\- Colocando Caius na baia.

\- Certo! Deixa-me subir então, noite querida.

\- Noite Avô!

Assim que se ele foi, olhei pela janela em direção aos estábulos e ainda havia um pouco de luz lá por dentro, sorrindo corri pra fora, ao chegar lá, Edward estava indo apagar as luzes, e logo ele me notou.

\- Moça?

\- Sabe, você nunca me mostrou o que acontece naquele monte de feno lá trás... - me olhou sensualmente.

\- Diacho, está certa moça! - rapidamente ele apagou as luzes e me pegou no colo, em estilo noiva, me fazendo rir.

\- Edward...

\- Quieta ou vai acordar os cavalos. - assenti e pressionei os lábios, ele sorriu e me levou para o fundo dos estábulos onde estava o feno e me jogou no monte.

Arfei e quase gritei, mas me contive e só o olhei irritada.

Ele sorriu, tirou a camisa e a regata branca que tinha por baixo, suspirei ao ver o seu peito nu, Edward subiu em cima de mim e passei os meus braços em volta dos seus ombros.

\- Olá cowboy!

\- Moça... - sussurrou e o atraí mais para mim, até que os seus lábios estivessem pairando sobre os meus.

\- Quero estar sempre com você... - murmurei me aproximando mais e mais e ele sorriu.

\- Vai estar moça, é minha agora. - grunhiu as palavras antes de esmagar os seus lábios nos meus.

Arfei o abraçando mais, o nosso beijo era urgente e apaixonado, era lábios, língua e dentes, arfávamos entre os beijos, mas nem nos importávamos, continuávamos a beijar do mesmo jeito.

Não demorou muito para que os beijos passassem a toques, e dos toques a tirar as nossas roupas, foi apenas um passo... Quando as minhas calças e a blusa estavam no chão, Edward nos virou me deixando montada em seu estomago e sorri.

\- Essa é uma visão danada de bonita moça.

\- Quer a ver ficar melhor?

\- É claro! - sorrindo abri o meu sutiã e o deixei cair no chão. Edward grunhiu e passou as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo.

Roçando os dedos nas laterais dos meus seios, gemi baixinho e me esfreguei em sua ereção descaradamente.

\- Edward...

\- Vai me montar moça? Ainda não a vi cavalgar... - soltei um barulho entre um suspiro e um gemido, Edward só riu.

Rapidamente abri as suas calças e tirei o seu pau pra fora, ele gemeu enquanto eu o acariciava, sorrindo, afastei a minha calcinha para o lado e me movi sobre ele, deixando-o deslizar para dentro de mim.

\- Porra...

\- Isso, assim mesmo... - ele murmurou entre dentes e me ajudou a se afundar em mim, apoiei as mãos em seu peito e suspirei, ele estava completamente enterrado dentro de mim.

Deliciosamente e profundamente dentro de mim, o seu pau grande, pulsava e queimava de um jeito tão bom, que quase não havia espaço ali... Aquilo esfregava cada terminação nervosa de meu ser, do jeito mais gostoso do mundo.

De repente, as mãos grandes dele estavam na minha bunda e ele passou a me mover sobre o seu pau, arfei cravando as unhas em seu peito e ele gemeu empurrando mais fundo dentro de mim.

\- Jesus, Edward...

\- Tão bom moça, e apertado...

\- Sim, mais rápido...

\- Quer mais? - ele gemeu e choraminguei rebolando sobre ele.

\- Sim, mais, mais... - apertando a minha bunda com força, ele passou a me fuder rápido e forte.

Gritei agarrada a ele, tentando imitar os seus movimentos, mas só me contorcia desesperada em cima dele. Edward rosnou, pranteou e meteu mais forte e mais rápido.

O seu pau, a cada investida, batia em um lugar diferente dentro de mim, que me fazia revirar os olhos, não demorou muito para eu estar para vir, a minha buceta já piscava e ordenhava o pau de Edward, mas quando abaixei a cabeça, eu o vi molhado, saindo e entrando de mim, eu logo desmoronei... ...vindo em todo o seu pau delicioso.

\- Foda-se... - ele grunhiu as palavras e depois de mais algumas investidas, veio também, eu caí sobre ele ofegante.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, sorri beijando o seu peito, bem onde o seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o meu, as suas mãos passearam por minhas costas e gemi quando chegou a minha bunda e ele a apertou. A minha buceta ainda dava pequenos choquinhos, eu não queria que ele saísse de mim, queria ficar assim para sempre.

\- Melhor entrarmos... - ele sussurrou depois de um tempo e sorri.

\- Sim, vai ser melhor.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, senti os seus lábios em minha testa, levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele sorria.

\- Vai deitar comigo, não é moça? - rindo voltei a deitar em seu peito.

\- Aonde mais eu iria?

[...]

\- Então vocês estão namorando? - perguntei a Rosie assim que tivemos uma folga, pois o restaurante estava lotado na parte da manhã e do almoço. Ela olhou em volta, e em seguida, corava e sorria sem controle.

\- Eu acho que sim, mas não falamos muito... ...ontem à noite...

\- Fugiu para a casa dele? - guinchei e ela riu.

\- Shiii... Fale baixo, e sim, eu fugi. Ele finalmente me quer e não iria perder a chance.

\- Isso aí garota! Agarre-o e não o largue mais!

\- Pode deixar!

\- E como vão as coisas com Edward?

\- Muito bem! O nosso relacionamento passou para um nível totalmente novo...

\- E que nível é esse?

\- O pervertido! - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Essa é a minha garota!

\- Ah, e como vão às tarefas de rancheira. - torci o nariz.

\- Edward me fez acordar às quatro da manhã de novo... Eu tive que alimentar os cavalos e os escovar, depois tirar o leite da vaca.

\- E as galinhas? – ela sorriu, eu lhe mostrei o dedo do meio, mas Rosie riu mais alto ainda.

A idiota ria desde que contei sobre o meu calvário com o pintinho.

Estávamos conversando ainda, quando a porta se abriu e sorri ao ver o avô acompanhado de Edward, ambos se alegraram ao vê-me.

\- Avô.

\- Querida, venha dar um abraço no seu velho. - nem parecia que o tinha visto no café, ele me deu um abraço bem apertado e beijou a minha testa, em seguida, me empurrou para Edward que riu me abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Tarde moça!

\- Huh, tarde! - piscou e beijou os meus lábios rapidamente.

\- Carlisle! - ouvimos um guincho e nos viramos na direção a Esme, que tentava ajeitar os cabelos e sorria abertamente.

\- Esme, você está bonita como sempre. - ele elogiou tirando o chapéu, ela deu algumas risadinhas, segurei o riso e me encostei mais em Edward que ria enquanto me abraçava.

\- Oh seu velho galanteador! Quer um pedaço de torta?

\- De sua torta? - ela riu e piscou.

\- Se tiver sorte... - ele esfregou a barriga.

\- Sempre me considerei um homem de sorte.

\- Ótimo! Porque eu tenho muita torta pra dar...

\- E eu muita fome de torta.

\- Bom, venha, vou lhe servir.

\- Mal posso esperar. - e os dois saíram juntos em direção à cozinha.

\- Eles estavam falando de torta mesmo?

\- Não, era de sexo mesmo... - fiz uma careta e Edward riu.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, é o encontro semanal deles pra, huh, comer torta... - riu e fiz uma careta.

\- OK, definitivamente, a torta morreu pra mim.

\- Fala de torta mesmo ou sexo?

\- De torta!

\- Ainda bem moça, não iria desistir da sua torta.

\- Ai meus Deus, pare de chamar assim! - Rosie se aproximou de nós e fez uma careta em direção à cozinha.

\- Eles foram comer torta?

\- Sim! - Edward assentiu e ela suspirou.

\- Espero que limpem a bagunça dessa vez, eu que não vou ficar limpando a bagunça daqueles dois pervertidos.

\- Ai Meu Deus! Torta é mesmo o código secreto deles pra sexo?

\- Infelizmente é... - ela resmungou e bufei.

\- Poxa, eu adorava a torta! Agora estou traumatizada.

\- Você fala de torta mesmo, ou de sexo?

\- Acredito que seja da comida torta. - Edward se apressou em dizer e ri.

\- Podemos parar de falar em TORTA?.

\- Sim... - Rosie começou, mas parou de falar quando Emmett entrou todo arrumado, imagino que para falar com Esme.

\- Srta. Bella, Edward, Rosie!

\- Emmett... - ela suspirou e ele sorriu.

\- Eu vim falar com Esme, formalmente.

\- Oh, ela está comendo torta!

\- Eu não me importo de falar com ela, enquanto ela come. - engasguei e Edward riu, Rosie me olhou feio.

\- Na verdade, ela prefere não conversar enquanto come torta.

\- Por quê? É uma torta especial?

\- Não faz ideia...

\- Oh, huh, falarei com ela mais tarde, então! - ele estava pronto para ir, quando Rosie o agarrou pela cintura.

\- Não vá ainda... O que acha de huh, comer um pouco de torta comigo? - ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu adoro torta!

\- Eu também, eu também! - ela piscou pra mim e começou a arrastar um Emmett confuso para a cozinha, e com certeza, Rosie iria levá-lo para o seu quarto.

Olhei para Edward que tinha um grande sorriso bobo.

\- O quê?

\- Então, quer comer...

\- Se terminar essa frase, nunca mais vai me ver nua! - ele fechou a boca firmemente e sorri satisfeita, mas fiz uma careta para as tortas que tinha dispostas no balcão.

 **Esses pervertidos arruinaram as tortas para mim!**

* * *

 **N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk povo pervo né kk**

 **Nem Carlisle e Esme escapam, quer dizer Avô e Avó rsrs**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **enfim, capítulo interessante né**

 **Teve pervisse, e er torta para os Avós :p kkkkk**

 **Bora comentar povo pervo**

 **E sexta não posto pq vou trabalhar de manha ta e não tive tempo de escrever o cap, mas veja pelo lado bom**

 **AMANHA é um dia mega Especial e tem SURPRESA pra todos \o/**

 **bora comentar e fuiii...**

 **.**

 **N/B:** Quem quer comer TORTA no niver da Paulinha? Alguém? Pois é... Vai ter um MONTÃO de tortas lá... Qual o tipo? Todas... ...limão, cereja, banana, abacaxi... Alguém?

 **TUCA**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... __todos teriam o óleo trocado, se é que me entendem :p_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Rosie e eu estávamos recostadas no balcão esperando que as nossas mesas chamassem pedindo a conta, já havia passado a hora do jantar e o restaurante estava bem calmo.

Esme andava pelo lugar toda feliz, cumprimentando os clientes e servindo café, ela havia decido, um par de horas antes, com o avô em seu encalço, eles tinham um sorriso muito satisfeito estampado no rosto.

Estremeci ao saber do por que daquilo...

Tipo, não que eu fosse contra, eles merecem o amor como todo mundo. Mas ele era o avô, e pela a idade, imaginei que as tortas já tinham acabado para ele, e apesar de toda a coisa estranha, estava feliz que não tivessem realmente acabado...

Afinal, eu esperava que naquela idade eu e Edward ainda fôssemos bem ativos...

Sorri, de repente, ao perceber que já planejava viver a minha vida com Edward, eu estava realmente caidinha por ele. E era bom ele estivesse por mim, também!

\- Por que sorri? - olhei para Rosie e ri.

\- Pensando em Edward...

\- Comendo torta?

\- Eca! Dá pra parar com isso?

\- Por que Bella? Comer torta é normal... Todos comem! - riu da minha careta e eu fui para trás do balcão pegar a jarra de café.

\- Eu me recuso a usar essa analogia ridícula. - ela sorriu maliciosa.

\- Então qual vai usar?

\- Como assim?

\- Imagino que você e Edward não ficam só aos beijinhos, né?

\- Não, claro que não!

\- Então, quando vão, você sabe, o que diz por avô?

\- Oh... - parei com a mão na jarra.

\- E aí?

\- Bem, nunca aconteceu, normalmente só vou pro quarto de Edward...

\- Safada!

\- Rosie?! - ri, mas era mesmo.

\- Bem, mesmo assim, acho melhor pensar em um código secreto, pois uma hora vai precisar de um.

\- Acho que está certa. Já pensou em um pra usar com Emmett?

\- Sim, tenho um perfeito.

\- E qual é?

\- Escuta só! (...) Avó, já volto, eu vou só trocar o óleo! - moveu as sobrancelhas e ri alto.

\- Primeiro, espero que quando falar isso não faça essa cara de pervertida.

\- Hey!

\- E segundo... Você não tem carro! - ela fez um bico.

\- Droga! Eu esqueci essa parte... Então o que eu falo...

Começou a pensar e ri, ouvi o sino da porta e segui o olhar naquela direção, o meu ar quase faltou ao ver o homem alto e de terno entrando pela porta, mais do que depressa, eu me abaixei agradecendo a Deus por estar atrás do balcão naquela hora.

\- Be... - Rosie começou, mas a calei com um "shiii" - Mas o quê...?

\- Olá docinho. – a sua pergunta foi cortada pela voz muito familiar que me fez estremecer.

\- Pois não?

\- Estou à procura de uma moça. O celular dela foi rastreado até a entrada dessa cidade, mas depois não tive mais sinal que a mostrasse... Você poderia me ajudar?

Ufa, ainda bem que destruí o celular, sabia que ele me meteria em encrencas.

\- Huh, vou tentar, qual o nome dela?

\- Isabella Swan, é uma garota bonita, um pouco mais baixa que você, cabelos castanhos e olhos também.

\- Não conheço!

\- Tem certeza?

\- É claro, sabe essa é uma cidade pequena, então se alguém novo chegasse, nós logo saberíamos.

\- Certo...

\- O que está havendo Rosie? - ouvi a voz de Esme e gemi.

Ela vai me delatar.

\- Ah avó, esse Senhor está procurando uma moça, uma tal de Isabella, conhece?

\- Isabella? Não, nunca vi.

Eita, que a avó é rápida.

\- Está bem! Obrigado mesmo assim... Aqui, pegue o meu cartão, se ela aparecer por aqui, me ligue, por favor!

\- Claro, Senhor Hunter. Espero que encontrem a sua amiga.

\- Noiva, na verdade.

\- Oh ok, então boa sorte.

\- Obrigado docinho. Senhora... - ouvi os passos se afastando e em seguida a porta, ainda assim, não levantei, estava considerando me rastejar para fora da lanchonete e pra longe de Forks.

\- Bella, ele já foi. - olhei para cima e Rosie me olhava preocupada.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, não vai voltar.

\- Não o conhece! Com certeza ele vai... - murmurei mais para mim mesma.

\- Querida, quem é ele? - voltei a olhar para cima e Esme me fitava preocupada, eu suspirei.

\- O meu noivo em casa, mas eu fugi dele, e não vou voltar.

\- O que ele fez a você?

\- Me bateu uma vez, e quando me recusei a me casar com ele, a minha mãe e o meu padrasto disseram que eu não teria escolha, então parti...

\- O que estamos olhando? - ao som da voz de Edward todo o meu medo passou.

\- Edward! - choraminguei, e no minuto seguinte, ele estava atrás do balcão me abraçando.

\- O que houve?

\- Ele me achou...

\- Quem?

\- James. - o senti ficar tenso e o seu abraço mais apertado.

\- Não se preocupe moça, vou proteger você, e ele não vai levá-la embora.

\- Mas...

\- Sem, mas! Eu vou cuidar de você!

\- Ok...

Arfei quando ele passou os braços embaixo das minhas pernas e me levantou com facilidade, poxa, ele é forte Hein? Bella, esse não é o momento...

\- Esme, Bella vai tirar uns dias de folga. - Edward anunciou já me carregando para a porta.

\- É claro, e Bella querida, não se preocupe... Ninguém vai dizer que a Isabella é você, vou cuidar disso.

\- Obrigada avó. - ela sorriu calorosamente.

\- Vou te visitar no Rancho amanhã, tá? - Rosie prometeu e sorri agradecida.

\- Vamos moça, eu vou cuidar de você.

Meu Cowboy prometeu e só me agarrei mais a ele.

Ao chegarmos lá fora, ele me ajudou a montar e subiu ficando atrás de mim, ao contrário das vezes em que ele cavalgava com calma e íamos conversando, dessa vez, ambos estávamos tensos, Edward fez Caius correr mais que o habitual.

Rapidamente chegamos ao Rancho, e com a sua ajuda desci. Edward pegou na minha mão e me puxou com ele, quando foi colocar Caius em sua baia.

E nem protestei, só queria ficar perto dele naquele momento. Ao acabar, entramos na casa e avô, como sempre, cochilava no sofá.

Sorrindo um pouco, soltei a mão de Edward e fui acordar o avô.

\- Eita, que já chegaram! - resmungou quando o chacoalhei.

\- Bella quis vir mais cedo.

\- Está tudo bem querida?

\- Mais ou menos, mas agora que estou em casa vou ficar bem.

Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e apertei os meus de volta pra ele, percebi o seu olhar seguindo da minha barriga e de volta pra mim.

\- Está grávida? – a minha boca abriu e fechou, olhei para Edward que sorria.

\- Não!

\- Hmmm, tem certeza?

\- Claro que eu tenho! - meio gritei, meio guinchei e ele fez uma careta.

\- Certo, certo, se acalme moça... Avô, só está preocupado com você. - respire fundo.

\- Sim, desculpe-me avô, estou meio nervosa.

\- Eu entendo, mas não fique chateada moça, só quero cuidar de você. - e foi o suficiente, comecei a chorar histericamente e corri para cima.

Entrei em meu quarto me jogando na cama e me acabando de chorar. Poxa, por que essas pessoas incríveis que não tinham nada a ver comigo se preocupavam, quando a minha própria mãe não se importava?

Pouco tempo depois, senti a cama se afundar e braços fortes me rodearem.

\- Está tudo bem moça. - ele sussurrou e me apertou mais forte.

Suspirei e me virei ficando de frente para ele.

\- Não quero ir embora...

\- E não vai!

\- Mas ele veio me buscar e...

\- Isabella Swan, você quer ficar comigo, e com o avô? E o mais importante, quer ficar COMIGO?

\- Claro que quero!

\- Então, não importa quem venha aqui, você não vai a lugar algum!

Sorri e comecei a me sentir mais aliviada.

\- Me quer mesmo, né?

\- Mais que tudo moça.

\- Obrigada, por cuidar de mim.

\- Sempre amor! - sorri e me aconcheguei mais a ele, os seus braços fortes me rodearam e me agarrei ao meu Cowboy, como se ele fosse o meu bote salva vidas.

O que ele meio que era.

Senti os seus lábios em minha testa e com um pequeno sorriso adormeci.

[...]

Deitei sobre Edward com alivio na alma, as suas mãos grandes passeavam por meu corpo e suspirei baixinho.

\- Podíamos ficar aqui para sempre?

\- Se quiser moça... - ergui a cabeça e ele sorria preguiçosamente.

\- Seria perfeito. Mas infelizmente não podemos.

\- Quem disse que não?

\- Temos que trabalhar... Cuidar do Rancho, entre outras coisas.

\- É acho que sim. Mas podemos passar algumas horas por dia assim. - sorri mais.

\- Sim, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Edward riu e de repente nos virou ficando sobre mim, o abracei pelo pescoço, o puxando para mim, mas ele parou a milímetros dos meus lábios.

\- Você é danada de bonita, Bella.

\- Você é danado de gostoso! - ele sorriu e me beijou profundamente, eu suspirei me abrindo para ele.

Senti a sua ereção entre as minhas coxas e me abri mais, sem deixar de me beijar, ele me penetrou e o abracei apertado, enquanto mais uma vez ele me possuía deliciosamente.

Ele me beijava deliciosamente, me tocava e me fudia, como havia feito antes, assim que acordamos naquela manhã, mas agora quando ele correu para fazer as tarefas, me arrastou para o nosso canto secreto... No qual fizemos amor incontáveis vezes, eu só queria ele mais e mais.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, ele passou a beijar e lamber a minha pele, sem nunca deixar de meter, o abracei, com braços e pernas me abrindo mais para ele, gemendo o seu nome, e me deleitando com os seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito para virmos, em uma bagunça de gemidos e toques, e quando estávamos satisfeitos, deitamos sobre a grama com um sorriso bobo.

\- Moça?

\- Sim...

\- Eu já disse que te amo? - me sentei abruptadamente.

\- O quê? - o vi sorrir e colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhar para o céu.

\- Eu te amo Isabella. - ele me olhou de canto de olho, eu sorri e voltei a me deitar, dessa vez, usando o peito dele como travesseiro.

\- Te amo também, meu Cowboy. - senti os seus dedos em meu queixo e o olhei.

\- Que bom que ama, porque vou me casar com você.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, amanhã! – o meu sorriso morreu e o fitei com a boca aberta.

\- Como é?

\- Pensei a noite toda moça, não quero perdê-la, então vamos casar.

\- Mas, huh, tem certeza?

\- Sim, você não tem? Disse que me amava, ou mentia?

\- Eu amo, de verdade, mas não quero que se case comigo só para me proteger.

\- Esse é um dos motivos é claro, mas quero me casar com você, porque não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você.

Suspirei e me sentei, em seguida, montei em seu estomago, ele encarou os meus seios por um momento, e rindo, deslizei por seu corpo voltando a deitar em cima dele.

\- Então vou ser a Senhora Cullen?

\- Isso mesmo moça! - - ele sorriu satisfeito e apoiei o meu rosto em cima das minhas mãos.

\- Avô vai gostar.

\- Ele vai adorar. - ri baixinho.

\- Wow! Eu vou me casar!

\- Pode apostar que vai!

\- Posso continuar trabalhando?

\- Se quiser. Não precisa claro, mas se gosta, deve continuar.

\- Então eu vou, gosto muito da lanchonete.

\- Que bom, a avó sentiria a sua falta se parasse de ir.

\- Eu sentiria falta dela, assim como de Rosie.

\- Então deve continuar no emprego.

\- Eu vou! Então vamos nos casar amanhã mesmo?

\- Sim, por que esperar?

\- Bem, nem tenho um vestido, ou preparamos uma festa, e o bolo e flores... – o percebi rolar os olhos.

\- Moça, só você, eu, o padre e o avô, é tudo o que precisamos. - torci o nariz.

\- Eu vejo que quer um casamento prático.

\- Quero um casamento que te faça minha esposa, com o resto posso lidar.

\- Pois eu quero um casamento bonito, para me lembrar dele.

\- Certo, certo, poderemos nos casar semana que vem, e nem mais um dia vou te dar.

\- Perfeito! Rosie me ajudará a arrumar as coisas. - ele sorriu.

\- Acho melhor voltarmos, então.

\- OK!

Juntos, nós nos levantamos, nos vestimos e voltamos para Caius. Já estávamos próximos a casa quando ouvimos um barulho de tiro.

\- Isso foi um tiro?

\- Merda, avô achou a espingarda.

Espingarda?

Edward esporeou Caius que saiu em disparada, ao nos aproximarmos da casa grande, vimos avô na varanda com uma espingarda, mas o mais chocante era ver que ele a apontava justamente para Phil.

O meu padrasto estava próximo a casa com as mãos para cima e os olhos arregalados.

\- Senhor...

\- Eu avisei! Dê mais um passo e o próximo tiro será no seu pé.

 **Eita, que se eu não fizesse nada a minha mãe iria ficar viúva, de novo!**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita que James apareceu na cidade e em seguida Phil?**

 **Alguem ta preocupado com o futuro desse casal pervo?**

 **Eu to, se fosse vcs também ficariam u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Agora deixa eu ir, e bora comentar \o/**

 **to cansada, tirei a semana passada de folga e ja to cansada**

 **é a idade :p só tenho 30 e ja to assim, imagina quando chegar nos 50 kkkkk**

 **Enfim, to indo povo**

 **beijocas e nos vemooooos semana que vem, como disse to cansada u.u**

 **.**

 **N/B :** Aiaiaiaia Paulinha, agora não vai haver mais casamento? Tem que ter, tem que ter! O que acham meu povo? Eu sugiro que ele a ponha na garupa de Caius e vá agorinha mesmo casar! Comentem muito para o casório sair logo!

 **TUCA**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... a colher sempre se meteria na torta kkk._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO DOZE**_

Edward grunhiu e me abraçou com um pouco de força, imagino que para afastar os meus tremores.

\- Bella? O conhece?

\- É o meu padrasto... - consegui murmurar e o seu abraço se tornou mais forte.

\- Diaxo! Como ele te achou?

\- Não sei...

\- Quer dar meia volta?

Olhei para o avô com a espingarda e para Phil, a minha vontade de fugir era grande... Tipo, muitooo grande... Mas eu não poderia... ...ou poderia?

\- Senhor, por favor, eu só estou procurando a minha enteada Isabella... A mãe dela está doente de tanta preocupação.

\- Não conheço Bella alguma!

\- Isabella, então! Disseram-me que ela morava com o Senhor.

\- O que quer com essa moça?

\- Que ela volte para casa! A mãe dela, o noivo e inclusive eu, bem, estamos todos preocupados...

\- Mentiroso! - gritei sem me conter e todos me olharam, corei um pouco, mas empinei o meu queixo, pronta para brigar se ele voltasse a mentir.

\- Isabella, graças a Deus... - assim que ele deu um passo em minha direção, avô atirou próximo ao pé de Phil, o vi congelar e olhar para o avô.

\- Eu avisei para não se mexer!

\- Isabella, por favor, mande esse homem me deixar te abraçar.

Neguei, enquanto Edward me ajudava a descer de Caius, então me aproximei dele só um pouco, mas com o meu Cowboy quase colado em mim.

\- O que quer Phil?

\- Te levar de volta para casa.

\- Eu já estou em casa?

\- Mas... A sua mãe e James, e... Bem, a nossa casa não é aqui.

\- A sua não é, mas a minha agora é. Moro com o avô e vou casar com Edward.

\- Quem é Edward? - como se na sugestão, o meu cowboy imediatamente me abraçou por trás, puxando-me contra o seu peito e olhou firmemente para Phil.

\- Sou Edward!

\- Mas e James?

\- Sabe muito bem que me recuso a casar com aquele idiota.

\- Mas, temos um acordo e...

\- Chega! Nós não temos nada! Vocês fizeram tudo pelas as minhas costas, agora se fodam! - ele grunhiu.

\- Menina insolente, sabe quantos milhões estão envolvidos nesse casamento?

\- Nem ligo! - o vi ficando vermelho, e com certeza, se não tivesse uma espingarda apontada para a cabeça dele agora, ele estaria me esganando.

\- Isabella, escute... Se não voltar, a sua mãe e eu... Nós estaremos na miséria, precisamos que se case com James e... - neguei e dei um passo para trás, Edward me seguiu ainda agarrado a mim.

\- Não, eu já lhe disse! Eu não gosto de James e não iria me casar com ele. Você foi quem inventou de fazer as coisas pelas as minhas costas. Agora dê um jeito! Eu não sou sua propriedade!

\- Maldita menina!

\- Acho que está na hora de ir, Senhor. - Edward me soltou, me empurrando para trás dele. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, avô engatilhou a arma e Phil empalideceu.

\- Eu vou, mas isso não acabou.

Virando de costas, ele partiu, eu me agarrei em Edward, enterrando a cabeça em suas costas, respirando aliviada, rapidamente, ele se virou e me abraçou com força.

\- Calma moça.

\- Estava com medo...

\- Não precisa ter medo. - assenti contra o seu peito e senti os seus lábios em meus cabelos, em seguida, os seus braços me levantaram, eu me agarrei a ele, enquanto ele me levava para a casa.

Edward parou por um momento e senti uma mão em minha testa, suspirei e olhei para o avô.

\- Está bem querida?

\- Um pouco triste...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, ninguém vai tirá-la de nós.

\- Obrigada avô, eu te amo! – o seu lábio tremeu e ele pigarreou.

\- Também, te amo querida. - sorri fracamente e voltei a deitar a cabeça no peito de Edward.

\- Vou colocá-la na cama.

\- Certo! Vou mandar os rapazes darem uma olhada pelo Rancho, não confio naquele homem, tem olhos de cobra. - senti Edward assentindo e me agarrei a ele.

\- Também percebi isso, o ex-noivo dela é pior.

\- Você o conheceu?

\- Sim. Quando estava entrando na lanchonete, trombei em um cara que nunca vi na cidade antes, quando encontrei Bella, presumi que aquele fosse o noivo.

\- Ex... - sussurrei e o senti rir.

\- Sim, eu sou o seu noivo! - sorri um pouquinho e ouvi o avô pigarrear.

\- Considerando que a moça está na minha casa, você tem que pedir a minha benção rapaz! - senti Edward suspirar.

\- É claro avô! Senhor será que poderia me dá a benção para que eu me case com Isabella?

\- Huh... ...não sei...

\- Avô?! - guinchei rindo e ele piscou para mim.

\- Oh, está bem! Eu dou! Crianças apressadas! - resmungou.

Sorri mais relaxada agora.

\- Vamos moça, vamos deitar um pouco.

\- Ok...

Edward subiu as escadas e foi diretamente para o seu quarto. Ele me deitou gentilmente, tirou os meus sapatos, me ajudou a me livrar do uniforme, quando estava só de calcinha, ele sorriu e foi até a porta, trancando-a e tirou as suas próprias roupas, ficando só de calça, então subiu na cama ficando ao meu lado.

Mordi o lábio, admirando o seu corpão.

\- Acho que deveria tirar tudo, vai ficar mais confortável. - ele riu.

\- Se tirar a sua... - mal deixei que ele terminasse, já tinha me livrado da calcinha e estava completamente nua. Ele riu e tirou a calça, suspirei ao ver o seu corpo nu.

Edward rolou, ficando em cima de mim e abracei o seu pescoço.

\- Edward...

\- Sim, moça?

\- Não vai deixar alguém me levar embora, né?

\- Nunca! Você é minha agora...

Suspirei aliviada e o puxei para baixo, até os seus lábios roçarem nos meus.

\- Eu te amo meu Cowboy.

\- Te amo, minha Bella. - sussurrou antes de esmagar os seus lábios nos meus.

O nosso beijo era urgente e meio desesperado, em seguida, não era só as nossas bocas que estavam desesperadas, eram as mãos, os nossos corpos... Queríamos estar colados, grudados como um...

Quando a sua boca largou a minha, para que respirássemos, os seus lábios passaram a tocar o meu corpo, o meu pescoço, os meus seios, o meu estômago e o meu centro necessitado... A minha mente apagou, quando a sua língua invadiu a minha entrada.

Beijando e chupando, me deixando molinha, molinha em seus braços, ele sugou o meu clitóris com tanta força... Eu era apenas uma bagunça arfante e excitada, mas quando eu estava a ponto de vir, ele se afastou e voltou a me beijar, afundando dentro de mim com força.

Gemi alto, ele engoliu o meu gemido com um beijo faminto, o seu pau parecia imitar a sua língua, entrando e saindo da minha boca, devorando os meus lábios assim como ele devorava o meu sexo.

Gritei em sua boa, lamuriei, choraminguei, pedi por mais e ele me deu... Meteu forte e rápido, e quando eu estava no limite, o seu pau bateu naquele lugar que me fez ver estrelas, o meu corpo inteiro tremia com a força do meu orgasmo.

A minha boceta piscava e apertava o seu pau tão forte, que desencadeou o orgasmo dele, quando ele veio, o seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, eu o abracei com força, não querendo nunca mais soltá-lo.

\- Te amo... - sussurrei, e ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou apertado também, enterrando o rosto entre os meus seios.

Adormeci agarrada a ele e tive um sonho agitado. James e Phil voltando e me levando...

Quando abri os olhos, estava sozinha na cama.

Olhei pela janela e já era dia.

Levantei-me espreguiçando-me inteira, fui atrás de roupas, peguei uma camisa de Edward e uma cueca, amarrei a cintura da cueca para que ela não caísse e calcei os meus stilletos mesmo e saí em busca de Edward ou do avô.

Desci as escadas e ao chegar à sala, parei abruptamente.

\- Que diabos! - grunhi ao ver a avó, Rosie e Emmett, o avô e Edward, todos arrumados.

\- Dia moça!

\- Vão à missa? - murmurei torcendo o nariz e eles riram.

\- Bem, temos um Padre, mas ele não veio celebrar uma missa. Ele veio para casar vocês! - explicou o avô, eu reparei no Padre sentado no sofá, tomando um café e comendo um pedaço de bolo.

Eita!

Vou casar? Agora?

\- Edward?!

\- Sei que queria um casamento grande, mas quero me casar com você imediatamente moça. Eu não quero ter medo...

\- Tem medo de quê?

\- De que tirem você de mim. - suspirando o abracei.

\- Tenho medo disso também.

\- Estão vamos nos casar! - anunciou e ri.

Jesus, eu vou casar, AGORA!

\- Ok, mas eu não tenho vestido... - a avó de repente, veio para perto de mim com um pacote.

\- Venha querida, vou ajudá-la a se vestir.

\- Oh, ok...

Sem esperar que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, fui levada para cima com Rosie logo atrás de nós.

Ao chegarmos ao meu quarto, Esme me entregou a caixa e sorri.

\- O que é?

\- Abra... - rindo abri a caixa e suspirei ao ver o tecido branco, tirei o vestido de dentro e ri.

Que vestido feio!

Era todo volumoso, e cheio de babados.

\- Quer que me case com isso?

\- Prefere se casar de cueca e uma camisa? - segui o seu olhar e corei.

Merda! Eu fui lá embaixo vestida assim.

\- Eu acho que é um vestido lindo. - Rosie mentiu na maior cara de pau, eu estreitei os olhos para ela.

\- Que bom que pensa assim menina, já estou costurando o seu.

\- O quê?

\- Vai ter mais babados que esse. Eu adoro um babado. - falou orgulhosa e vi Rosie fazendo uma careta e ri.

Toma!

Suspirei olhando o vestido mais feio que já vi, mas fazer o quê? Melhor do que se casar de cueca.

Com a ajuda de Esme, coloquei o vestido.

E tipo, ela teve que me ajudar mesmo, porque tinha tantos babados, que eu não achava os buracos das mangas ou da cabeça.

Quando ela terminou, eu já estava suando. Esme suspirou e forcei um sorriso, já Rosie nem segurava a risada, ria, ou melhor, gargalhava, a infeliz.

Ah, ela vai ver no casamento dela!

Alisei o vestido com uma careta, ele parecia um vestido daqueles filmes de época, mas tinha tanto babado, que quase não conseguia ver a forma do infeliz.

\- Está linda!

\- Maravilhosa! - Rosie riu e mostrei o dedo do meio para ela, o que a fez rir mais.

As duas me ajudaram a me maquiar e arrumar o meu cabelo, o deixamos solto e advinha? Esme tirou, não sei de onde, um pequeno véu, cheio de babados também!

Rosie guinchou uma risada e Esme grunhiu e apontou para a porta.

\- Rosie, vá fazer algo de útil, avise que Bella descerá em alguns minutos.

Quando finalmente achei os meus pés, no meio daquele monte de babados, calcei os meus stilletos.

Eu passo vergonha, mas não perco a pose.

Assim que Rosie se foi, Esme pegou em minhas mãos e me levou para a cama, nos sentamos na beirada.

\- Escute querida, sei que esse é um momento importante, e que devemos ter a mãe da gente nos acompanhando...

\- Sim... - falei tristemente e ela bufou.

\- Não sei quem é a sua mãe, mas já a acho uma idiota por perder esse momento maravilhoso.

\- Obrigada avó...

\- Só falo a verdade, meu bem. Agora como a sua mãe não está aqui, devo lhe dar os conselhos que a sua mãe daria.

\- Conselhos?

\- Sim, sim, sabe para a vida de casada e para a... huh, noite de núpcias.

\- Oh... oh, esses conselhos...

\- Sim. Primeiro sobre o casamento. Seja sempre boa, cuide para que o seu marido seja feliz, e o mais importante, não deixe o miserável mandar em você.

\- Avó! - guinchei e ela assentiu.

\- Isso mesmo, minha filha, porque na hora que ele começar, não parará mais. Mostre que você também manda, e muito!

\- Ok.

\- Agora sobre a noite de núpcias, sei que vai estar nervosa, mas não fique... Edward é um bom rapaz e te ama. Quando ele huh, enfiar a colher na sua torta, tente aproveitar.

\- Colher? - ela corou um pouco.

\- Sim, sabe, quando ele colocar o cavalo na baia, mas antes ele vai deixá-la pronta para receber o cavalo.

\- Oh meu Deus!

\- Não se assuste ao ver a colher dele. Só procure ter certeza de que ele a tenha deixado bem lustrosa, assim quando ele for comer a torta, os dois aproveitarão.

Meu Deus!

\- Acho que já é o suficiente de conselhos.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim, sim, absoluta. Vamos logo ao casamento.

\- Está ansiosa para colocar o cavalo na baia, né?

\- Pode se dizer que sim... - ela riu.

\- No meu tempo, eu também ficava.

\- E não fica mais? - já sabia a resposta, mas tive que perguntar, ela pareceu pensar e corou um pouco.

\- Bem, às vezes, mas eu tenho como resolver esse probleminha.

Eca!

Melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Certo, então vamos, estou ansiosa para me casar com o meu Cowboy.

\- E é um Cowboy danado de bonito!

\- Sim, ele é... - ela sorriu e juntas descemos.

Ela foi primeiro, mas antes que eu chegasse ao andar de baixo, avô veio até mim.

\- Me daria à honra de me deixar te acompanhar?

\- Sim. Obrigada avô.

\- Não conheci o seu pai, mas sei que ele estaria orgulhoso de você querida.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Sim, foi embora do lugar que te fazia mal, e agora vai se casar com um homem que te ama, que você escolheu. Estamos todos orgulhosos de você.

Beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Obrigada avô... – funguei, ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

Respiramos fundo e descemos, ao entrarmos na sala, todos se voltaram para nós, vi que Edward estava parado de terno ao lado do Padre, tão bonito... Ele segurava o chapéu na mão, havia também, vários rapazes dos que trabalhavam no Rancho.

Quando Edward me viu, ele sorriu, mas quando os seus olhos chegaram ao vestido, ele torceu o nariz, eu segurei a risada. Ao nos aproximarmos, avô beijou a minha mão e entregou a Edward.

\- Olá moça!

\- Oi...

\- Pronta para se casar?

\- É claro!

Ambos nos viramos para o Padre com as mãos dadas, então o Padre começou a discursar sobre amor e casamento e blá, blá, blá, enfim, olhei para Edward que me fitava também e sorrimos, em seguida, ele franziu o cenho e sussurrou.

\- Onde arrumou esse vestido danando de feio? - ri baixinho.

\- Nem me pergunte... Só se case comigo.

\- Certo, moça!

Voltamo-nos para o Padre que murmurou as palavras temidas.

\- Existe alguém aqui que seja contra esse casamento?

Edward e eu prendemos a respiração, e pelo canto do olho vi o avô engatilhar a espingarda.

 **Eita, mesmo se tivesse alguém, iria se calar!**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita que até o casório desses dois é bagunçado kkkkkkk**

 **to muitooooo cansada povo pervo**

 **Então amo vcs, comentam muitão e aaaaaaaaaaaaaah adorando os coments e todo o blá, blá, blá que eu sempre falo :p**

 **kkkkkk**

 **me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B –** SORTUDA! Enfim o casamento mais esperado! Espertinho esse Cowboy, pegou a moça e se casou mesmo! E agora? Que venham os rebentos! Mas... Será que Phil e James vão mesmo desistir? O que acham povo pervo? Comments please!

 **TUCA**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... vestidos de babados seriam proibidos._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Quando ninguém se pronunciou, Edward e eu soltamos a respiração e nos fitamos rindo, parecendo nervoso, o Padre olhava entre nós e o avô, se aproximou um pouco e perguntou baixinho.

\- Vocês estão se casando contra a sua vontade?

\- O quê? - guinchei e Edward riu.

\- Não seu Padre. É que o ex-noivo da moça tá na cidade, e o avô só quer ter certeza que ninguém vai impedir o casamento.

\- Ah, entendo. Então vamos logo com isso. Meus caros irmãos... - o interrompi.

\- Pode pular essa parte?

\- Huh, sim, certo... Estamos reunidos aqui para celebrar... - dessa vez Edward o interrompeu.

\- Seu Padre pula essa também.

\- Está bem, está bem... O amor que vemos aqui hoje...

\- Seu Padre... - Edward começou o interrompendo mais uma vez e o padre grunhiu.

\- Diacho! O que é agora?

\- Só casa a gente logo.

\- Mas... – o avô engatilhou a arma mais uma vez e quando o vislumbrei, ele mirava ameaçadoramente para o Padre que deu um passo para trás.

\- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Volturi Cullen como o seu legítimo esposo?

\- Aceito! - me apressei em dizer, pois até eu estava com medo da espingarda do avô.

Espera, um dos sobrenomes de Edward era Volturi? Como os Volturi de Nova York? Antes que eu perguntasse, o Padre continuou.

\- E você Edward Anthony Volturi Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como a sua legítima esposa?

\- Aceito uai!

\- As alianças? - olhei para Edward, que olhou para mim.

\- Diacho! Eu me esqueci dos aneizinhos. - comecei a rir e ouvi o avô pigarrear.

Viramo-nos para ele e sorrimos ao vê-lo segurando as alianças.

\- Eram dos pais de Edward...

\- Obrigado avô. - sussurrei e ele assentiu.

Edward as pegou com um sorrisão, colocou a minha no meu dedo e já começava a colocar a sua, quando tirei da mão dele e eu mesma coloquei-a beijando a sua mão depois. O seu sorriso se tornou maior, se isso fosse possível.

Extremamente felizes, nos voltamos para o Padre que assentiu e segurou as nossas mãos unidas.

\- Eu os declaro marido e mulher! O que Deus uniu o homem jamais separará! - uniu as nossas mãos. - Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward me deu um selinho, e quando o Padre nos soltou, ele nos virou para os nossos amigos e familiares.

\- Eu agora os apresento... O Senhor e a Senhora Edward Anthony Volturi Cullen!

Todos vieram nos abraçar, desejando-nos felicidades, as nossas mãos estavam unidas o tempo todo.

Wow, eu estou casada!

Sorri abertamente nem acreditando.

\- Meus filhos, vocês me apresaram tanto, que me esqueci de que vocês precisam assinar o livro de registros.

Ele nos mostrou um livro e rapidamente assinamos.

O Padre nos deu os parabéns e correu em ir embora.

Assim que ele se foi, voltamos a nossa pequena comemoração.

\- Bem crianças, como o casamento de vocês foi às pressas, nem deu tempo de eu fazer um bolo danado de bonito, então eu trouxe uma torta. - Esme anunciou e me encolhi, já o avô olhou para ela todo animado.

\- Torta? Adoro as suas tortas!

\- É, nós bem sabemos... - grunhiu Rosie e ri.

\- Eu também adoro torta! - Emmett murmurou e ri mais.

\- Também sabemos disso... - Edward piscou para mim, eu logo percebi a cara de Emmett ficando vermelha.

\- Não esse tipo de torta, se bem que eu gosto daquela também, mas, huh...

\- Mozão, melhor ficar quieto.

Ele assentiu e vi Esme e o avô o olhando confuso.

\- Então vamos comer a torta! - Rosie anunciou e foi para a cozinha acompanhada da avó para pegar a bendita torta.

Edward se sentou no primeiro banco disponível, me puxando para o seu colo.

Ele foi me abraçar, mas estava um pouco difícil com tantos babados. Ri e eu mesma o abracei.

\- Então marido, o que quer fazer agora?

\- Ir lá para cima consumar o casamento.

\- Já não foi consumado, não? - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

\- Daquela vez não conta. Agora é que importa.

\- Eu te amo...

\- Te amo moça! - sussurrou e sorri beijando os seus lábios.

Mas uma vez ele tentou me abraçar, mas os seus braços se perdiam entre os babados.

\- Diacho, onde está a sua cintura? - ri e ele me olhou com uma carranca, o que me fez rir mais.

\- Desculpe-me Edward, mas esse vestido é ridículo. - sussurrei a última parte e ele assentiu, parecendo frustrado.

\- Assim que conseguirmos te tirar dele, vamos queimá-lo.

\- Por quê? Não quer que a nossa filha use-o no casamento dela?

\- Diacho moça, a menina nem nasceu e já a odeia? - ri e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Estou brincando, eu te ajudo a acender a fogueira. - ele riu e beijou a minha testa.

Rosie votou acompanhada da avó trazendo pratos com tortas, distribuindo para todos, sentou-se em seguida no colo de Emmett e avó ao lado do avô.

Oh, eles faziam um casal tão bonitinho, tipo, Bonnie e Clyde, sabe, pela tapa olhos e a espingarda. Pareciam mais uma dupla de bandidos.

Olhei para a minha torta com desgosto e dei para Edward quando ele acabou a dele, o vi sorrir e nem se importar de comer. Credo!

Depois de todos comerem, ficamos mais um pouquinho conversando, e aí todos se foram. Esme iria abrir a lanchonete, Emmett a oficina e o avô disse que cuidaria das obrigações de Edward.

Tão rápido como aquele casamento aconteceu, todos sumiram nos deixando a sós, rimos e soltei um gritinho quando Edward me pegou no colo.

\- Edward...

\- Agora que todos já se foram, é hora de consumar o nosso casamento.

Ele praticamente correu para cima, e ri todo o caminho. Ao entrarmos no seu quarto, passamos a nos beijar, Edward me jogou na cama e ri mais.

\- Venha Cowboy... - ele começou a se livrar de suas roupas e suspirei, a cada pedaço de pele sendo revelado.

Quando estava completamente nu, subiu em cima de mim e passou a me beijar, gemi contra os seus lábios, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Senti as suas mãos em mim, imagino que procurando o zíper, ou botão, ou o que diabos fosse que segurasse aquele vestido em mim... Ainda me beijando, Edward continuou tateando e tateando, até que ele grunhiu contra a minha boca e me virou na cama, me deixando de bruços.

\- Edward...

\- Espere, já acharei o zíper... - ri enquanto ele tateava. - Diacho, onde fica?

\- Honestamente, eu nem sei como entrei nesse monte de babado.

Ele rosnou e arfei quando o senti rasgar o vestido.

\- Consegui!

\- Você o rasgou! - falei rindo.

\- Eu resolvi o problema. - ele me virou de volta para ele e rasgou mais o vestido, até me deixar de calcinha e sutiã. – Ah, agora sim.

Ri e voltei a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

\- Vai me possuir agora, marido?

\- Pode apostar esposa... - grunhiu e voltou a me beijar.

O seu beijo foi urgente, assim como as suas mãos. Ele se livrou do meu sutiã, assim como da minha calcinha, então passou a me tocar e provocar, usando mãos e bocas para me deixar louca.

Os seus dedos habilmente brincavam com as minhas dobras, enquanto a sua boca saiu da minha e passou para os meus seios que ele degustava com vontade, beijando e chupando os mamilos.

Deixando-me quente, molhada e o querendo desesperadamente.

\- Edward... - arfei, quando ele empurrou dois dedos em mim e mordeu o meu mamilo.

Ele riu ofegante.

\- Diga amor...

\- Me tome...

\- Em breve...

\- Por favor, agora, preciso, me de... - gemi sem saber realmente o que queria.

Não sabia muito bem o que queria mesmo.

\- Me foda... - ele gemeu, abriu as minhas pernas, se posicionado entre elas, eu o abracei com as minhas coxas, me abrindo ao máximo que eu conseguia, então ele passou a empurrar para dentro.

\- Porra, entrar em você é sempre o céu... - Edward sussurrou e assenti me agarrando a ele.

Era o céu ter ele em mim, o seu pau me preenchia tão completamente, deliciosamente, indo tão fundo que parecia que o sentia no meu útero.

Ele ficou parado um momento, sentindo o meu calor e a minha umidade, eu arranhei as suas costas e gemi baixinho o seu nome, pedindo que me fizesse dele, aquilo deve ter sido o suficiente, pois ele passou a me fuder forte.

E foi fuder mesmo! Foi intenso, foi rápido e me fez ver estrelas.

As suas investidas poderosas me faziam gritar de prazer, me agarrei a ele como se a minha vida dependesse daquele ato, pois era o momento em que ele me fazia totalmente sua, para sempre.

As suas investidas foram acompanhadas por beijos, ora em minha boca, ora em meus seios e ombros, assim como em minhas mãos que o apertavam e arranhavam, querendo mais, querendo tudo.

E ele me deu tudo e mais um pouco, quando viemos, explodimos juntos de prazer, nos abraçando ofegantes e sorrindo como dois bobos apaixonados, que era exatamente o que éramos.

[...]

Saí do celeiro em companhia de Edward, carregávamos os baldes, ele sorriu, eu retribuí. Ele não parava de sorrir desde que acordamos, pode ter algo a ver com o casamento, mas acho que tinha mais a ver com o boquete que lhe dei quando acordamos...

Enfim, ao entrarmos o avô sorriu.

\- Bom dia meus filhos.

\- Dia avô.

\- Bom dia avô. - abracei-o pelo pescoço e beijei a sua bochecha, ele sorriu apertando as minhas mãos.

\- Dormiu bem querida?

\- Sim e o Senhor?

\- Foi bom...

Ajudei a preparar o café e servi para o avô e o meu marido.

Marido...

Adorava o som daquela palavra, e ainda mais sabendo que era Edward.

Estávamos comendo e conversando quando ouvimos uma movimentação lá fora, Edward se levantou e olhou pela janela, ele logo suspirou, o avô deu uma rápida olhada e correu para cima.

\- O que houve?

\- Problemas...

\- Quem é? - me levantei também e gemi ao ver um carro de Polícia e ao lado dele, James e Phil.

Merda!

\- Pronto, vamos lá! - avô voltou com a espingarda em mãos.

Olhei consternada para Edward que deu de ombros e seguimos atrás do avô, quando ele saiu da casa, olhou da varanda para os "convidados".

\- O que querem?

\- Dia avô! Esses cavalheiros aqui vieram atrás da moça. - avô bufou.

\- Jasper Whitlock, eu o conheço desde bebê, não me faça me lembrar dos dias em que o colocava sobre os joelhos e lhe dava umas palmadas.

Vi o rapaz engolir em seco, ele parecia somente um pouco mais velho do que Edward, talvez uns dois ou três anos, tinha cabelos loiros, curtos e olhos claros, além de ser bem alto. Ele trajava um uniforme de policial, já bem gasto.

\- Avô, não seja assim, sou o Delegado, caramba!

\- Poderia ser até o Papa rapaz, esses homens não entram na minha propriedade. - engatilhou a arma e apontou para Phil.

\- Oficial, você não fará nada?

\- E irritar o avô? Nem pensar!- o Delegado se apressou em dizer e escondi o riso.

\- Isabella, chega dessa palhaçada! Vamos voltar agora para casa, a sua mãe já terminou os preparativos do casamento.

\- James, eu não vou voltar! E mande-a cancelar tudo, porque já me casei.

\- O quê? - Phil berrou. - Com esse xucro?

\- Do que mesmo me chamou? - Edward rosnou e Phil hesitou, mas ergueu a cabeça.

\- Bicho do mato, se preferir. Venha Isabella, vamos anular esse casamento e você se casa com James.

\- Nunca! Eu prefiro morrer a me casar com esse escroto.

\- Isabella... - James rosnou dando um passo em minha direção, então o avô engatilhou a arma e atirou, quase no pé de James.

O homem pulou para trás, tão rápido que caiu de bunda.

\- Caralho! Exijo que prenda esse homem, agora mesmo! - James mandou e o Delegado fez pouco caso.

\- Ele nem te acertou. E você tá invadindo a propriedade do avô.

\- Porra, de que lado você está?

\- Do avô, ele conhece a minha mãe, e se ele falar mal de mim para ela, eu tô perdido! - se apressou em dizer e olhei chocada para Edward, que simplesmente riu.

\- E você não vai falar nada? - Phil gritou olhando para Edward, enquanto ajudava James a levantar.

\- Não há mais nada a falar! Vocês estão invadindo a propriedade. Isabella é minha esposa, e ninguém vai tirá-la daqui.

\- Quer saber, pode ficar com ela! O casamento está cancelado. Eu não quero essa puta mais... - James grunhiu se afastando, vi Edward pronto para ir bater nele, mas agarrei o seu braço negando.

\- Mas James...

\- Até Phil! O meu pai entrará em contato.

Phil gemeu e me olhou irritado.

\- Viu o que fez? Eu acabei de perder milhões por sua culpa, caramba!

\- Pensasse nisso antes de me vender. - empinei o queixo e ele grunhiu.

\- Isso não acabou menina.

Rapidamente, ele se foi e fiquei fitando o Policial, que olhou para o avô, então suspirou.

\- Venha tomar café, Jasper.

\- Obrigado avô. Estou faminto, esses almofadinhas foram logo cedo me acordar. Nem deu tempo de comer.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, o homem entrou e tomou um lugar à mesa, dei de ombros e o servi, ele passou a comer com vontade.

Sentei-me com Edward ao meu lado, ele sorriu e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por trazer tanta confusão para a sua vida. - ele riu e beijou a minha testa.

\- Vale a pena, se no final vou ter você, moça. - sorri bobamente e fechei os olhos por um momento.

\- Ah querida, esse é Jasper Whitlock, o meu sobrinho. - abri os olhos de repente e o Delegado sorria abertamente.

\- Oi prima. - ri.

\- Olá primo.

\- A mãe tá brava, porque não foi convidada para o casório.

\- Ele foi meio às pressas, me entendo com a minha irmã depois. - ele assentiu e voltou a comer, olhei para Edward.

\- Esqueci-me de comentar, esse é o meu primo, o Delegado da cidade.

\- Quer saber, nem estou surpresa, só tem loucura nessa cidade mesmo.

\- Acha que somos loucos?

\- Com certeza, por isso que gosto tanto daqui e de vocês!

Ele riu e voltou a comer.

 **Caramba, parece que consegui me livrar de James, mas temia que com Phil não fosse tão fácil assim... Porque, com certeza, ele vai voltar...**

* * *

 **N/A: Ain to tão cansadinha, que nem vou postar no grupo, só aki mesmo e vou dormir kkkk**

 **Eita, que apareceu mais um louco kkkkk**

 **Esse Delegado num é de nada, tem medo do avô, aiaia**

 **preocupada com esse povo**

 **E vcs o que acharam do cap?**

 **vão comentar povo pervoooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... os cavalos sempre seriam grandes e caberiam muito bem nas baias_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPITULO QUATORZE**

Os dias que se seguiram foram bem calmos.

Sem Phil, ou James.

Sem trabalho, afinal eu estava em lua de mel.

Então, os meus dias praticamente foram ficar na cama com Edward, e huh, no celeiro, no lago e algumas vezes no banheiro.

Enfim, só alegria com o meu Cowboy.

Já havia passado uma semana do meu casamento e já estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho, estava sentada sobre Caius com Edward atrás de mim, me abraçando.

\- Tem certeza que quer trabalhar? Sabe que não precisa...

\- Eu sei, mas quero me ocupar enquanto você trabalha no Rancho.

\- Tudo bem, mas vou aparecer na hora do almoço para podermos comer juntos.

\- Ok! - ganhei um beijo no pescoço que me arrepiou toda e o senti sorrir contra a minha pele.

Ao nos aproximarmos na lanchonete, Edward saltou e me ajudou a descer, antes que eu me afastasse de suas mãos, ele me deu um beijo estalado, eu sorri o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo moça... Inté mais tarde.

\- Inté! - ri e ele sorriu me dando mais um beijo antes de partir.

Praticamente flutuando entrei na lanchonete, fui para trás do balcão. Rosie e Esme vieram me dar às boas vindas.

\- Menina, eu achei que o rapaz não a deixaria mais sair da cama. - Esme falou sorrindo e corei.

\- Ele deixou sim... Nós andamos muito a cavalo!

\- É assim que está chamando agora? - Rosie provocou e mostrei a língua pra ela.

\- Deixa de ser mente suja. - ela riu abertamente.

\- E como foi a sua primeira noite querida? - ela se aproximou de mim sussurrando. - Ele meteu a colher direitinho.

Ai, Meu Deus!

\- Er... ...sim, foi tudo bem.

\- Então o cavalo entrou na baia?

\- Sim, o cavalo, e huh a baia... ...e tudo estava bem no celeiro...

Era melhor eu ficar quieta.

Olhei para Rosie que estava vermelha tentando segurar o riso e a soquei.

\- Bem meninas, vamos trabalhar! Eu preciso assar umas tortas, então vocês cuidem daqui, certo?

\- Certo. - assentimos e ela voltou para dentro.

Assim que ela se foi, Rosie começou a rir e acabei por rir também.

As analogias sobre sexo proferidas por Esme eram terríveis.

\- Então, estava tudo certo no celeiro?

\- Sim.

\- E o cavalo era grande? Ele coube direitinho na baia?

\- Ai Meu Deus! Pare de falar isso! - ela riu mais.

\- Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso.

\- Esqueça, não há nada de interessante na minha vida sexual.

\- Ela me parece muito interessante e divertida.

\- Besta!

\- Não fique chateada Bella, só estou brincando.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - murmurei e olhei para a lanchonete, parecia tudo igual. - Então aconteceu algo interessante, enquanto eu estava fora?

\- Algumas coisas...

\- Tipo?

\- Ficamos sabendo, como o seu padrasto e aquele outro idiota souberam que você estava vivendo com o avô e Edward.

\- Como?

\- Putânia! - resmungou e grunhi.

\- Aquela vadia?

\- Sim, ao que parece eles estavam perguntando por aí se alguém te conhecia, mas ninguém aqui é dedo duro. Daí eles ficaram todos quietos, exceto por Tânia, que na hora que a abordaram, contou tudo!

\- Como sabe que foi ela?

\- Porque enquanto você estava em lua de mel, ela passou por aqui toda sorridente, achando que o seu padrasto e o outro cara tinham te levado embora.

\- Vaca!

\- Sim, e ainda disse que agora que você tinha ido, ela iria consolar o seu Cowboy.

\- Que vagabunda!

\- Né? A vó mandou que ela fosse embora e disse que não queria vadias como ela em nossa lanchonete. Foi incrível!

\- Poxa, queria ter visto.

\- Foi engraçado. O melhor foi que o meu mecânico gostosão, estava entrando bem na hora e passou direto por ela pra me abraçar, nem lhe deu atenção.

\- Bem feito!

\- Também achei.

\- E como estão as coisas com Emmett?

\- Muito bem, temos conversado bastante, quero conhecê-lo e ele a mim.

\- Isso é legal, Rosie.

\- Sim, estou amando aquele mecânico gostosão.

\- Ownt! - ela riu.

\- Besta...

\- Então, o cavalo dele tem entrado na sua baia?

\- Menina, entra até demais! Mesmo o cavalo dele sendo grande... - moveu as sobrancelhas como uma pervertida e ri.

\- Eu vejo! Pelo jeito ele tem trocado o seu óleo...

\- Mulher, ele trocou o óleo, fez uma revisão com tudo que tenho direito... Aquele homem tem mãos mágicas...

\- Ok, chega de analogias de sexo. - murmurei rindo e ela sorriu.

\- Só dizendo...

Logo a lanchonete começou a encher e fomos trabalhar.

O dia seguiu normal, servindo mesas, conversando com os clientes, levando algumas cantadas, que ignorei como sempre, quando chegou a hora do almoço, Edward chegou. Eu pedi licença a Esme pra comer com Edward.

Ela e Rosie ficaram todas, " _Oh, que fofo_!", e " _Own_ t! _Ele veio almoçar com você!",_ ignorei as duas loucas e fui me sentar com Edward.

\- Olá moça...

\- Oi Cowboy. - ele piscou e me sentei ao seu lado.

Rosie nos serviu e comemos juntinhos, ao acabarmos, estava ganhando beijos aqui e ali, sabe, do tipo, bochecha, nariz, orelha e pescoço... Edward estava mordiscando o meu pescoço, eu estava louquinha para arrastá-lo para algum lugar isolado para ter o meu caminho com ele.

Ouvi o sino que fica na porta soar, olhei distraidamente naquela direção e enrijeci. Edward se afastou.

\- Bella? O que foi?

Fiquei muda, vendo a mulher toda arrumada com saltos enormes olhando em volta, queria escorregar para de baixo da mesa, mas não deu tempo, ela me viu.

Merda!

Gemi baixinho, Edward agarrou os meus ombros para me chamar.

\- Moça, o que houve?

\- Minha mãe... - guinchei e ele olhou por cima de meu ombro e torceu o nariz.

\- Eita que ela é mais metida a besta do que você. - sem me conter eu ri alto.

Era impossível não rir, quando ele dizia algo assim.

\- Sim, ela é o exemplo da " _metidez_ " a besta. - ele torceu o nariz.

\- O que acha que ela quer?

\- Não faço ideia. - mal terminei de falar, ela finalmente nos alcançou sorrindo amplamente.

\- Isabella, meu amor, estava tão preocupada!

\- É claro que estava... - resmunguei e ela suspirou.

\- Não seja assim meu amor, sabe que a amo...

\- Mãe, o que faz aqui? - a interrompi, ignorando os seus draminhas, nem queria falar sobre o seu amor, que só aparecia quando lhe era conveniente.

\- Vim-te ver, é claro! E também conhecer o seu, huh, marido.

\- Claro, mãe! Esse é Edward Cullen. Edward, a minha mãe, Renée.

\- Olá, meu bem!

\- Prazer " _Sinhora"._ " _Bim"_ vinda a Forks, uai! - segurei o riso ao perceber que ele exagerava no jeito de falar, e o mais engraçado era a cara de horror de minha mãe.

\- Huh, prazer também, Edward? Esse é o seu nome mesmo?

\- Sim, _"Sinhora"_ , a minha mãezinha quem escolheu, ela era meio " _mitida"_ a besta " _qui_ " nem a " _Sinhora"_. - a boca de dona Renée caiu aberta, eu estava segurando a risada.

Ai Deus!

\- Certo, huh, Bella podemos conversar, em particular? - sussurrou a última parte e rolei os olhos.

\- Não há nada para falarmos mãe... Eu me casei e é aqui que pretendo ficar.

\- Eu vejo, posso pelo menos conhecer a sua, er nova família?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Tem " _problema"_ não moça, ela pode ficar no Rancho com a gente.

\- Rancho?

\- Sim, é da família de Edward.

\- Esplêndido! Eu mandei o motorista de volta para o hotel que tem fora da cidade, vá buscar o carro Edward, eu esperarei aqui com Isabella.

\- " _Vixe"_ dona! Eu " _num_ "tenho carro não, só o Caius!

\- O que é um Caius?

\- O meu cavalo, uai!

\- Ca - cavalo? - ela olhou em choque e ri.

\- É um cavalo muito bom, mãe.

\- Não posso sentar em um cavalo de saia.

\- É só se sentar de ladinho, dona.

\- De ladinho? - ela torceu o nariz em desgosto e segurei a risada.

Aquilo era incrível!

Mãe ainda estava olhando com cara de besta para Edward, quando Rosie se aproximou de nós, olhando confusa em direção a minha mãe.

\- Tudo bem Bella? Quer algo mais? - todos nos viramos em sua direção.

Vi minha mãe abrir a boca, imagino que para pedir algo, mas de repente, ela a fechou e começou a olhar de mim para Rosie. Olhei também para ver o que ela estava vendo, quando ela finalmente falou.

\- Isabella, por que está usando um uniforme como o dela? - apontou para Rosie e sorri.

\- É porque eu trabalho aqui.

\- Aqui? Nessa lanchonetizinha de beira de estrada?

\- Hey! Olha lá como fala! É a lanchonete da avó. - Rosie grunhiu e mãe a olhou com desgosto.

\- Não pode estar trabalhando aqui Isabella.

\- Posso e vou! Ah, e já acabou a minha hora de almoço. - dei um beijo em Edward e me levantei.

\- Mas...

\- Edward, pode levar a minha mãe até o Rancho?

\- É " _craro"_ esposa! – o meu mau humor passou na hora e sorri.

\- Obrigada esposo.

\- Vamos sogra, vai adorar o Rancho. Lá é cheio de vaca, galinha e porco, e _"craro"_ , os cavalos que são danados " _di bunitos"._

\- Mas... - ela voltou a repetir, porém Edward já a arrastava para fora.

Assim que ela saiu, me voltei para Rosie que olhava em direção à porta com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- O que foi?

\- Por que Edward estava falando feito um caipira? - comecei a rir.

\- Porque ele é o melhor marido do mundo!

Ela não entendeu nada, mas deu de ombros.

\- Então, aquela é a sua mãe.

\- Sim.

\- E como você está?

\- Com um mau pressentimento sobre o porquê de ela estar aqui...

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella.

\- Como sabe?

\- Porque como mesmo você disse, Edward é o melhor marido, e ele vai garantir que nada aconteça com você.

Assenti. Era naquilo que eu tinha que acreditar. Edward nunca iria me deixar ir.

Mas ainda tinha medo do que viria.

[...]

\- Sabe, eu te amo. - sussurrei horas mais tarde, estávamos montados em Caius indo para casa, o braço dele em volta de mim e o queixo apoiado em meu ombro.

\- Eu também moça, mas por quê?

\- Por ter falado daquele jeito com a minha mãe. - ele riu.

\- Foi divertido, mas o mais engraçado mesmo foi quando chegamos ao Rancho, e o avô me olhou e perguntou... "Edward por que tá falando que nem um caipira, uai"?

\- E o que você disse? - já estava gargalhando, ele sorriu e beijou o meu pescoço.

\- Que só queria ver como era... A sua mãe ficou vermelha, sério mesmo, achei que ela iria explodir.

\- Queria ter visto isso...

\- Acha que ela quer te levar de volta, moça?

\- Acho que sim, mas estamos casados. Eu não saio do seu lado, nunca! - o sentir sorrir contra a minha pele.

\- Bom, pois eu não vou deixar.

Ele me abraçou mais e quando chegamos ao rancho, ele me ajudou a descer. Fui com ele até os estábulos deixar Caius, antes de entrarmos, fui para trás das baias e me joguei no monte de feno que tinha ali, Edward terminou de colocar Caius em sua baia e veio atrás de mim.

Assim que me achou, sorriu e estiquei os braços o chamando, sem nenhuma hesitação, ele caiu sobre mim e o abracei.

\- Não quero entrar...

\- Mas precisa moça.

\- Não podemos só ficar aqui, abraçadinhos.

\- Por um tempinho podemos.

Fiz m bico, que ele beijou me fazendo derreter todinha em seus braços.

\- Edward... - sussurrei quando ele se afastou.

\- Sim?

\- Vamos passar a noite aqui?

\- Embora eu esteja muito tentado, temos que entrar.

\- Eu não quero! - ele encostou a testa na minha.

\- Vai dar tudo certo moça.

\- Como sabe?

\- Porque eu vou cuidar de você.

Assenti... Ele me ajudou a me levantar e tirar o feno que havia ficado no meu cabelo. Quando estávamos apresentáveis, fomos para a casa.

Ao entrarmos, ambos paramos abruptamente ao ver a minha mãe passando a mão na coxa do avô, com um sorriso sedutor.

\- Então avô, não tem nenhuma avó por aqui? - ela bateu os cílios e empurrou os peitos quase na cara do homem.

 **Gemi internamente, era só o que me faltava, a minha mãe tentando seduzir o avô... Aí dele se ele caísse, iria contar tudinho pra Esme!**

* * *

 **N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **eu ri aki**

 **Esse cowboy falando errado é danado di ingraçado uai rsrs**

 **Gente num vou ter como postar no grupo ao vivo hj, o note vai ser sequestrado pela minha irmã pra fazer um trabalho**

 **Então postando aki direto e na sexa posto ao vivo ok**

 **Então vão ler e comentar**

 **por que o capitulo ta danado di bão só ;)**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Amando os cuments e todos vocês são gente danada de boa rsrsr**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward sempre seria o melhor marido do mundo._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

\- Sim, existe uma avó! - guinchei assustando os dois, mãe pulou para trás e o avô quase caiu da cadeira em sua pressa de afasta-se dela.

\- Céus Isabella, não grite! Uma dama nunca grita.

Estreitei os olhos para ela que sorriu inocentemente, eu queria esganá-la, os braços de Edward me envolveram.

\- Avô tá tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, eu, huh, vou me recolher, só estava esperando Bella chegar.

\- Por quê? – a minha mãe perguntou de repente nos surpreendendo.

\- Ora, pra ter certeza que ela estivesse bem.

\- E por que não estaria? Você está doente? - me olhou com curiosidade, eu suspirei.

\- Não, mãe.

\- É porque me preocupo com a segurança deles, oxê! Não conseguiria dormir até ter certeza que ambos estivessem seguros em casa.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou em uma perda de palavras, eu sorri tristemente.

Ela nunca me esperou chegar a nossa casa, na verdade, nunca se preocupou.

\- Bella, por que não mostra a sua mãe o seu antigo quarto, ela vai passar a noite, não é?

\- Ah, sim... - assenti e chamei a minha mãe para me seguir, fomos para cima e ao entrarmos no meu ex quarto, vi minha mãe o avaliando e rolei os olhos.

Indiquei o banheiro, o local onde ficavam as toalhas e peguei umas roupas de Edward para ela vestir, como ela era bem mais alta do que eu, as minhas não iriam caber nela.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando ela me chamou.

\- Sim?

\- Podemos falar querida? - soltei um longo suspiro e me voltei para ela.

\- Sim, por que estava dando em cima do avô? - exigi irritada e ela riu.

\- Ele é um homem bonito e estava entediada, você não chegava nunca.

Ai, Meu Deus!

\- Terminou com Phil?

\- Não seja absurda, claro que não!

\- Você não presta.

\- Isabella, não fale assim comigo. E esqueça aquele caipira, quero falar de outra coisa.

\- Sobre o quê? Você quer que eu volte, mas não vou voltar, sou feliz aqui.

\- Mas aqui é no meio do mato.

\- E eu adoro!

\- Não pode estar falando sério?

\- Sim, estou! Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida. Tenho Edward, o avô e ótimos amigos que gostam de mim por mim mesma, não quero partir daqui nunca.

\- E quanto a James?

\- Eu nunca gostei de James, lhe disse isso várias vezes, mas você e Phil me ignoravam. Nem quando ele me bateu vocês se importaram.

\- Foi só uma briguinha de namorados.

\- Não, não foi! Ele é cruel, maldoso e galinha. Eu não gosto dele, nunca gostei! Você e Phil queriam me forçar a me casar, então eu saí, não moro mais na casa de vocês e nem preciso das suas coisas. Aqui eu sou feliz, feliz como nunca fui morando com vocês.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não pode estar falando sério?

\- Mãe, você ouve algo do que eu digo?

\- Isso é apenas infantilidade, Isabella. Quando se casar com James...

\- Não vou me casar com ele, nem com ele, nem com ninguém! Eu estou com Edward, e é com ele que vou ficar!

\- Aquele xucro? Você merece coisa melhor, Isabella.

\- Ele é o melhor! É bom, doce, gentil, carinhoso e me ama. O que mais você quer?

\- Algumas posses seriam bem vindas! Quer mesmo passar os seus dias tirando leite de vaca e alimentando porcos?

\- Quero!

\- Argh! Você é impossível.

\- Ao que me parece, alguma qualidade sua eu tinha que ter... - ela suspirou e se aproximou de mim tocando a minha bochecha.

\- Isabella, eu te amo e te conheço... Uma hora dessas, você vai se cansar dessa vidinha. Agora tudo é lindo, porque é novidade, mas em um ou dois meses você vai se cansar de ordenhar vacas e ser uma simples garçonete, então vai querer a sua casa, mas aí, eu não vou poder te receber.

\- Essa é a minha casa!

\- Sé é assim que quer as coisas...

\- Sim, é assim que eu quero.

\- Tudo bem! Chame o seu caipira para me levar para um hotel.

\- Não.

\- O quê?

\- Eu disse não! Edward trabalhou o dia todo, está cansado e vai dormir. Amanhã pela manhã, ele te leva.

\- Mas, vou dormir aqui? - fez um gesto de desdém para o quarto e suspirei.

\- Sim mãe, aqui mesmo, agora pare de frescura! Eu preciso descansar... Amanhã, eu trabalho. - ela arfou indignada, mas nem me importei, saí do quarto fechando a porta e suspirei.

Vi Edward recostado na porta à frente, ele tinha o cenho franzido.

Fui até ele e cutuquei o meio de sua testa, para tirar o franzir, ele me olhou com um sorriso forçado.

\- O que foi?

\- Acha que a sua mãe tem razão?

\- Sobre? – eu perguntei mais preocupada pelas suas palavras do que pelo fato de ele ter ouvido a nossa conversa.

\- Que em alguns meses se cansará daqui?

\- Edward, não dê atenção a nada do que a minha mãe disse, ela acha que me conhece.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! Eu sei que acha que sou metida a besta, mas no fundo não sou! Eu sempre gostei das coisas mais simples, o meu pai era assim sabe, um homem simples... E os meus momentos favoritos eram quando eu ficava com ele.

\- Queria ter conhecido o seu pai

\- Eu também, ele iria te adorar. - ele sorriu, mas ainda parecia meio preocupado.

Suspirando, agarrei a sua mão e o levei para o nosso quarto. Ele me seguiu de bom grado, ao chegarmos, o despi e o empurrei para a cama, o vi arquear uma sobrancelha e sorri enquanto retirava, bem lentamente, as minhas roupas.

\- O que está fazendo moça?

\- Te seduzindo...

\- Está funcionando... - murmurou já ficando duro, eu sorri antes de me livrar da calcinha e o sutiã.

\- Que bom, pois pensei em uma maneira de você acreditar que eu nunca, nunca vou a lugar algum, pelo menos, não sem você.

\- E qual é essa maneira?

\- Só vamos sair dessa cama quando eu estiver grávida.

Subi em cima dele e sentei-me em seu estômago, Edward suspirou e levou as mãos aos meus quadris.

\- Quer ter um bebê meu, moça?

\- Quero tudo com você Cowboy! - finalmente ele sorriu, e dessa vez de verdade, rapidamente ele nos virou na cama, me derrubando e ri.

\- Hmmm, agora sim moça, eu acredito em você.

Sorri, mas o meu sorriso morreu, quando ele abaixou o rosto e passou a beijar o meu corpo, os seus lábios deslizando por minha pele, descendo e descendo, até chegar ao meu estômago. Estremeci quando ele lambeu o meu umbigo e desceu mais e mais, e quando finalmente ele chegou a minha estrada, eu estava uma bagunça ofegante.

\- Edward... – grunhi, ele riu e abriu as minhas coxas, soprou contra o meu sexo.

\- Hmmm, tão cheiroso, que dá vontade de comer...

\- Você vai... - mal terminei de falar e a sua língua já estava em mim.

Guinchei agarrando os seus cabelos e o senti gemer contra a minha buceta. Edward suspirou e passou a me lamber vigorosamente, a sua língua parecia estar em toda parte, no clitóris, no meu sexo, dentro fora, era como se ele me beijasse, lá em baixo.

A minha buceta já piscava e eu viria em breve se ele continuasse me chupando, e meu aperto em seu cabelo estava ficando cada vez mais e mais forte... De repente, ele se afastou e o encarei com a boca aberta.

\- Edward... - mal terminei de falar o seu nome, a sua boca estava na minha e o seu pau deliciosamente em mim.

Gritei contra a sua boca, gozando com força, ele grunhiu em meus lábios e passou a me fuder forte e rápido, o abracei, com os braços e as pernas, não querendo ficar nem um milímetro longe dele.

\- Foda-se! Você está esmagando o meu pau.

\- Não pare, me foda!- gememos quando nos afastamos para respirar.

Ele passou a beijar e mordiscar a minha pele, sem nunca parar de meter, eu me agarrava mais e mais a ele, arranhando, afundando as unhas em sua pele, pedindo mais e mais.

E ele me dava, me dava mais forte, mais rápido, muito mais.

Quando um novo orgasmo se aproximou, agarrei o seu rosto para que ele me beijasse. Edward gemeu em minha boca ao sentir o aperto da minha buceta e todo o seu pau, pois acabou desencadeando o seu próprio orgasmo.

Ambos gritamos quando viemos na boca um do outro, quando estávamos terminados, ficamos abraçados esperando as nossas respirações voltar ao normal.

\- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou contra a minha pele suada e o abracei apertado.

\- Também te amo Cowboy! - ele riu e nos virou para que eu ficasse em cima dele.

Ficamos abraçados alguns minutinhos, a sua mão em meu rosto com o polegar acariciando minha bochecha.

\- Você é tão linda Bella. – as minhas bochechas esquentaram e ri.

\- Obrigada, você é bonito também. - ele riu e nos ajeitou para que eu ficasse montada nele.

\- Sabe o que a deixaria mais linda agora, e sexy? - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- O quê?

\- Você me montar... – as minhas bochechas, se possível, coraram mais e ele riu, depois começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo, me excitando mais uma vez.

\- Está mesmo levando a sério a coisa de me engravidar, hein?

\- Pode apostar que estou!

Sorrindo, eu me inclinei para beijá-lo e pensei em lhe dizer que a injeção de anticoncepcional que tomo, ainda teria mais um mês de validade, mas quando a sua mão agarrou o meu seio, eu esqueci completamente o que iria dizer e qualquer pensamento coerente que teria, saiu voando pela janela.

[...]

Desci as escadas já de uniforme e os meus _estilletos_ , logo eu achei o avô na cozinha.

\- Dia avô!

\- Bom dia querida, dormiu bem?

\- Muito! E o Senhor?

\- Dormi bem... A sua mãe maluca ainda está dormindo?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Nada, só perguntando. - estreitei os olhos.

\- Não está interessado nela, não é?

\- O quê? Claro que não!

\- Mas ontem, vocês pareciam muito amiguinhos. - ele suspirou.

\- Ela que veio se esfregando em mim. - se defendeu e assenti.

\- Certo, então não vou contar para a avó, mas ai do Senhor! Se eu lhe pegar olhando para algum rabo de saia, conto tudo! - ele me olhou desesperado.

\- Não pode contar a Esme.

\- Não vou, mas trate de se comportar.

\- Eu vou, prometo. - se apressou em dizer.

Assenti e juntos terminando de aprontar o café bem quando Edward entrou, ele sorriu e beijou o meu nariz, deu bom dia ao avô e se sentou.

Passei a servir café para eles, enquanto os dois falavam sobre o Rancho, tinha acabado de me sentar quando a minha mãe entrou na cozinha.

\- Ah, já estão de pé.

\- Achei que dormiria até o meio dia. - resmunguei e ela bufou.

\- Eu até queria, mas tinha um bicho insuportável gritando na minha orelha.

\- Deve ser o galo. - ri me lembrando do meu primeiro dia ali, também levantei cedo porque o infeliz não calava a boca.

\- Que seja! Sirva-me um café que vou voltar para o hotel e pedir uma massagem... - e o resto foi um monte de blá, blá, blá...

Levantei-me para pegar o café ao voltar para lhe servir, notei-a olhando para os meus pés.

\- O quê?

\- E esse _estilletos_?

\- O que tem?

\- Achei que não queria nada de sua antiga vida.

\- E não quero.

\- Então me dê os sapatos.

\- O quê? - guinchei.

Ela suspirou.

\- Se vai ser uma caipira, não precisará desses sapatos... ...a não ser que queira admitir que eu estivesse certa e você errada, e que logo vai voltar para casa comigo.

Engoli em seco e tirei os _estilletos,_ os dando a ela.

\- Pode ficar. - ela os encarou com a boca aberta.

Saí da cozinha com o queixo empinado e fui para o quarto, lá calcei as botas que Edward me deu. Poxa, foi golpe baixo de ela me tirar os meus saltos.

Ela sabia que eu os adorava e agora eu me sentia nua sem eles.

Ouve uma batida na porta e olhei, Edward sorriu.

\- Moça, eu vou levar a sua mãe na cidade, vai trabalhar hoje? - olhei para as botas e de volta pra ele.

\- Acho que vou ficar em casa.

\- Tem certeza? Eu a levo e volto para te pegar. - neguei tirando as botas e deitando na cama.

\- Tenho... Pode levá-la, amanhã eu explico para Esme. - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Bella, são apenas sapatos.

\- Eu sei...

\- Então por que parece tão triste?

\- Não sei, acho, acho que é porque eles fazem parte de mim, sem eles não sou mais a sua Bella metida a besta, só Bella... - ele riu, entrou no quarto e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Você sempre vai ser a minha Bella metida a besta que tem nojo de _caquinha_ e pega os pintinhos. - ri e me aconcheguei nele.

\- Eu sei, só estou sendo boba. - suspirando ele beijou a minha testa.

\- Você nunca é boba, moça.

\- Te amo Cowboy.

\- Também te amo Bella. - ele beijou o meu nariz e se levantou, antes de sair me fitou. - Não vai se despedir de sua mãe.

\- Não. - murmurei olhando para o colchão, ainda o ouvi suspirar e sair do quarto.

Assim que estava sozinha, olhei para o quarto, onde tinha as minhas novas roupas, as minhas botas, os chapéus do meu Cowboy e sorri tristemente.

É parece que Bella metida a besta não existe mais.

Acabei adormecendo e quando acordei, o quarto estava um pouco escuro, ao me levantar, bocejei e fui tomar um banho. Vesti shorts jeans e uma das camisas de flanela de Edward, calcei as botas e fiz uma trança rápida, não havia motivos para eu me arrumar mesmo.

Desci e achei o avô na poltrona cochilando e sorri, fui para o lado de fora e me sentei nos degraus da varanda apreciando a paisagem do Rancho.

Meu novo lar...

Acho que agora a minha mãe havia ido de vez.

Ela finalmente deve ter entendido que Forks era o meu lar, que Edward e o avô eram a minha família agora.

Acabei sorrindo.

Eu tinha perdido meus _estilletos_ , mas eram apenas sapatos, eu poderia viver sem eles, afinal, Edward valia mil vezes mais que uns sapatos idiotas.

Feliz com a minha resolução, eu me levantei e pensei em procurar Edward, andei pelo Rancho, mas nenhum dos rapazes o vira o dia todo.

Estranho...

Entrei em casa e acordei o avô.

\- Avô, viu Edward?

\- Não, desde que ele levou a sua mãe na cidade não voltou ainda.

\- Eita, que estranho!

\- Daqui a pouco ele estará de volta. Como você está?

\- Tô bem, e o Senhor? - ele riu.

\- Bem, também. Que tal almoçarmos e depois jogar um jogo de cartas?

\- Sou péssima nesses jogos.

\- Melhor ainda, eu não gosto de perder mesmo.

Ri e assenti.

Almoçamos e depois voltamos para a sala, o avô me ensinou alguns jogos e passamos o resto da tarde jogando.

E nada de Edward...

Eu já estava começando a ficar desesperada, mil cenários passando pela minha mente.

A minha mãe o seduziu e os dois fugiram pra Las Vegas!

James e Phil o mataram.

James ficou louco, matou a minha mãe e Phil, depois seduziu Edward e eles foram juntos pra Las Vegas!

Edward se cansou de ser casado e foi com James e Phil pra Las Vegas!

\- Maldita Las Vegas! - resmunguei e o avô me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que tem Las Vegas?

\- Nem queira saber avô. - ele riu e antes que falasse algo, ouvimos um barulho.

\- Isso é um caminhão? - perguntei, e nós saímos de casa.

Fiquei chocada quando o caminhão parou, Edward saiu do banco do passageiro e veio até mim.

\- Edward, você não foi pra Las Vegas! - o abracei apertado e ele riu.

\- O que eu iria fazer em Las Vegas?

\- Nem queira saber... - murmurei novamente e o avô riu.

\- O que tem nessa geringonça filho? - avô perguntou apontando para o caminhão, eu também o fitei cheia de curiosidade.

\- Ah isso, é o meu presente de casamento para Bella.

\- Presente?

\- Sim, espere um momento.

Olhei para o avô que deu de ombros e ambos olhamos para o caminhão, o motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás e subiu, ele começou a entregar algumas caixas que pareciam ser de sapatos a Edward e ele as trouxe para mim.

\- O que é?

\- Abra. - falou sorridente e ri, ao abri a primeira caixa ofeguei ao ver um par de _estilletos_ muito lindo.

\- Oh Meu Deus, que lindo!

\- Bem classudos hein?

Assenti e olhei para o cara do caminhão que estava trazendo mais caixas.

Olhei para elas e para Edward.

\- São todos sapatos?

\- Sim!

\- Quantos pares, você comprou?

\- Todos que tinha na loja, a dona vendedora disse que dois pares era o suficiente, mas eu disse que a minha moça não iria ficar feliz só com dois pares. Sem contar que era muito difícil escolher, e nem havia um que fosse igual ao que a sua mãe levou. Então comprei todos de uma vez.

Minha boca caiu aberta e olhei para o avô.

\- Fez bem rapaz.

O quê?

Ele apoiava essa loucura?

É lógico que apoiava, ele é tão louco quanto o meu marido.

Jesus, ele me comprou uma loja inteira de _estilletos._

\- Então, você gostou? - olhei para o olhar esperançoso de Edward e só pude rir e pular nos seus braços, todos os sapatos caíram, mas nem liguei.

\- Eu amei! Você é o melhor marido do mundo! - ele sorriu e beijou os meus lábios.

\- Qualquer coisa por você moça!

 **Se possível, eu amava um pouco mais o meu cowboy.**

* * *

 **N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Poxa queria ter um marido generoso assim, mas em vez de sapatos, eu queria livros :p kkkkk**

 **E vcs? O que iriam querem ganhar em um caminhão do cowboyward?**

 **Adorei esse cap, foi um cadinho mais serio pra gente ver a mãe da Bella**

 **Mas tinha que ter uma loucurinha, se não num era esse povo doido ne kkkk**

 **Amando os coments como sempre**

 **Agora vão comentar pra mim amar um pouco mais**

 **Ah e eu AMEI os comentarios caipires de vcs, foi tudo di bão povo**

 **muito classudo ;)**

 **bjsss e bora comentar**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward sempre seria o melhor marido do mundo, sim estou me repetindo, por que ele é o melhor e pronto u.u._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

Estava admirando um de meus novos _stilletos,_ enquanto esperava Edward e o motorista do caminhão descarregar o resto das caixas.

E era muita caixa.

Devia ter umas cinquenta ou mais. Onde diabos será que iríamos colocar todos aqueles sapatos? Talvez no meu antigo quarto, ele poderia virar o meu quarto de sapatos. Iríamos ter que nos livrarmos da cama e colocar várias prateleiras para deixar os meus lindos _stilletos_ em exposição

\- Pronto Senhor, esse era o último!

Olhei para as pilhas de caixas e sorri.

Todos meus...

\- Diaxo, é muito sapato. Pode me ajudar a levar lá para cima? - ele pediu ao motorista que olhava hesitante para as caixas.

\- Er... - Edward suspirou.

\- Te dou mais 500.

\- Imediatamente Senhor!

Hein?!

Antes que eu perguntasse de onde Edward tiraria 500 dólares, os dois já haviam agarrado um punhado de caixas e subido as escadas.

Na verdade, só agora me toquei.

Onde Edward arrumou tanto dinheiro para comprar tantos sapatos?

Entrei dentro de casa e achei o avô cochilando na cadeira mais uma vez, rindo, subi as escadas, hora de bater um papinho com o meu marido. Eu amei o presente, mas não era certo ele gastar todas as suas economias comigo.

Ao chegar ao corredor dos quartos, o vi olhando entre as alcovas.

\- Onde Senhor? – o motorista perguntou e Edward torceu o nariz.

\- Edward?!

\- Ah moça, posso deixar os sapatos no antigo quarto? Acho que eles não vão caber todos nos nosso.

\- Sim pode... Quer dizer, não!

\- Mas não quero dormir no meio dos sapatos, eles são até que bonitinhos, mas são muitos.

\- Não é isso, é que acho que você deve devolver todos.

\- Diaxo! Por quê?

\- Porque não deve gastar todas as suas economias comigo... - ele sorriu e apontou o quarto em frente ao nosso para o homem.

\- Deixe os sapatos nesse quarto, já volto para lhe ajudar.

\- Sim, Senhor! - murmurou o motorista e Edward agarrou a minha mão, me puxando para o nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos ele travou as portas e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Bella, não precisa se preocupar, os sapatos são um presente para você.

\- E eu os amei Edward, foi o melhor presente do mundo, mas eu não quero que você gaste todo o seu dinheiro comigo.

\- Nah, tem problema não! Eu ainda tenho dinheiro.

\- Edward, quanto dinheiro você tem?

\- Ah sei lá! A conta lá no banco sempre cresce, a dona gerente disse que os meus investimentos tão dando muito lucro.

\- Banco? Investimentos? Mas achei que fosse só um rancheiro.

\- Eu sou só um rancheiro.

\- Mas e esse dinheiro todo?

\- Ah, é da família.

\- Do avô?

\- Não, da minha mãe.

\- A sua mãe deixou para você? Pelo que o avô falou, ela deixou a antiga família pelo seu pai.

\- Sim, ela deixou, mas quem me deu o dinheiro foi o meu avô, pai da minha mãe, ele é um cara meio metido a besta, mas é gente boa.

\- E ele só te deu dinheiro?

\- Sim, quando eu fiz uns 18 anos, ele apareceu por essas bandas e me entregou um cartão e disse que era para eu usar quando quisesse.

\- E quantas vezes você usou?

\- Hoje foi à primeira vez. Eu coloquei o cartão errado duas vezes, mas a dona vendedora me ajudou e no final consegui comprar tudo. - falou animadamente e ri.

Jesus, o meu Cowboy lindo é um milionário? Por aquilo eu não esperava.

\- Tá tudo bem moça?

\- Sim, sim, só meio surpresa, até hoje de manhã eu acreditava que você era só um Cowboy simples, e agora você é um milionário. - ele fez uma careta.

\- Sou nada disso não moça, sou só eu mesmo. Ainda sou o seu Cowboy.

Aproximei-me dele o abraçando.

\- Tem razão. Eu te amo. - ele sorriu e beijou os meus lábios rapidamente.

\- Também te amo, Bella. - murmurou ao se afastar. - Agora me deixe ir ajudar o homem, ou ele vai pensar que sou um folgado.

Deu mais um beijo em meus lábios e saiu do quarto.

Ainda um pouco chocada com aquelas novas revelações, me joguei na cama sem acreditar. Edward, o meu Edward, o Cowboy gostoso era rico.

Ah, como eu queria esfregar aquilo na cara da minha mãe. Mas nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo eu entraria em contato com ela, depois do modo como ela agiu.

Queria distância dela e de todo o resto do mundo, na verdade.

A minha vida era no Rancho Masen agora, e eu a adorava.

E não havia nada nesse mundo que me fizesse querer voltar a minha antiga vida, nem mesmo um belo par de _stilletos._

Mesmo que eles deixem as minhas pernas um arraso.

[...]

Entrei no quarto à noite, depois do banho, usando calcinha e sutiã e os meus _stilletos_ novos, bem um deles, Edward que já estava deitado, ele me encarou com a boca aberta.

\- Olá marido...

\- Huh, moça?

\- O que acha do meu sapato novo? - caminhei até ele e montei em seu colo. Edward grunhiu e agarrou as minhas coxas.

\- São muito bonitos, moça. - sorri.

\- Eles não deixam as minhas pernas sexys? - bati os cílios e ele riu.

\- Você toda é sexy!

\- Hmmm, bom saber que pensa assim. Agora eu queria te agradecer pelo meu presente.

\- E como vai agradecer?

\- Lhe dando um bem molhado e quente beijo. - ele sorriu e começou a se aproximar e neguei.

\- Ué e o beijo?

\- Não é a sua boca que eu vou beijar... – murmurei, aproximei os meus lábios de seu ouvido e mordisquei o seu lóbulo antes de sussurrar. - É o seu pau gostoso...

Edward arfou, aproveitei para deslizar pelo seu corpo e afastar os lençóis, ele já estava duro e pronto para mim, gemendo baixinho, lambi os lábios e abaixei a cabeça lambendo a ponta.

Edward arfou e sorrindo o tomei na boca. Ainda o ouvi grunhir e sem tirá-lo da boca o olhei, ele me encarava com a boca aberta e a respiração ofegante.

Passei a língua em volta dele e o vi jogar a cabeça para trás, tão sexy.

Voltei a me concentrar em seu pau, chupando, lambendo, provocando, o pau do meu Cowboy estava muito duro e quente, eu já o podia sentir se contraindo dentro da minha boca, eu estava muito excitada, só de ouvir os sons de prazer que ele fazia.

O engoli o mais profundamente que pude e o que não coube na minha boca, eu segurei massageando o cumprimento, sem nunca deixar de sugá-lo.

\- Bella, eu vou... ...merda! Isso é muito bom... - ele guinchou e ri o tomando mais, o lambendo, chupando, querendo que ele viesse em minha boca.

Quando ele veio, eu engoli tudinho... Não era o meu sabor favorito, mas o meu maridinho merecia depois de hoje.

Quando tirei a boca de seu pau, lambi os meus lábios gemendo baixinho, sem que eu esperasse, Edward me atacou me beijando com urgência, enquanto praticamente rasgava a calcinha do meu corpo.

Eita!

Agarrei-me a ele, gemendo contra os seus lábios, enquanto sentia os seus dedos me tocando, provocando, estava me deixando em chamas e pronta para mais e mais.

\- Edward... - gemi ofegante afastando os lábios dos meus, ele desceu a sua boca para os meus seios e rasgou o meu sutiã.

Jesus...

A sua boca foi imediatamente para o meu mamilo duro, que ele aproveitou para chupar forte, a minha buceta era um rio e eu precisava urgentemente dele.

\- Me tome Edward... - pedi entre ofegos, enquanto ele chupava os meus mamilos.

Ele agarrou a minha coxa, erguendo-a, eu coloquei as pernas em volta dele e antes que eu esperasse, ele estava em mim, em uma investida rápida, eu estava completamente preenchida, e como era bom...

Muito bom...

\- Ah... ...isso...

\- Porra, você tá muito molhada.

\- Chupar o seu pau me deixou excitada. - ele grunhiu e voltou a esmagar os seus lábios nos meus, enquanto metia forte e rápido.

O meu corpo todo pulsava com o prazer que ele me dava a cada investida que ia tão fundo que batia em meu ponto especial, eu via estrelas e gritava o seu nome, não demorou muito para o clímax começar a se construir e o meu corpo tremer debaixo do dele.

\- Foda-se, eu estou vindo... - gritei quando o meu baixo ventre se contraiu e a minha buceta piscou o apertando, ele gemeu.

\- Venha! Goze no meu pau... - pediu metendo mais forte e foi a minha perdição... Eu vim com força e ele me seguiu, derramando o seu gozo bem fundo em mim.

Aos poucos os nossos quadris pararam de se contrair, ficamos agarrados por alguns minutos esperando as nossas respirações se normalizarem e os nossos corpos voltarem a funcionar.

Edward se moveu primeiro, depois de um ou dois minutos e caiu de costas na cama, me puxando para o seu peito.

\- Isso foi um ótimo agradecimento, moça. - ele murmurou e sorri beijando o seu peito.

\- Bem, era o mínimo depois de um presente tão lindo.

\- Estou feliz que gostou.

\- Eu amei, mas sabe, você me deu milhares de sapatos e eu só agradeci uma vez.

Montei nele que sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelo o meu corpo.

\- Isso é verdade, moça.

\- Então, você também acha que tenho que agradecer mais algumas vezes?

\- Com certeza! - ri.

\- Ótimo, pois estou ansiosa para te mostrar o meu agradecimento.

[...]

Edward me ajudou a descer de Caius, me deu um beijo estalado que me fez rir baixinho.

\- Venho te buscar a noite, sim?

\- Sem almoço hoje? - ele suspirou.

\- Hoje não vai dar moça, tenho muito trabalho no Rancho. - sorri o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Eu estou brincando, está tudo bem.

\- Mesmo? Posso tentar vir... - neguei e beijei os seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Tenho! Vá cuidar do nosso Rancho e te vejo a noite, sim?

\- Nosso é? - sorri.

\- Sim, nosso! Eu sou a Senhora Cullen agora, é meu também.

\- É tudo seu amor. - sussurrou me dando mais um beijo, um demorado dessa vez, que me deixou molinha, molinha.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava com as pernas bambinhas. Rindo, Edward me deu uma tapa na bunda e se foi.

Corei e entrei na lanchonete, assim que Rosie me viu, acenou e fui até ela.

\- Oi.

\- Bella, está tudo bem?

\- Sim, por que não estaria?

\- Achei que tinha ido embora.

\- Ido? Por que eu iria?

\- Bem, a sua mãe apareceu aqui e você não veio no dia seguinte.

\- Ah é... Nossa, parece que foi há dias. Eu não estava muito bem para vir ontem.

\- Brigou com ela?

\- Sim e ela levou os meus _stilletos._

\- O quê?

\- Sim, fiquei tão arrasada que não tinha nem humor para trabalhar ontem.

\- Entendo. Mas e esses sapatos? - olhei para os meus pés e sorri.

\- Eu já lhe disse que tenho o melhor marido do mundo?

\- Algumas vezes, o que ele fez dessa vez?

\- Comprou-me, tipo, uns 100 pares de _stilletos_. - ela me olhou com a boca aberta.

\- Como é?

\- Sim, tenho um quarto cheio de caixas e mais caixas.

\- Onde ele arrumou dinheiro?

\- Parece que é um dinheiro de família ou coisa assim.

\- Uau!

\- Eu sei, ele é incrível!

\- Tirou a sorte grande, hein? E pensar que eu o rejeitei... Poderia ser eu calcando esses _estilletos_ agora.

Estreitei os olhos e ela riu levantando as mãos na defensiva.

\- Só dizendo...

\- Hum! Saí do meu cowboy! Você já tem o seu mecânico.

\- Hmmm, com aquele homem nem preciso de presente. É só deixá-lo nu, que já fico feliz.

\- Você é tão pervertida. - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Olha quem fala? Eu aposto que agradeceu os sapatos a portas fechadas. - corei violentamente e ela riu alto. - Eu sabia!

\- Rosie?!

\- Meninas, chega de conversa e vão trabalhar!

Rapidamente paramos de falar e fomos atender as mesas.

O resto do dia passou bem tranquilo.

Ao final do expediente, eu estava limpando umas mesas quando um homem todo emplumado, com um terno chique e caro entrou na lanchonete, ele já parecia ter mais de 60, mas tinha um rosto ainda bonito. Os cabelos negros cumpridos e olhos verdes, Rosie foi atendê-lo e continuei limpando.

Ouvi o sino que fica em cima da porta tocar mais uma vez e sorri ao ver Edward.

\- Cowboy! - falei alto e o cara de terno olhou para nós, mas não percebi mais nada porque fui abraçada e beijada até estar suspirando.

\- Boa noite, moça.

\- Isso tudo é saudades?

\- Sim, muitas saudades. - se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez, quando ouvimos um bigarro e olhamos na direção do homem de terno, ele sorriu abertamente para nós e ouvi Edward gemer.

\- Olá meu rapaz, e huh, senhorita?!

\- Bella... E é Senhora Cullen.

\- Eu vejo, bem, olá Sra. Cullen, sou Aro Volturi.

Volturi?

\- Avô o que faz aqui? - Edward resmungou e o olhei com a boca aberta.

Aro Volturi, das empresas Volturi era o avô de Edward.

\- Vim ver o meu neto favorito.

 **Eita, que por aquilo eu não esperava mesmo!**

* * *

 **N/A: eita, que o avô metido a besta apareceu Oo**

 **O que sera que ele quer com o nosso cowboy?**

 **Bora comentar que saberemos na quarta, eu acho kkkkkkk**

 **Valeu pelos coments povo pervo, estão divasticosss como sempre vcs arrazam \o/**

 **amanha trabalho de manha, então deixa eu ir dormir :p**

 **Beijocaaas povo pervo e vão comentar mais pra mim \o/**

 **fuiii**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... todos os Vovôs, seriam Avô, se é que isso faz sentido._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

\- Não seja um chato Edward! Venha dar um abraço no seu avô! - por fim Edward sorriu e abraçou o Sr. Volturi.

Quando se afastaram, Edward me apresentou oficialmente.

\- Avô, essa é Isabella, a minha esposa.

\- É um prazer Sr. Volturi. - ele assentiu apertando a minha mão, depois se voltou para Edward.

\- Não sabia que estava noivo.

\- Foi meio que às pressas...

\- Ela está grávida?

\- Não! Ela não tá buchuda. – o Sr. Volturi riu.

\- Eu vejo... Então, por que casaram assim, às pressas?

\- É uma longa história...

\- Felizmente, eu tenho tempo. Tirei alguns dias de folga só para vê-lo.

\- Ah tudo bem! Então, vai ficar no Rancho?

\- Se o avô não se importar...

Eita! Até o Sr. Volturi chamava o avô de avô.

\- Ele vai recebê-lo, não se preocupe! Tá de carro?

\- Estou.

\- Certo, Bella e eu vamos no Caius. - Aro fez uma careta.

\- Esse pangaré ainda está vivo?

\- Sim, e muito bem! - com um suspiro ele se preparou para ir.

\- Vamos, então?

\- Sim, ah espere... Já está pronta para ir? - Edward olhou para mim e sorri.

\- Sim, só estava enrolando até você chegar.

Ele assentiu e me despedi da avó e de Rosie, que olhou para o cara de terno com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu sorri murmurando um depois. Ela assentiu e todos juntos logo saímos.

Vi um carro importado parado do lado de fora, rapidamente um motorista saiu dele e abriu a porta.

\- Quer vir comigo Isabella? Deve ser meio desconfortável ir montada no cavalo de saia. - antes que eu respondesse, Edward falou.

\- Ela senta de ladinho. – ri, corando um pouco.

\- Huh, sim... Obrigada Sr. Volturi, mas vou com Edward.

\- Está bem! Ah, pode me chamar de Aro querida, somos família agora. Preferia que fosse avô, mas Carlisle fica meio sensível quando estou por perto e sou o avô também. - piscou e ri.

\- Está bem, Aro. - sorrindo satisfeito, ele adentrou em seu carro e Edward me ajudou a montar.

Cavalgamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, quando finalmente Edward falou.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Está quietinha.

\- Só pensando...

\- Em quê?

\- Tudo isso... Até ontem você era só o meu Cowboy... ...simples e doce.

\- Agora você é um milionário e o seu avô é Aro Volturi. - ele suspirou e me apertou mais em seus braços.

\- Ainda sou o seu Cowboy.

\- Eu sei, mas há mais sobre você que eu não sabia...

\- Se quer saber algo é só perguntar, moça. - sorri e me recostei mais nele.

\- Certo, então o seu avô é Aro Volturi?

\- Sim.

\- Sabe, achei que não tinha contato com a família de sua mãe.

\- E não tenho! O avô é quem aparece por essas bandas, às vezes. Mas ele só apareceu pela primeira vez, quando eu já tinha 18, nunca antes.

\- Por que não antes?

\- Como eu tinha te dito... Os pais de minha mãe eram contra que ela se casasse com o meu pai, então, ela cortou todo o contato com eles. Na verdade, o único com quem ela ainda se comunicava da família, era o tio dela, Caius, que era o irmão do avô. Ele era muito bom e divertido, mas já estava velho, ele faleceu quando eu tinha uns 15 anos. Parece que ele tinha uma foto minha e certo dia, quando o avô vasculhava as coisas dele, me descobriu.

\- Ele não sabia que você existia?

\- Não... Como ele não quis fazer parte da vida de minha mãe, ela não contou para ele sobre mim. Quando o avô pareceu aqui, pouco depois que fiz 18, me chamou para viver com ele na cidade, na mansão dele, mas não eu quis... Afinal, eu amo o Rancho e o meu avô, não queria ir.

\- E aí, o que aconteceu?

\- Bem, ele ficou chateado, mas entendeu, então foi embora, mas antes me deu o cartão e disse que o dinheiro era meu e que eu podia usá-lo como bem quisesse.

\- Hummm... Legal da parte dele. E você não tem vontade de ir com ele?

\- Não, gosto do Rancho, do trabalho e da vida daqui. Por quê? Você quer que a gente vá?

Eu queria?!

Deus, não! Chega de gente metida a besta!

\- Cowboy, de metida a besta, já basta eu na sua vida... Vamos ficar bem aqui. - o sentir relaxar contra mim, nem percebi como ele havia ficado tenso esperando a minha resposta.

\- Que bom! Mas eu mudaria se você quisesse moça.

\- Eu sei... E o amo por isso, mas não quero sair do Rancho ou de Forks. Aqui é o nosso lar. - senti a sua cabeça se apoiar em meu ombro.

\- Obrigado moça, eu a amo, mas não sei se saberia viver na cidade grande. - ri baixinho e apertei forte a sua mão.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos ficar bem aqui.

Cavalgamos mais um pouco e finalmente chegamos ao Rancho. Edward me ajudou a desmontar e juntos fomos guardar o Caius. Quando passamos, vimos o carro de Aro estacionado, com certeza, ele já estava lá dentro conversando com o avô. Fomos até os estábulos, e enquanto Edward foi colocar Caius em sua baia, fui para o nosso monte de feno.

Edward terminou e veio até mim.

\- Terminei, vamos? - antes de falar algo, me virei e fiquei nas pontas dos pés o beijando, ele gemeu contra a minha boca, agarrou a minha cintura em um abraço apertado.

Virei-nos, sem que ele percebesse e quando interrompi o beijo, sorri travessamente e o empurrei com o meu corpo. Edward arregalou os olhos, mas riu quando o seu corpo bateu no feno, comigo em cima dele.

\- Agora eu tenho você exatamente onde eu queria...

\- Sim?

\- Com certeza! - sussurrei antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, o nosso beijo era mais urgente, língua, dentes, lábios, estávamos ofegantes, mas nem assim parávamos de nos beijar. Contudo quando o ar se fez necessário, tivemos que afastar as bocas e passei a beijar o seu pescoço.

Edward gemeu baixinho, ele passou as mãos em meu corpo parando na bunda, na qual ele deu um bom apertão, gemi também me esfregando nele e sorri ao sentir a sua ereção crescendo entre nós.

Apressadamente, abri a sua camisa, enquanto o sentia levantando a minha saia e afastando a calcinha, estava lambendo o seu peito quando ele tocou a minha entrada e oscilei.

\- Está molhada... - grunhiu empurrando os dois dedos dentro de mim.

\- Você me deixa molhadinha... - grunhindo mais uma vez, Edward nos virou ficando por cima.

\- Quero-te fuder!

\- Me foda! - choraminguei, tentando abrir as suas calças, ele riu ofegante e ele mesmo as abriu... O pau dele saltou livre e muito duro.

\- Agora amor? - pediu dando beijos em meu pescoço e suspirei abrindo as pernas.

\- Agora, agora...

\- Afaste a sua calcinha pra mim, então...

Mas do que depressa, eu empurrei a minha calcinha para o lado e ele empurrou para dentro de mim, arfei agarrando o seu ombro com a minha mão livre, cravando as unhas em sua pele. O pau dele sempre me preenchia tão bem, tão fundo, tão perfeito...

Ele passou a investir, a primeira lenta e com calma, mas em seguida, ele metia forte e gostoso, os meus olhos se reviraram com o prazer de tê-lo enterrado em mim, tão profundamente.

\- Edward... - gemi me movendo com ele, querendo mais, querendo tudo com ele.

\- Jesus Bella, tão bom... - arfou se movendo cada vez mais rápido e forte, sentindo que ambos estávamos próximos, levei a mão ao meu clitóris e esfreguei. Edward grunhiu ao ver a minha mão me tocando e passou a meter freneticamente, enquanto esmagava os seus lábios nos meus.

Viemos com força, gozando forte e ao terminarmos, ficamos agarrados sem querer nos soltar, nunca. Pelo menos, era o que eu sentia, e pelo abraço de morte de Edward, ele também.

Depois de alguns minutos, nos limpamos como deu e nos arrumamos para voltar para dentro, dando um sorriso cúmplice, fomos para a casa. No caminho, olhei para o carro de Aro e vi o motorista de mais cedo lendo um jornal.

\- Ele vai ficar no carro? - murmurei, Edward me olhou e em seguida em direção ao carro.

\- Com certeza, não! - murmurou e ao invés de ir para casa, ele me puxou em direção ao carro.

Deu uma batida no vidro, o motorista sorriu e o abaixou.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Cullen!

\- Garrett, vamos entrar o avô, vai passar a noite.

\- Ah, huh, ele me mandou ficar no carro. - o homem, huh, Garrett murmurou e Edward bufou.

\- Temos quartos extras. Se ele vai ficar, você também! - sorrindo ele saiu do carro.

\- Tem certeza, Sr. Cullen?

\- Sim, e me chame de Edward, já pedi.

\- Claro Edward. - murmurou e sorriu.

\- Sou Bella, a esposa de Edward.

\- Prazer Senhora! Garrett, o motorista.

Sorri e fomos para dentro.

Ao entrarmos, ficamos todos estáticos ao ver os avôs fazendo uma _queda de braço_.

Que diabos!

Estavam ajoelhados no chão e usando a mesa de centro como apoio. Pareciam dois loucos.

\- O que estão fazendo? - perguntei alto, nenhum dos dois me olhou, eles continuavam concentrados, os dois com a cara vermelha, a testa franzida e os lábios comprimidos.

Temi que um deles tivesse um ataque do coração.

\- Não é melhor acabar com isso? - pedi a Edward e ele negou.

\- Não... Eles fazem isso toda vez.

\- O quê? - sem me responder Edward se voltou para o motorista.

\- Venha Garrett, eu vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Os dois subiram e sem saber o que fazer, eu sentei no sofá e fiquei assistindo o intento. Eles nem notaram a minha presença e se perceberam não fizeram questão de falar comigo.

Às vezes soltavam alguns...

" _Não é mais tão forte velho gagá_ "

" _Ainda estou em forma vovô_ "

 _"Só se for à forma de bota velha_ "

 _"Só falação e nada de força"_

Rolei os olhos...

Edward voltou e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Vamos dormir?

\- Mas e eles?

\- Nem liga Bella... Da última vez, eles ficaram assim por cerca de duas horas.

 **E eu achando que Aro fosse pelo menos sensato, mas acho que ninguém que viesse para essa cidade, continuaria normal...**

* * *

 **N/A: Vixe, briga de avôs kkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **eu torço pelo Avô Carlisle e vcs?**

 **E acho que o quesito loucura faz parte da familia do Edward viu kkkkk**

 **Gente, to meio mals hj, e só quero dormir, por isso postando rapidinho e nos falamos semana que vem ;)**

 **bjsss**

 **.**

 **N/B** : Eiiiitttaaaaa! Comments, please!

 **TUCA**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Os problemas sempre seriam esquecidos no feno._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Acordei na manhã seguinte e sorri para o meu marido.

Ele estava dormindo ainda, com um lindo biquinho e o rosto tão tranquilo, sem poder resistir, toquei o seu rosto e o seu bico se desfez, ele sorriu.

Meu Cowboy...

Sentando-me, espreguicei-me e fui tomar banho.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e me vesti no banheiro mesmo, ao voltar para o quarto, sorri ao ver Edward bocejando, enquanto abotoava as calças.

\- Bom dia!

\- Dia moça! Levantou cedo.

\- Sim... É, todo esse ar de Rancho, tá me deixando muito trabalhadora. - ele riu.

\- Vai me ajudar a tirar o leite da vaca e a alimentar os bichos?

\- Acho melhor não... - ele sorriu e veio até mim me abraçando, suspirei passando os meus braços pelos seus ombros nus.

\- Não precisa ter medo moça, as galinhas não guardam rancor por muito tempo. - eu ri.

\- Bom saber, mas vou preparar o café mesmo. Avô e Aro devem ter ficado até tarde naquela brincadeira ridícula.

Rindo, ele beijou a minha testa e se afastou para colocar uma regata branca.

\- Isso é! O avô deve estar babando uma hora dessas.

Rolando os olhos, fui até o meu quarto de sapatos e escolhi um stiletto, voltei para a nossa alcova e Edward já estava com uma camisa de flanela xadrez e calçava as botas.

\- Vou descendo. - avisei, ele me chamou com o dedo. - O quê?

Perguntei ao ficar entre as suas pernas, ele sorriu e me puxou, me fazendo cair desajeitadamente em seu colo, em seguida, me ajeitei e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não me deu um beijo de bom dia, moça. - sorrindo como uma idiota apaixonada, o abracei pelo pescoço e passei a beijá-lo com calma.

Logo o beijo foi se aprofundando e sem que eu percebesse, Edward me jogou na cama ficando sobre mim, a sua mão indo para as minhas coxas e subindo, e subindo...

De repente, ele saiu de cima de mim com um suspiro, eu o olhei ofegante e ele sorriu.

\- Vamos descer?

\- Claro... - resmunguei ainda deitada, rindo ele me ajudou a levantar.

Descemos juntos e Edward beijou a minha bochecha antes de sair, então eu passei a começar a fazer o café.

Estava esperando a água ferver, enquanto arrumava a mesa, ouvi passos, e me surpreendi ao ver o motorista de Aro, ele sorriu quando me notou ali.

\- Bom dia Sra. Cullen.

\- Bom dia e me chame de Bella, sim?

\- É claro.

\- Sente-se, em poucos minutos Edward trará o leite.

Ele assentiu e tomou um lugar à mesa, eu fui terminar de passar o café.

Ao acabar, coloquei o café na mesa e peguei os pães que o avô fez ontem, além do bolo e me sentei.

\- Sirva-se, Garrett, não é?

\- Isso mesmo. - ele murmurou começando a se servir, eu peguei um pedaço de bolo e fui comendo.

\- Então, trabalha há muito tempo para Aro?

\- Sim, há anos.

\- E ele é um bom patrão?

\- Muito bom! Não é o mais falante, mas como sou o motorista é até bom, assim presto melhor atenção nas estradas.

\- É claro...

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos enquanto comemos, quando finalmente perguntei o que realmente queria saber.

\- Acha que Aro, veio para convencer Edward a ir com ele para a cidade?

\- Com certeza! Ele sempre vem de tempos em tempos. Mas o jovem Cullen sempre diz não.

\- Edward ama o Rancho.

\- Eu entendo...

\- Queria que Aro entendesse.

Edward entrou interrompendo a nossa conversa, ele trazia o leite. Eu fui ajudá-lo e coloquei o conteúdo que ele trouxera em um caneco grande, então pus para ferver, o resto coloquei nas garrafas que ficavam sobre o balcão da pia.

Servi o leite e Edward tomou o assento ao meu lado e passou a comer. Estávamos quase terminando quando os avôs se juntaram a nós.

\- Bom dia a todos. - cumprimentou Aro.

\- Dia, povo. - emendou o avô.

\- Quem ganhou? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso e os dois bufaram.

\- Nós desistimos.

\- Por quê? - olhei entre eles que bufaram tomando os seus lugares à mesa e se servindo.

\- Já somos homens de idade minha filha, íamos acabar nos machucando. - admitiu Avô e sorri.

\- Mas pareciam tão entusiasmados ontem.

\- E estávamos, mas uma hora a idade pesa minha querida. - sorri.

\- Pelo menos aguentamos quatro horas. - Aro emendou parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Isso foi muito mais do que da última vez. - falou avô animadamente e os dois sorriram um para o outro em reconhecimento.

\- Tenho até medo da próxima... - Edward murmurou e escondi o riso com a mão.

Estávamos quase acabando o café, quando Aro olhou para Edward com um sorriso.

\- Então Edward, eu vi que usou o seu cartão. – o meu Cowboy se moveu desconfortável.

\- Sim, eu queria comprar um presente para Bella. - ele deu de ombros e Aro sorriu.

\- Deve ter sido um _senhor presente_ , pela quantidade obscena que gastou. - vi o Avô com uma carranca e Garrett parecendo ansioso, eu estava da mesma maneira.

\- Eu não me preocupei com o dinheiro, só em dar o melhor presente para a minha esposa. - Edward murmurou já rangendo os dentes.

\- E faz bem, é claro, mas mesmo assim, foi muito dinheiro Edward.

\- Achei que era o meu dinheiro. - ele explodiu e Aro riu.

\- É claro que é!

\- Então, por que tanta pergunta?

\- Só estou curioso, afinal, em mais de 6 anos, você nem tocou no dinheiro que te dei.

\- Eu não precisei.

\- Mas agora aparece essa garota e você gasta milhares de dólares só pra lhe comprar um presente...

\- O que está insinuando? - murmurei, não gostando nadinha do rumo daquela conversa.

\- Querida, eu já sou um homem vivido, já vi muita mocinha se fazendo de inocente, somente para arrancar até as botas dos homens.

Minha boca caiu aberta e Edward se levantou de um pulo.

\- Se não se desculpar agora, quero que vá embora de minha casa. - Aro olhou para ele com uma carranca.

\- Só quero cuidar de você, Edward.

\- Não preciso que cuide de mim, nem de minha vida. Se quiser vir nos visitar, vou te receber sempre avô, mas não vou permitir que você, em hipótese alguma, magoe a mulher que eu amo.

\- Está certo... Foi rude de minha parte. Perdoe-me Isabella.

Assenti ainda meio estática com as palavras dele, vi Edward voltar a se sentar e agarrar a minha mão.

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois do ocorrido e quando eu não pude aguentar mais, pedi licença e saí da casa.

Saí tão rápido quando podia com os meus stilettos, ao chegar lá fora, corri para o estábulo, fui em busca do nosso monte de feno e me deitei.

Jesus, eu nem sabia que Edward era rico e já estava sendo acusada de interesseira.

Sabia que Aro não fizera por mal, ele só queria proteger Edward, mas ainda assim, as suas palavras me incomodaram profundamente. Eu havia fugido de casa para não ser aquele tipo de garota, e no fim, eu meio que acabei sendo...

Casei-me com um cara por seu dinheiro e status...

Comecei a rir, como se eu imaginasse que Edward tivesse dinheiro ou status, eu me casei com ele pelo seu jeito doce e caipira e porque ele fez o meu coração disparar como nunca nenhum homem fora capaz antes.

\- Isabella... - ouvi a voz de Edward cheia de alívio e sorri francamente.

\- Oi...

\- Eu saí porta a fora e não te achei...

\- Eu precisava de um minutinho para pensar.

\- Nos estábulos?

\- Eu gosto daqui... - ele sorriu e deitou ao meu lado pegando a minha mão e a colocando sobre o seu peito.

\- Eu sinto muito por meu avô, ele...

\- Está tudo bem... É normal que ele se preocupe com você.

\- Mas ele não podia te ofender... - me virei mais para ele e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu o entendo, de verdade, claro que não gostei de ser taxada de interesseira, mas eu até compreendo...

\- Você não é interesseira! - resmungou e ri.

\- Eu sei disso, você também sabe, mas o seu avô não me conhece.

\- Bem, então, ele fique aqui e a conheça bem antes de ficar te acusando. - grunhiu e sem me conter, me levantei e sentei em seu estomago, ele sorriu passando as mãos por minhas coxas.

\- Você é o melhor marido do mundo, Cowboy.

\- Sou?

\- Sim, o melhor e obrigada...

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por me amar...

\- Não foi um trabalho tão grande. - ri e me deitei sobre ele, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

\- Bom saber... ...e para que saiba, foi muito fácil te amar também. - ele sorriu e rapidamente nos virou, ficando por cima.

Ri ofegante.

\- Acho que devemos continuar o que começamos no quarto. - principiou a levantar a minha saia e sorri.

\- Também acho...

Ele riu ofegante dessa vez, esmagou os seus lábios nos meus, gemi agarrando o seu cabelo, puxando-o, enquanto nos beijávamos com cada vez mais urgência.

Rapidamente, Edward abriu os botões do meu uniforme, enquanto eu abria as suas calças para aliviar o seu pau para fora, ele arfou afastando a sua boca da minha e desceu os seus beijos para os meus seios, recém-descobertos.

Arfei enquanto o acariciava, a minha mão subindo e descendo lentamente por seu pau, ás vezes, apertando-o um pouco forte, enquanto ele mordia o meu mamilo, me deixando louca.

\- Edward...

\- Quero te devorar moça.

\- Sou sua...

\- Só minha... - gemeu afastando a minha calcinha e juntos o guiamos para dentro de mim.

Ambos caturramos, quando nos unimos.

Edward agarrou a minha mão que ainda segurava o seu pau na base e colocou sobre a minha cabeça, os seus lábios voltaram para os meus, ao mesmo tempo em que ele passou a me fuder deliciosamente.

Choraminguei em sua boca, ele mordiscou o meu lábio, se afastando ofegante, agarrou a minha outra mão e também colocou sobre a minha cabeça.

\- Edward...

\- Quieta moça, deixa eu te adorar.

Eu o obedeci, deixando-o fazer o que quisesse comigo.

E ele fez... Ele me fudeu forte e rápido, chupou e destroçou os meus seios, me dominou completa e prazerosamente, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi gemer e suspirar em seus braços, me deleitando com os seus toques.

Quando estávamos próximos do orgasmo, ele soltou as minhas mãos, agarrou os meus quadris e realmente me fudeu...

O seu pau entrava e saia de mim furiosamente, a cada investida batia em um lugar que me fazia revirar os olhos, sabendo que explodiria em breve, assim como ele, pois já o sentia tremendo sob mim, levei a minha mão ao meu clitóris e o esfreguei.

Foi a nossa perdição, eu vim forte e Edward me seguiu, pois assim que eu gozei... A minha buceta apertou o seu pau fortemente e ele veio também. Eu o abracei apertado, me deleitando com o nosso prazer.

Ficamos agarrados para nos recuperar e quando estávamos mais refeitos, sorrimos cúmplices.

Retirei a minha calcinha, me limpei e a Edward, em seguida, voltamos a deitar sobre o feno.

\- Vai trabalhar hoje moça?

\- Acho que não.

\- Está triste?

\- Não, só preciso de um dia de folga. - murmurei e ele suspirou, guinchei quando ele me pegou no colo. - Edward...

\- Quieta, vamos para o quarto.

\- Wow! Já? - ele riu e beijou o meu nariz.

\- Não moça, vai passar o dia na cama sendo mimada.

\- Ah, e você vai ficar comigo?

\- É claro! Afinal, eu sou o único que pode mimá-la.

\- Então tá... - deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e o deixei me levar para o quarto.

Edward nem parou na sala, só subiu comigo e me deixou na cama.

\- Prontinho, agora só descanse, eu já volto.

\- OK. - ele sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado, e se afastou.

\- Volto rapidinho... - voltou para perto e me deu mais um beijo.

\- Tudo bem. - ri, ele sorriu e me beijou de novo.

\- Não se mova.

\- Não vou... - assentiu, mas me deu vários beijos dessa vez e começou a se afastar, arquei a sobrancelha, ele riu e saiu do quarto.

Estava sorrindo, quando mal a porta se fechou, poucos segundos depois, ela se abriu, mas o meu sorriso morreu ao ver Aro na porta.

\- Com licença Isabella, mas podemos conversar?

Engoli em seco e assenti.

Porque, tipo, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

 **Só esperava que não desse em merda, mas eu tinha um mau pressentimento de que iria dar...**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita, o que o avô "DUMAL" Aro quer com ela**

 **Será que ele é DUMAL mesmo? ou só preocupado com o nosso cowboy?**

 **Para a sorte de vcs vai ter postagem sexta, uhuhuh \o/**

 **Então não sofreram ate semana que vem kkkk**

 **Mas por hj acabou e vou dormir u.u**

 **Amandooo os coments povo pervo**

 **Vcs são divasticossssssssss**

 **Agora nos vemos sexta e bora comentar \o/**

 **fuiiiii**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... pelo menos uma vez por mês, Edward usaria um terno classudo._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

Aro entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, engoli em seco e esperei que ele começasse a falar, antes claro, eu puxei as cobertas sobre as minhas pernas, porque, tipo, eu ainda estava sem calcinha, né?

E como aquela parecia ser uma conversa séria, ninguém gostaria de ter aquele tipo de conversa sem calcinha, oras!

\- Primeiro, eu gostaria de me desculpar, Isabella...

\- Oh... - murmurei, não esperando um pedido de desculpas, ele deu um sorriso triste.

\- De verdade, eu sinto muito... Não queria ofendê-la, mas me preocupo com Edward, ele, às vezes, parece ser muito ingênuo. - sorri.

O que ele chamava de ingenuidade, eu chamava de bondade.

Edward era bom e via o melhor das pessoas.

Mesmo as metida a besta.

\- Obrigada Aro, e na verdade, eu lhe entendo.

\- Seriamente?

\- Sim, antes, bem antes de conhecer Edward, eu morava em Seattle e sei como as pessoas são... O meu padrasto morre por _status_ , assim como a minha mãe, por isso vim para Forks, meio que estava fugindo de tudo.

\- Não gosta do _status,_ como você diz?

\- Nada contra, mas me casar com um cara que nem amava para conseguir isso, estava fora de questão.

\- Os seus pais queriam que casasse só pelo _status_?

\- Sim. Aí foi quando fugi e conheci Edward. Eu me apaixonei por ele e o seu jeito simples e doce, que nem liga para essas coisas, de dinheiro ou _status_.

\- Então, por que ele gastou tanto dinheiro com você?

\- Não prefere perguntar a ele?

\- Prefiro perguntar a você. - suspirei.

\- A minha mãe veio recentemente nos visitar, e como já era esperado, desdenhou da vida que eu escolhi e ainda levou os meus _stilettos_ como vingança, porque eu não quis me casar com James. Daí Edward sabia que eu amava os meus _stillettos_ e foi em uma loja e comprou todos.

\- Todos?

\- Sim. Estão no quarto ao lado. - ele riu.

\- Isso é estranho, mas faz todo o sentido, o que só torna mais estranho ainda. - ri.

\- Depois de um tempo nessa cidade, todas as loucuras parecem normais. - ele me deu um sorriso sabendo.

\- Bem, agora que estamos acertados, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, dois, na verdade.

\- Quais?

\- Eu gostaria que Edward viesse viver comigo em Seattle, e claro, você também.

\- Para quê?

\- Ele assumirá os negócios da família um dia, gostaria de ensiná-lo os negócios, e nós...

\- Aro, não vai rolar. - falei rapidamente, já interrompendo os seus planos e ele suspirou.

\- Eu imaginei... Você já ama esse Rancho, assim como ele.

\- Sim, desculpe...

\- Está tudo bem. Mas sonhar não custa nada... E quem sabe um bisneto não seja mais inclinado a assumir os negócios. - sorri tocando o meu estomago ainda plano.

Não estava grávida, mas já estava ansiosa por aquilo.

Quanto será falta mesmo para o efeito de meu anticoncepcional passar?

\- Quem sabe, hein? E qual o outro favor que queria pedir?

\- Ah sim, é sobre o meu aniversário.

\- Quando é?

\- Em algumas semanas, e eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem.

\- É claro! Mas com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- Nada de negócios, vamos lá para prestigiar o Senhor, e é só. - ele riu.

\- Dou minha palavra.

\- Falarei com Edward... - mal terminei de falar a porta se abriu e Edward olhou confuso entre mim e Aro.

\- Avô o que faz aqui? - reparei que ele segurava um prato com algo nele e tentei espiar o que era, mas da cama não dava.

\- Eu só vim me desculpar Edward. Estava certo, foi errado de minha parte julgar Isabella, sem conhecê-la antes. Desculpe-me, sim? - ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Bella já te desculpou? - sorri.

\- Já sim Edward, está tudo bem. - ele sorriu parecendo aliviado e começou a se aproximar da cama.

\- Que bom! Agora se me der licença, eu quero cuidar da minha moça. - ele começou a enxotar Aro do quarto que sorriu.

\- Na verdade, eu vim me despedir.

\- Já vai? - Edward franziu o cenho e Aro suspirou.

\- Eu queria ficar mais, mas tenho que começar a ver alguém que possa me substituir na empresa.

\- O Senhor tá doente?

\- Não, mas não vou durar para sempre, e como você não pretende deixar o Rancho, eu preciso de um herdeiro para a empresa, pelo menos por enquanto.

Edward torceu o nariz em confusão, enquanto eu ri olhando para Aro, que piscou para mim.

Aro se aproximou de Edward e lhe deu um abraço apertado, em seguida, beijou a sua testa.

\- Estou muito feliz que esteja bem e que tenha arrumado uma esposa tão boa.

\- Obrigado avô. Fiquei feliz que tenha vindo

\- Prometo que da próxima fico mais tempo, sim?

\- Venha sim, vou sentir a sua falta.

\- E eu a sua...

Dando mais um abraço em Edward, ele o soltou e veio me abraçar. Continuei deitadinha, porque, er... ainda sem calcinha, mas ele não se importou em se abaixar um pouco para me abraçar.

Quando me soltou, beijou a minha testa também.

\- Os vejo em alguns dias, mandarei um carro buscar vocês.

\- Quando vai ser mesmo?

\- Daqui a duas semanas, como não tem telefone, eu mandarei...

\- Me dê o seu numero, eu ligo da lanchonete. - ele tirou um cartão do bolso e me entregou.

\- Aqui está o meu numero pessoal, pode ligar a qualquer hora.

\- Ok, eu vou Avô. - ele piscou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu em seguida.

\- Está bem, assim combinaremos os detalhes, e ainda mandarei o carro no dia, está bem?

\- Claro.

\- Certo, até breve então.

Ao sair deu mais um abraço em Edward e se foi.

O meu Cowboy ainda parecia confuso quando sentou ao meu lado, reparei no prato em sua mão e havia vários docinhos, como chocolatinhos e bombons.

\- Oba chocolate! - tirei o prato de sua mão, mas ele pegou de volta.

\- Nada disso, primeiro do que estavam falando?

\- Ah? Ah, o seu avô faz aniversario, e nós vamos.

\- Nós vamos? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Sim, eu já aceitei e vamos e pronto!

\- Sabe que vai ser uma festa toda metida a besta, né? - eu ri.

\- Eu imaginei que fosse.

\- E que não temos roupas metidas a besta, né?

\- Então vamos todo de _caipirez_. - ele riu.

\- Sério?

\- Sério! Nem ligo para o que pensarão os outros.

\- Huh, está bem, podemos ir, mas não vou fazer você ir toda de _caipirez_. Vou pedir ao avô para nos mandar algumas roupas _classudas._

\- Oh, você vai vestir um terno metido a besta só por mim?

\- É claro, mas com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- Que eu possa usar o meu sotaque _caipirez_ em alguns convidados.

\- Cowboy, você deve usar o seu sotaque _caipirez_ e ir de chapéu.

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza! - ele riu.

\- Eu te amo moça. - murmurou me entregando os chocolates e os coloquei de lado para abraçá-lo.

\- Também te amo Cowboy.

Trocamos alguns beijos, e em seguida, eu fui dar atenção aos meus doces.

Oh chocolate, fazia dias que não comia um.

\- Onde arranjou os doces?

\- Na verdade, te comprei ontem, mas acabei esquecendo quando o avô chegou.

\- Então por que demorou tanto? - ele sorriu.

\- Fui dar algumas ordens aos rapazes, hoje vou passar o dia todo na cama.

\- Huh, bom saber, odiaria me sentir tão sozinha. - deixei os doces de lado e o puxei para cima de mim.

Edward riu conforme caíamos, e ao ficar com o corpo colado ao meu, rapidamente me beijou, me fazendo esquecer tudo. E me concentrar só nele.

Pois ele era tudo o que importava.

O seu beijo que começou lento, logo passou para urgente, assim como as suas mãos que pareciam estar em toda parte, tocando e apertando o meu corpo, o senti erguendo a minha saia e em seguida, tocando o meu centro.

Arfei cravando as unhas em seus ombros, me esfregando contra a sua mão e abrindo mais as pernas em busca de mais e mais.

\- Edward... - gemi afastando a minha boca da dele, ele grunhiu passando a beijar o meu pescoço.

Ainda entre toques e beijos, comecei a afastar as nossas roupas, querendo sentir a pele dele contra a minha, como estava com um pouco de dificuldade, Edward se afastou e quase rasgou as nossas roupas na pressa de livrá-las de nós.

Ri de sua pressa, mas o meu riso morreu, assim que o seu corpo nu, se colou no meu... Eu engasguei quando a sua boca caiu sobre o meu seio, chupando forte o bico.

\- Ah... - choraminguei arqueando o meu corpo de encontro ao dele, já sentindo a sua ereção entre as minhas coxas e as abri mais, o querendo em mim.

\- Amo os seus seios... - Edward gemeu, passando a beijar o próximo e me contorci.

\- Edward, por favor...

\- O quê?

\- Me foda! - ele riu sem fôlego, agarrou a minha coxa, colocando-a sob os seus quadris, me deixando bem aberta e empurrou para dentro.

Arfei, levei a outra coxa para cima, as entrelaçado em seus quadris, Edward grunhiu ao me sentir tão aberta para ele e passou a me fuder com força.

Gritei o seu nome, conforme o prazer de cada investida percorria o meu corpo, o seu membro, pulsava acordando cada terminação nervosa dentro de mim.

Entre beijos e toques e a cada remetida de seu pau, cada vez mais forte, eu vim com seiva, gozando como nunca em seu membro. Edward gemeu e veio logo em seguida caindo sobre mim.

O abracei apertado, não querendo que ele se afastasse e ele parecia querer o mesmo, pois passou os braços em volta de mim e aninhou a cabeça entre os meus seios.

Beijei os seus cabelos e sussurrei um _eu te amo_ , fechei os olhos, adormecendo em seguida, muito satisfeita e muito, muito feliz, por ter aquele Cowboy só para mim.

[...]

As semanas seguintes passaram voando, entre agarrar e ser agarrada pelo meu Cowboy, o trabalho e os planos que fazia com Aro, para o aniversario dele. O dia chegou rapidinho.

Quando estava próximo da data, Avô Aro mandou um smoking para Edward e um lindo vestido de noite para mim. Tudo como bem dizia o meu Cowboy, metido a besta, mas eu já podia imaginar Edward o usando, ficaria um arraso.

E quando o dia finalmente chegou, eu estava absolutamente certa. Um _ARRASO,_ suspirei quando ele entrou no quarto, todo arrumado, exceto pela gravata borboleta.

\- Eita que você tá danada de bonita, moça. - ri, dei uma voltinha, mostrando o meu lindo vestido preto tomara que caia. Eu havia prendido o meu cabelo e estava usando um lindo par de _stilettos_ pretos, em outras palavras, eu estava uma Diva.

\- Digo o mesmo Cowboy. Vai deixar muita mulher suspirando. - ele riu.

Fui até ele e fiz a sua gravata borboleta e em seguida, peguei o seu chapéu e coloquei nele, ele sorriu abertamente e me deu um beijo estalado.

\- Como estou? - perguntou se afastando e suspirei.

\- Gostoso! - rindo ele me abraçou pela cintura.

\- Você também está, huh, gostosa...

\- Obrigada Cowboy.

Terminei de aplicar a maquiagem que Rosie me emprestou. Ela havia vindo mais cedo para me ajudar a me arrumar, mas teve que ir, pois Emmett veio buscá-la para um encontro, fato que a deixou mais do que entusiasmada.

Quando descemos para a sala, Esme que veio para fazer companhia ao avô e trouxe uma _torta,_ eca, se levantou vindo até mim.

\- Está linda Bella!

\- Obrigada Avó.

\- Huh, é tá bonita! - resmungou o avô e rolando os olhos, fui até a sua poltrona e o abracei por trás, o beijando na bochecha.

\- Avô, não fique assim, sabe que te amo, né?

\- Mas por que você tem que ir? E se forem, e não quiserem voltar mais? - resmungou como um bebê, que era o que ele estava sendo, o dia todo.

\- Avô, deixa de ser bobo, sabe que nunca deixaria o Senhor ou o Rancho.

\- Por que tá de chapéu? - nem se importou com o que Edward disse, e ficou olhando para ele todo _classudo_ , mas de chapéu.

\- Porque Bella disse que eu tinha que usar. - sorri e vi o avô rindo.

\- Boa, vai mostrar para aquele bando de metido a besta, que você pode estar lá, mas não pertence aquele lugar.

Rolei os olhos e beijei a bochecha do avô.

\- O Senhor é bobo! Nós sempre vamos pertencer aqui como o Senhor. - ele tentou esconder o riso, mas não conseguiu.

Rolei os olhos e o soltei, ouvimos uma batida na porta e Esme foi atender.

Vi Garrett à porta e ele olhava para Esme, ou melhor, para o tapa olho com curiosidade.

\- O quê? - ela resmungou e ele pulou um pouco.

\- Desculpe Senhora, eu vim buscar os Cullen?

\- Olá Garrett.

\- Parceiro. - Edward falou movendo o chapéu e ri ao ver o nariz de Garrett torcendo.

Aquela noite iria ser muito divertida.

Despedimo-nos do Avô e de Esme, mandei-a não exagerar na torta, o que a fez corar, sim, eu sabia o seu código para transar e pelo seu corar, ela sabia que eu sabia.

Avô, felizmente ficou perdidinho.

Entramos no carro e como a viagem até Seattle seria um pouco demorada, relaxamos no banco, tirei os _estilettos,_ e Edward o chapéu, coloquei os meus pés em seu colo e ele ficou os massageando.

\- Animado para festa?

\- Nenhum pouco... - ri.

\- Vai ser divertido.

\- Como pode ter certeza?

\- Vai dançar comigo, vamos beber e comer bem e vai poder deixar as pessoas frustradas quando falar em _caipirez e elas_ tiver que sorrir porque você é o neto do anfitrião. - movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Tem razão, vai ser divertido. Bem, exceto pela parte da dança...

\- Não sabe dançar?

\- Não... ...sabe, eu até sei, mas eu duvido que eu saiba dançar as músicas metida a besta que vai ter nessa festa.

\- Então o que sabe dançar?

\- Quadrilha.

\- O quê? - guinchei e ele começou a rir, eu o olhei feio.

Idiota!

\- É brincadeira. Mas as músicas que tocam nas festanças que tem aqui em Forks, com certeza, não seriam bem aceitas na festa do avô.

\- Isso eu imagino...

\- Então vai ter que me ensinar a dançar essas suas músicas _classudas._

\- Vou tentar.

Ficamos conversando o resto do caminho e quando finalmente chegamos, calcei os meus sapatos, Edward colocou o chapéu. Garrett abriu a porta e Edward saiu rapidamente, já me ajudando a sair do carro e assim que coloquei o pé na rua, em frente ao hotel Plaza, quase fiquei cega com os flashes bem na minha cara.

Havia milhares de fotógrafos em frente ao hotel, tinha até esquecido que Aro Volturi era tão famoso.

Senti Edward um pouco tenso, mas agarrei o seu braço e o levei para a entrada.

\- Por que o seu avô decidiu dar a festa aqui, ao invés da casa dele?

\- Acho que ele é dono do hotel, ou algo assim. - murmurou olhando meio de olhos arregalados para os fotógrafos, que gritavam perguntas todos ao mesmo tempo e não entendíamos nada.

Enquanto eu olhava para o hotel e para ele com a boca aberta.

Ele era o dono? Então tá, né?

Ao chegarmos à porta, onde um segurança bloqueava o caminho, Garrett correu até ele e murmurou algo para o homem, que rapidamente nos deu passagem.

Assim que entramos, respiramos mais aliviados. Garrett sorriu diante de nossas expressões e nos guiou para o salão, no qual estava acontecendo a grande festa.

O salão enorme estava lotado de gente, todos bem vestidos e segurando taças de champanhe ou vinho. Uma música suave ao fundo, a decoração era simples e sofisticada, ou seja, estava tudo perfeito.

\- Eita que é bonito, hein?

\- Muito.

\- Tem certeza que num quer morar na cidade? - Edward perguntou e sorri.

\- Tenho! Passear de vez em quando é legal sabe? Mas o nosso lar é no Rancho.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e adentramos no salão, demos poucos passos, quando senti alguém agarrar o meu pulso me parando, já ia falar um monte, quando vi a minha mãe me olhando de olhos arregalados.

\- Isabella?

\- Mãe?

\- O que ela faz aqui? - resmungou Phil ao seu lado e gemi.

 **Tudo para ser uma noite superdivertida e acabou de ir para o ralo...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Eita, Renée e Phil estão de volta :(**

 **E agora o que vai rolar?**

 **me digam vcs, pq eu preciso ir dormir**

 **to atrasada ja kkkk**

 **Beijcas, amo vcs**

 **amando os coments, e vcs ARRASAM \O/**

 **agora fuiiii kkkk**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... ninguém iria comer comidinhas minusculas u.u._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

\- Pode me soltar?! - resmunguei indignada puxando o meu braço, ela apenas olhou entre mim e Edward com desgosto.

\- O que fazem aqui?

\- Não é da sua conta! Vamos Edward... - comecei a me afastar, mas ela se meteu em meu caminho.

\- Creio que é sim! Por que o está trazendo para o nosso mundo? Já cansou da fazendinha? - desdenhou.

\- Mundo? Pare de viajar mãe... Edward e eu podemos ir onde quisermos. E o que vocês fazem aqui? - ela bufou.

\- Essa é a festa do Ano Isabella. Nós tivemos muito trabalho para conseguir um convite. Agora vá embora, antes que você e o seu caipira nos envergonhe e estrague mais ainda as coisas para Phil.

Eu envergonhá-la? Ah, mas ela iria ouvir...

\- Olhe aqui... - mal comecei, fui interrompida pela voz animada de Aro.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês. Os meus convidados de honra! – a minha mãe idiota e Phil rapidamente sorriram ficando na nossa frente.

\- Sr. Volturi, meus parabéns!

\- Muitas felicidades! - Aro parou quando os viu e pigarreou.

\- Ah sim, obrigado. Eu...

\- Estamos honrados por ser convidados. - continuou Phil interrompendo Aro, minha mãe assentiu com entusiasmo.

\- Extremamente honrados!

\- Certo, huh, eu os conheço? - Phil fez uma careta, mas a minha mãe riu alto.

\- Ah tão espirituoso Sr. Volturi! Sou Renée e esse é o meu marido Phil Dywer.

\- É claro, bem, huh... Agora se me dão licença... - deu a volta por eles e ao nos ver, sorriu abertamente.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! E de chapéu! - Edward sorriu e o avô suspirou, contudo sorria também.

\- Não gostou uai?

\- Eu adorei, é muito Edward.

\- Eu também achei. - rimos um para o outro.

\- Que bom que gostou, pois o seu presente é um igualzinho ao meu. - Aro riu abertamente.

\- Mal posso esperar para experimentá-lo. Agora de um abraço em seu avô. - Aro puxou Edward para um abraço bem apertado e em seguida beijou a sua testa.

Ouvi o ofego de minha mãe e Phil, mas os ignorei.

\- E eu, não ganho um? - brinquei quando eles se soltaram e Aro sorriu.

\- É claro querida. - me abraçou, e ainda com um braço em meus ombros, se voltou para Edward. - E o avô, não quis vir?

\- Ele não queria nem que a gente viesse.

\- Aquele bode velho, quer vocês só para ele. - resmungou Aro e rolei os olhos.

Era um pior que o outro.

\- Você disse avô? - resmungou Phil, chamando a nossa atenção de volta para eles. Renée sorriu tão grande que pensei que a sua cara iria rachar.

\- Edward, meu querido, dê um abraço em sua sogra. - ela abriu os braços, Edward deu um passo para trás.

\- Sim, Edward é o meu neto. Você é a mãe de Bella?

\- A própria, e esse é o meu marido Phil. - ela voltou a se apresentar, eu senti Aro ficar meio tenso ao meu lado, afinal, eu havia lhe contado o que minha mãe fizera.

Ignorando a tensão de Aro, vi Phil sorrir brilhantemente e se aproximar do meu Cowboy, colocando o braço em volta dele, que o fitou confuso.

\- Sei que sou só padrasto de Isabella, mas pode me chamar de papai. – a minha boca caiu aberta, Edward grunhiu se afastando dele.

\- Não obrigado!

\- Mas...

\- Edward meu bem, não seja...

\- Acho melhor vocês... - Aro grunhiu nos interrompendo.

\- Essa é a sua mãe Isabella? - sorri sem graça.

\- A própria! - repeti as palavras dela, Renée sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Certo, Sra. Dywer...

\- Me chame de Renée querido, somos família, posso chamá-lo de Aro? - bateu os cílios e sorriu calorosamente, Aro ao contrário, fechou a cara.

\- Na verdade, prefiro Sr. Volturi.

\- Oh, uh, bem, uh se o Senhor prefere...

\- Prefiro! Agora se me dão licença, quero passar um tempo com os meus netos.

Sorri, ao ter sido incluída, já a minha mãe estava ficando vermelha, Phil forçou um sorriso.

\- É claro, entendemos perfeitamente.

\- Mas... – a minha mãe começou, porém Aro a ignorou, nos guiando para longe de meus pais.

Tentei segurar o riso, ao ver a cara de decepção de minha mãe, além da carranca de Phil, mas foi impossível.

Assim que estávamos longe, um garçom passou com algumas taças, Aro pegou duas para nós.

\- Que família, minha cara...

\- Eu sei, estou feliz que não temos mais contato, se bem que depois de hoje, é bem capaz que eles aparecerem no Rancho. - resmunguei e vi Edward suspirar.

\- Não se preocupe moça, ela não vai te incomodar.

\- Como pode ter certeza?

\- Eu não vou deixar, uai. - sorri e me desvencilhei de Aro, passei os meus braços em volta de sua cintura e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Obrigada Cowboy...

Edward beijou a minha testa, bebeu distraidamente o champanhe e o vi torcer o nariz.

\- Que porcaria é essa? - ri e Aro suspirou.

\- É champanhe, muito caro.

\- É horrível! Tem algo mais simples, não?

\- Como o quê? - Aro perguntou franzindo a testa, Edward deu de ombros.

\- Uma cerveja iria bem.

\- É claro. - Aro estalou os dedos e imediatamente apareceu um garçom. - Traga uma cerveja. E você Isabella? - perguntou olhando para mim e neguei.

\- O champanhe está bom. – assentindo, ele se voltou para o garçom, que prontamente assentiu e foi em busca da cerveja.

\- Então, estão gostando da festa?

\- O que vimos até agora sim, não andamos muito quando fomos parados pela duplinha maligna. - Aro riu.

\- Eles são realmente um par. Sinto muito que eles estejam aqui, não os convidei.

\- Eu sei, mas Phil vende ações e tem a sua própria empresa, então usa esse tipo de festas para conhecer pessoas e fazer negócios, eles devem ter arrumado um convite com algum amigo.

\- Entendo, não o conhecia até hoje, na verdade.

\- A empresa dele não é muito grande, de fato, além de ser recém-inaugurada também. Ele faz bem o seu trabalho, mas é ambicioso e quer mais, por isso tinha arranjado o meu casamento com James, o pai de James é Arthur Hunter.

\- Ah, esse eu conheço. - sorri.

\- Sim, o pai até que é legal, mas o filho não presta.

\- Nisso eu concordo. Rapaz desagradável.

\- Sr. Volturi? - alguém chamou e Aro suspirou.

\- Eu preciso cumprimentar alguns amigos, querem me acompanhar? - Edward deu de ombros e assenti.

Aro sorriu amplamente e passou a apresentar-nos para os seus amigos e alguns conhecidos, ele parecia muito orgulhoso em dizer que Edward era o seu neto.

E nem se importava quando Edward soltava um " _uai",_ ou alguns " _brigada_ ", e claro, o " _danado de bão_ ". Na verdade, ele parecia achar graça, já eu segurava a risada com a cara de horror dos riquinhos que tinham que ouvir Edward falando tudo errado, mesmo porque, eles não poderiam dizer nada, já que ele era neto de Aro Volturi.

Algum tempo depois, tive que ir ao banheiro, deixando Edward com o avô, estava saindo, quando fui abordada por minha mãe, que parecia furiosa.

\- Isabella, como pode?

\- Mãe, eu não quero conversar com você agora.

\- Ah mais vai! Como pode esconder que aquele caipira é neto de Aro Volturi?

\- Porque eu não sabia mãe. Só descobri há algumas semanas... E o que isso importa?

\- Ora, sabe muito bem o que significa, não é? Você perdeu James, mas arrumou um muito melhor. - sorriu e tentou me tocar, mas me afastei.

\- Não sei do que está falando mãe... Edward e eu não temos nada a ver com a empresa do avô dele, ou com essa vida, a nossa casa é no Rancho.

\- No meio do mato?

\- Sim, no meio do mato, com as vacas, porcos e galinhas.

\- Mas ele é rico!

\- Não! O avô dele é... O meu Edward é só um Cowboy.

\- Que seja! Pouco me importa onde você e o seu caipira morem. Eu só quero que ajude Phil a entrar nas boas graças de Aro Volturi.

\- Não!

\- O quê?

\- Não quero ter nada a ver com você ou Phil. Vocês foram até a minha casa, foram rudes com a minha família e nem se preocuparam comigo ou Edward... Sem contar que você levou os meus stilettos embora.

\- Você disse que não queria nada de sua vida antiga!

\- Não seja falsa! Você sabia muito bem que eu amava aqueles sapatos.

Ela bufou.

\- Então, você não vai me ajudar por causa de sapatos?

\- Não, eu não vou te ajudar, porque quando você foi até o Rancho, só desdenhou da minha vida e de meu marido. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você ou Phil. - ela me encarou de boca aberta e a ignorei.

Afastei-me dela, indo até Edward. Sorri ao vê-lo sorrindo e conversando com os amigos de Aro. A me notar, ele esticou o braço e fui prontamente, o abraçando pela cintura e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Está gostando da festa Edward? - uma bonita moça ruiva perguntou praticamente empurrando os seus peitos para Edward ver o seu decote, além de completamente ignorar que eu estivesse abraçada a ele.

Mas o meu Cowboy não me decepcionou quando sorriu.

\- Está danada de boa, mas eles poderiam servir umas comidas melhorzinhas, né? Essas comidas pequenininhas num enchem nem o buraco do meu dente.

\- Ah, uh, não gosta dos canapés?

\- Ah, esse é o nome dessas comidas metidas a besta?

\- Sim é... - murmurei com uma risada e ele bufou.

\- Eu não gostei! Eu achei esquisita e ainda tô com fome. - a jovem se esqueceu de continuar mostrando os peitos e olhou consternada em volta.

\- Certo... Oh, olhe ali a Rachel... Rachel... - gritou e se afastou de nós, escondi o rosto no peito de Edward para abafar o riso.

Ao contrário das mulheres que desistiram de tentar se jogar em Edward, os homens eram mais insistentes, pois afinal, o meu Cowboy era um Volturi.

\- O que você faz, Edward? Estudando para substituir o velho Volturi?

\- Nah, eu cuido do Rancho.

\- Rancho?

\- Sim, é um _bão_ Rancho, cheio de porcos, galinhas, vacas e cavalos.

\- Você diz uma fazendinha? - perguntou um dos rapazes chocado e Edward assentiu.

\- Isso! Ela está na família há gerações.

\- Então é uma fazenda... Quantos hectares ela tem?

\- Sabe que eu num sei, eu nunca contei. - os homens se entreolharam.

\- Então é só você e a sua esposa no huh, Rancho?

\- E o avô.

\- Avô?

\- É, o pai de meu pai.

\- Ah sim, ele não quis vir.

\- Não, ele não gosta muito do avô Aro, acha que ele é muito metida a besta. - um dos homens engasgou com a bebida.

\- Acha isso também?

\- Com certeza! Afinal, quem serve essas _cumidinhas_ minúsculas... - resmungou e me apressei em tirar ele dali antes que eu começasse a gargalhar alto.

\- Venha, Edward! Vamos arranjar algo decente para você comer.

- _Ocê_ quem manda, moça. - me soltei dele e quando me afastei um pouco, ele me deu um tapa na bunda, o olhei de boca aberta e ele riu.

Assim que nos afastamos dos almofadinhas, sorri e o guiei para a pista de dança.

\- Que tal me mostrar àqueles passos de quadrilha? - rindo, ele me puxou para ele, começou a se mover lentamente ao ritmo da música.

\- Acho melhor dançarmos do jeito mais _classudo,_ senão vou assustar o povo, se começar a dançar quadrilha. - ri e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- A cara deles era ótima...

\- Sim, esse povo metido a besta é tudo idiota, só porque moro em um Rancho e uso um chapéu, já acham que sou um idiota ignorante.

\- Os ignore! Nós sabemos que você é muito mais.

Ele se inclinou me beijando lentamente e me derreti contra os seus lábios. Dançamos mais coladinhos, trocando beijos e carinhos. Entretanto quando a barriga de Edward roncou, comecei a rir, daí fui atrás de comida para o meu Cowboy.

Como estávamos em um hotel, fugimos do salão de baile e fomos para as cozinhas, acabei conversando com um dos garçons, ele nos arrumou algumas comidas e ficamos na cozinha mesmo, comendo e conversando.

Horas mais tarde, Aro apareceu e riu ao nos ver, em vez de ficar chateado, ele se juntou a nós, comemos e conversamos por um tempo.

Quando já passava da uma da manhã, eu bocejei alto, Aro olhou para o relógio e suspirou.

\- A festa ainda está rolando, mas imagino que vocês rancheiros durmam cedo. Já que acordam com o cantar do Galo. - ri, e Edward bufou.

\- Sim, afinal tenho que cuidar das vacas e galinhas.

\- É claro... Que tal dormirem aqui? Mando prepararem um quarto especial para vocês. - olhei para Edward que deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser...

\- Ótimo, vou mandar preparar um quarto.

Ele saiu da cozinha e olhei para Edward que brincava com os meus dedos.

\- Tudo bem nós ficarmos essa noite?

\- Tudo sim! Eu imaginei que iria acabar tarde a festa, então pedi a um dos rapazes que ajudasse o avô de manhã.

\- Ah, então tudo bem. Hey, podemos aproveitar o quarto como sendo a nossa lua de mel.

\- Hmmm, parece bom, mas então não vamos dormir? - sorri maliciosamente e me inclinei para beijá-lo.

\- Com certeza, não vamos dormir!

Edward sorriu contra os meus lábios e me derreti nele.

 **A festa podia não ter sido lá como esperávamos, mas até que foi boa... Afinal, eu vou me dar bem no fim! A noite não foi uma perda total, então...**

* * *

 **N/A: Ow, Renée e Phil ficaram com a cara no chão kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **E Esse cowboy zoando os ricaços classudos é ótimo em *.* kkk**

 **Aro é otimo em, adoro ele, e vcs?**

 **Amandooo os coments, e vcs amando os capitulos?**

 **Bora comentar pra me dizer ;)**

 **amo vcs povo pervo e vão ler \o/**

 **Ah dedicando o capítulo para Vilma, feliz niver pervaaaaaaa \o/**

 **.**

N/B – Sério mesmo, alguém aí tem o telefone de um COWBOY desses para me arrumar? Comments!

 **TUCA**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Edward ficaria nu e de chapéu sempre que possível._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Rindo, entramos no quarto entre beijos e toques, Edward fechou a porta e em seguida me empurrou contra ela, suspirei e o puxei para mais um beijo.

A boca dele tomou a minha com urgência, enquanto as suas mãos afastavam o meu vestido, afastei a minha boca da dele para respirar, e os seus lábios foram imediatamente para a minha garganta, a qual ele beijou e mordeu, chupou, e, Jesus, eu estava em chamas.

\- Edward...

\- Como se tira esse diabo desse vestido? - ele grunhiu e comecei a rir.

O empurrei um pouco e mostrei o zíper na lateral, o deslizei até o fim, o vestido escorregou do meu corpo, fiquei na sua frente só de calcinha e saltos.

\- Jesus... - ele gemeu e ficou de joelhos.

\- Edward o que... – as minhas palavras morreram quando Edward puxou a minha calcinha, rasgando-a do meu corpo, o olhei chocada e muito, muito excitada.

O vislumbrei lamber os lábios, e em seguida, ele agarrou a minha bunda e me puxou de encontro a sua boca.

Gritei com o primeiro contato de sua língua em meu clitóris, e em seguida, choraminguei, quando ele passou a me provar.

Era como ganhar um longo e gostoso beijo de língua, mas lá em baixo. E... Oh Meu Deus! Ele sabia beijar.

Vim com força só com a sua boca e quando Edward ficou de pé, lambendo os lábios, o agarrei, beijando-o ferozmente.

Rapidamente, ele abriu as calças, tirou o seu pau para fora, me prensou contra a porta mais uma vez, mas dessa feita, ele agarrou a minha bunda, me erguendo alto.

\- Coloque as pernas em volta de mim. - mandou e rapidamente o obedeci.

Com as mãos espalmando em minha bunda, ele me puxou contra ele, empurrando o seu pau para dentro de mim. Gritei cravando as unhas em seus ombros, mas ele pouco se importou, só apertou mais a minha bunda e empurrou o seu membro mais fundamente.

\- Oh céus... - suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Tão bom... - ele gemeu e passou a me fuder contra a porta.

Foi forte, foi rápido e foi bom, muito bom...

As suas investidas ribombavam profundamente dentro de mim, chegando a bater em meu ponto feliz, o que me fazia gritar como uma atriz pornô. Mas Edward não parecia se importar, ele apenas me fudia mais e mais.

Mais forte, mais rápido, mais profundo... Oh meu Deus, fudidamente bom!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a chupar os meus seios enquanto me fudia, aquilo foi o estopim, eu vim forte em seu pau dessa vez, gritando o seu nome e o abraçando apertado. Edward gemeu e me seguiu, à medida que a minha buceta ordenhava o seu pau.

Ainda meio zonzos de nossos recém-orgasmos, Edward me levou até a cama e juntos deitamos, ele sorriu preguiçosamente assim como eu.

Quando estava mais recuperada, o ajudei a se livrar das roupas, e em seguida, deitei em seus braços, Edward sorriu e me abraçou dando um beijo em minha testa.

\- Com sono?

\- Nenhum pouco...

\- Bom, pois lhe quero de novo. - sorri, ele me virou na cama ficando sobre mim e o abracei pelo pescoço, comecei a rir e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Só agora reparei que ainda está de chapéu.

\- E você ainda está de sapatos.

\- Uh, parece que temos um fetiche aqui.

\- O que é um fetiche?

\- É algo que excita. Ver você nu e de chapéu me deixa muito excitada.

\- Ah, então eu tenho um fetiche, também, porque você nua e de saltos, me dá muito tesão.

\- Ah é? Eu ainda estou de sapatos...

\- E eu de chapéu...

\- E ainda é cedo...

\- Muito cedo... - ele ronronou, e em seguida, estava me beijando, enquanto me tocava, acendendo mais uma vez o meu corpo.

Aquela seria uma longa, longa e deliciosa noite.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, depois de um bom banho, nos vestimos e pedimos o serviço de quarto com um super-café da manhã.

Estávamos quase terminando quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, corri para atender e sorri para Aro.

\- Bom dia!

\- Bom dia querida. Atrapalho?

\- Não, estamos comendo, quer se juntar a nós?

\- É claro!

Ele entrou e fomos até a mesa onde serviram o café.

\- Dia avô!

\- Bom dia, Edward.

Ele tomou um lugar à mesa, eu lhe servi café, e em seguida, voltei ao meu lugar.

Passamos todo o café da manhã comendo e conversando sobre a festa. Ao terminarmos, nos movemos para a sala de estar.

\- Já vão voltar para o Rancho?

\- Sim, adoramos a festança, mas o nosso lugar é no Rancho.

\- Eu entendo... Mas fiquei muito feliz que tenham vindo.

\- Não perderíamos por nada!

Conversamos mais um pouco enquanto esperávamos o carro vir nos buscar. Quando chegou, mandaram uma mensagem para Aro e ele nos acompanhou até o saguão.

Despedimo-nos com abraços e promessas de mantermos contato. Garrett, já esperava por nós segurando a porta aberta do carro.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Aro e entrei, vi Edward abraçar o seu avô, que beijou a sua testa. Quando Edward se juntou a mim, sorri e ele colocou o braço em volta de meu ombro.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, só vou sentir falta do avô.

\- Não achei que gostasse tanto dele. Tipo, claro que gosta, mas como sempre falou pouco da família de sua mãe, não achei que tinham amizade.

\- Ele me lembra a minha mãe, com todas as suas _frescuraiadas._ \- ri e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Eu imagino...

\- Sei que não falo muito dele, mas é porque a vida dele não é muito ligada a minha, mas o amo.

\- Ele te ama também.

\- Você acha?

\- Tenho certeza. Por ele você viveria aqui na cidade.

\- É, mas eu não conseguiria... Aqui é barulhento e as pessoas são muito metidas a besta. - sorri.

\- Isso elas são mesmo. Mas felizmente, temos o Rancho, e concordo com você, a cidade é barulhenta, nada como o Rancho. Sinto falta do silêncio, da tranquilidade e até dos bichos.

\- Eu também sinto moça, eu também.

Passamos o resto da viajem agarradinhos, tentando recuperar o sono. A nossa noite havia sido muito agitada.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao Rancho, nos esticamos e agradecemos Garrett pela carona, e em seguida, fomos para a casa, ao entrarmos, ouvimos alguns barulhos estranhos e seguimos o som.

Fomos até a cozinha, eu gritei ao assistir o avô mandando ver em Esme. Edward logo tampou os meus olhos.

\- Que diacho!

\- Edward...

\- Droga! - os dois resmungaram, rindo tentei tirar a mão do Edward de meus olhos.

\- Não olhe moça, eles ainda não estão decentes.

\- Oh Deus! - ri mais forte, daí ouvi o barulho de roupas sendo vestidas rapidamente, em seguida, Edward afastou a mão de meu rosto, então dei uma olhada no casal.

Esme estava descabelada e o tapa olho torto, além das roupas fora do lugar. Assim como o Avô, que estava com a camisa aberta e me deu um olhar envergonhado.

\- Achávamos que só voltariam à noite. – a avó falou tentando ajeitar o vestido e sorri. Edward bufou.

\- Ficamos na cidade por tempo demais, já era hora de retornar.

\- É claro... afinal, como foi a tal da festa? Divertiram-se?

\- Sim, e vocês? - sorri maliciosamente e Esme riu também, já o avô gemeu.

\- Podemos esquecer que viram isso?

\- Vai ser difícil... - Edward resmungou e Esme bufou.

\- Pois podem se acostumar, já que vamos nos casar!

\- O quê? - guinchei, Edward olhou de um para o outro.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, nos estávamos, huh, comendo algumas tortas, e o avô me pediu.

Eca!

\- Isso é maravilhoso!

\- Meus parabéns! - demos ao casal, que sorriu.

Queria abraça-los, mas iria deixar para depois, quando a imagem do avô, em seu momento ator pornô saísse da minha mente.

Iria demorar um bocado, mas eventualmente eu esqueceria.

Eu só espero...

\- Então para quando é o casório?

\- Em algumas semanas. Você me ajudará, não é querida?

\- É claro avó! Já tem um vestido?

\- Vou arrumar o que iria dar para Rosie... Será que ela se importaria?

\- Duvido muito, vai ficar é feliz.

\- Que bom. Eu vou ficar linda com aquele vestido, tem mais babados do que o seu.

Tentei esconder a careta e assenti, vi Edward sorrindo e o chutei na canela.

\- Vai ficar linda avó.

Passamos a falar sobre o casamento, enquanto Edward foi se sentar com o avô, imagino que eles precisavam de um momento, para que o avô percebesse que nunca perderia Edward. Que o lugar de meu Cowboy era no Rancho junto com avô que ele tanto amava.

[...]

\- Até logo meu gostosão!

\- Até logo minha delicia!

\- Te amo tesão!

\- Te amo gostosa!

\- Nos vemos mais tarde ursão...

\- Com certeza ursinha...

\- Até...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, vá logo homem. - grunhi, interrompendo os apelidos e a despedida melosa de Emmett e Rosie.

Os dois sorriram sem graça e deram um beijinho e finalmente, finalmente ele se foi.

\- Estou no amor, larga do meu pé chulé!

\- Eu vi, todos viram e não aguentamos mais. - ela beliscou o meu quadril direito e ri me afastando.

\- Não seja uma anti-amor.

\- Não sou, mas vocês estavam me deixando enjoada.

\- Será que alguém está grávida?

\- Que nada, mas espero ficar em breve.

\- E como foi lá na festa?

\- Foi bom! Dançamos, comemos, brincamos no quarto do hotel... Muito divertido...

\- Eu imagino... Nada aconteceu em Forks na sua ausência, só para você saber.

\- Bem, uma coisa aconteceu.

\- O quê?

\- Esme não te contou?

\- Contou o quê? - nesse momento a avó saiu da cozinha e nos olhou feio, ao nos ver conversando ao invés de trabalhando. Ainda faltava uma hora para o almoço, então não tinha muita gente.

\- Avó, não contou para Rosie?

\- E como conseguiria? A cara dela vive grudada na daquele rapaz. - ri e vi Rosalie bufar.

\- Ele é meu namorado!

\- Que seja... Enfim, eu vou me casar.

\- Como é?

\- Eu e o avô.

\- Ahhh, quando isso aconteceu?

\- Ontem, estávamos comendo torta e decidimos que queremos comer torta sempre juntos.

\- Você se refere à comida ou ao sexo?

\- O quê? - Esme engasgou olhando para a neta que sorriu.

\- Acha que sou idiota? Todos nós sabemos que quando o avô vem comer torta, ele vai é se dá bem...

Esme encarou Rosie com a boca aberta, e em seguida, olhou para mim, desviei os olhos fingindo prestar atenção no teto.

\- Você também sabia Bella?

\- Er... ...mas só porque me contaram... - ela grunhiu.

\- Que seja! Eu vou me casar e ser uma mulher honesta, agora.

\- Sim, chega de viver no pecado. - Rosie brincou e Esme lhe deu um beliscão.

\- Chega de ser intrometida e vá trabalhar!

\- Poxa, doeu avó.

Ela ignorou Rosie, depois avó voltou para a cozinha, eu ri, ela me deu um olhar irritado, mas em seguida, suspirou.

\- Não acredito que eles vão se casar.

\- Eu sei... O pior nem é isso.

\- O que seria pior?

\- Ontem, quando Edward e eu chegamos, nós os pegamos _comendo a torta._

\- Ai meu Deus!

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Você está traumatizada?

\- Traumatizada?

\- Sim, acho que se pegasse a avó transando, nunca mais faria sexo.

\- Bem, eu fiquei por uns momentos, mas na hora de dormir, Edward está nu e de chapéu, então o trauma passou rapidinho.

\- Acho que você tem razão, se eu visse Emmett nu, sujo de graxa, eu esqueceria até o meu nome.

Rimos, a sineta tocou, vimos várias pessoas chegando para o almoço e fomos trabalhar.

Já estava servindo as mesas há algum tempo, quando a sineta tocou e olhei para cima, congelando em seguida, ao ver a minha mãe e Phil entrando na lanchonete.

Mais que Diabos!

\- Isabella querida... - mamãe chamou e gemi.

 **O que aquela louca fazia ali? Quando achei que estivesse finalmente livre deles, eles voltavam para me atazanar...**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita que esse casal adora uma pervisse kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Ebaaa vai te casório de novo, até medo do vestido da Esme kkkkkkkkk**

 **Agora o que sera que esses dois querem?**

 **Com certeza nada de bom u.u**

 **não gosto deles :p**

 **E agora o que rolara?**

 **Bora comentar que quem sabe descobrimos na sexta \o/**

 **Vamos torcer ne, pq num dou certeza de nada u.u kkkkk**

 **bjss e amando os coments como sempre, vcs sao DIVASTICOSSSSSSSSSS**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... Bella sempre cavalgaria se é que me entendem._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Corri para a porta antes que eles entrassem completamente, já barrando a entrada deles.

\- O que fazem aqui? - grunhi e a minha mãe sorriu.

\- Vim te ver e lhe trazer um presente.

\- Não quero nada seu! Vão embora! - ela suspirou.

\- Sei que você está deveras chateada, meu bem, mas somos uma família... - bufei a interrompendo.

\- Só repetindo, não quero nada seu, vá embora!

\- Isabella não seja grosseira. Eu vim de longe, só pra te ver.

\- Perdeu a viagem.

\- Eu trouxe os seus _stilletos_. - me mostrou os sapatos.

\- Pode ficar com eles! Eu não os quero mais. - ela respirou fundo.

\- Estou tentando ser uma mãe melhor.

\- Tá nada! Você só quer ser minha amiga e de Edward, para poder ter contato com Aro. Mas não vai rolar! Edward e eu vivemos no Rancho e não queremos ter nada a ver com os negócios do avô.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério? Vão viver no meio do nada, ao invés do luxo?

\- Sim, Edward e eu amamos isso aqui... E é aqui que vamos ficar! - ela me olhou atentamente, e em seguida sorriu.

\- Eu entendo e respeito. E ainda assim, quero fazer as pazes. Pegue! - empurrou os _stilletos_ na minha mão.

\- Certo... Agora podem ir.

\- Isabella, viemos para vê-la.

\- Já viram, tchau! – a minha mãe grunhiu dando um passo a frente, mas Phil passou o braço em volta dela e sorriu.

\- Sempre tão espirituosa, não é Bella?

\- Oi Phil.

\- Olá querida. - fiz uma careta, ele só era gentil comigo quando queria algo.

\- Escute Isabella, nós vamos ficar na cidade alguns dias, ok? E nós gostaríamos de ir visitá-la.

\- Eu não faço questão.

\- Céus! Você é impossível!

\- Bem, você gostando ou não, ficaremos alguns dias, e espero que nós possamos acertar as coisas.

\- Não há nada o que acertar. Vocês só querem se aproveitar do parentesco de Edward com Aro. Acreditem, não vai acontecer!

\- Nem nos preocupamos com Aro Volturi, só com você, querida.

\- Tá, sei... Olhe, eu tenho que trabalhar. Melhor irem embora e não voltem mais. - me virei indo para o balcão.

Rangi os dentes ao ver que, ao contrário de ir, eles estavam era tomando um lugar em uma das mesas e pegando o cardápio.

\- Bella está tudo bem?

\- Não. - resmunguei sem olhar para Rosie.

\- Aqueles são a sua mãe e padrasto?

\- Infelizmente sim...

\- O que fazem aqui?

\- Disseram que querem fazer as pazes.

\- E querem?

\- Que nada! Eles querem é que Edward os ajude com o seu avô.

\- O avô?

\- Não, o outro Avô.

\- Ah, você diz aquele ricaço que passou na cidade há alguns dias.

\- Sim, ele é o avô de Edward por parte de mãe.

\- E agora a sua mãe quer entrar nas boas graças do seu Cowboy?

\- Exatamente, o que é inútil, pois nós já decidimos que a nossa vida será no Rancho.

\- E o que vai fazer com esses dois?

\- Não faço a menor ideia...

\- Quer que eu os sirva?

\- Você poderia?

\- Claro, sem problemas!

Rosie piscou para mim e foi atender as encrencas de minha vida.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas era difícil com eles ao redor.

Eles ainda enrolaram no restaurante um bom par de horas, mas eventualmente se foram, se eu tivesse sorte, para fora da cidade.

Mas eu duvidava...

O resto do dia foi bem tranquilo, quando deu a minha hora de ir, Edward apareceu, o abracei bem apertado e ele me olhou preocupado.

\- O que houve?

\- Minha mãe e Phil estão na cidade.

\- Diacho! Fazendo o quê?

\- Ela diz que quer fazer as pazes, mas é mentira! Ela só quer o seu dinheiro.

\- Eu não tenho dinheiro, moça.

\- Do seu avô.

\- Ah, mas não vivemos com o avô.

\- Não adianta! Já disse pra eles, mas eles com certeza querem nos usar para se aproximar de Aro.

\- Quer que peça ao meu primo para escorraçar eles da cidade?

\- Ele pode fazer isso?

\- Ele é o Xerife.

\- Ah é? E embora a ideia seja tentadora, é melhor não...

\- _Ocê_ que sabe! Se mudar de ideia, só falar. - fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o beijei.

\- Você é o melhor! - ele me abraçou pela cintura e me ergueu, me deixando na sua altura para aprofundar o beijo.

Quando nos afastamos, sorrimos como bobos.

\- Pronta pra ir?

\- Claro...

Despedimo-nos de Esme e Rosie, e fomos para fora. Edward me ajudou a montar em Caius e cavalgamos em direção ao Rancho.

[...]

Os dias seguintes me deixaram muito ansiosa, Renée e Phil vinham ao restaurante para almoçar, às vezes, tentavam conversar, mas nunca forçavam muito, pelo que eu era grata.

Também estava ajudando Esme com o seu vestido, era tanto babado, que parecia que o vestido iria me devorar a qualquer momento. Mas a pobre e iludida mulher achava que estava arrasando, preferi ficar quieta e não ofender o vestido dela.

Rosie nos ajudava e sempre que ela pensava em fazer um comentário ofensivo ao vestido, eu tinha que lhe interromper, não iria deixar que ela estragasse a felicidade de Esme.

Mais uma vez, se ela achava que estava arrasando, deixasse a mulher ser feliz.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que a minha mãe estava na cidade, eu estava conseguindo ignorá-la completamente.

Felizmente, hoje era o meu dia de folga, eu não iria ter que olhar para cara dos dois. Era só eu, o meu Cowboy e um monte de babados.

Sim, Esme estava tão animada com o casamento, que estava aqui, no Rancho interrompendo a minha folga para costurarmos o seu vestido.

Ninguém merece...

Mas como eu a amo, vou deixar essa passar.

\- Moça, pode me ajudar em uma coisa? - larguei o vestido imediatamente e vi Esme bufar.

\- Edward, ela está me ajudando

\- Não vai demorar nada avó... É só alguns minutos _uai!_

\- Certo, mas não demorem, ainda vamos decidir o cardápio da festa, hein?

\- Serei rápida avó... - prometi e mais do que depressa, segui Edward.

Ele agarrou a minha mão e me levou para fora.

\- Onde estamos indo? E o que precisa que eu faça... - ele sorriu e me levou para os estábulos.

\- Quieta moça! - mandou e me levou para o nosso monte de feno, me empurrou para que eu caísse.

Guinchei, mas foi tudo esquecido quando ele se deitou sobre mim, sorrindo, passei os braços pelo seu pescoço.

\- E agora que você me tem sozinha e no feno, o que pretende?

\- Me aproveitar de você... - suspirei e abri as pernas para que ele se acomodasse melhor entre elas.

\- Hmmm, eu sou toda sua, meu Cowboy! - ele sorriu, antes de atacar os meus lábios com urgências.

As suas mãos afoitas corriam pelo meu corpo, acendendo a minha paixão e me deixando doidinha.

Ele ergueu a minha saia, afastou a minha calcinha, os seus dedos já estavam provocando a minha entrada, me fazendo arfar em sua boca, quando ele afastou os lábios dos meus, para que respirássemos, passei a beijar e chupar o seu pescoço.

Edward grunhiu empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim, mordi a sua pele para não gritar e ele gemeu, afastando mais ainda as minhas coxas e esfregando o meu clitóris.

\- Edward...

\- Diga moça...

\- Me tome...

\- Você está pronta?

\- Mais do que pronta... ...vou explodir se não me fuder logo... - ele riu asperamente e voltou a me beijar.

Juntos e meio atrapalhados, abrimos a sua calça, ele colocou o pau para fora, eu abri mais as minhas pernas, ele gemeu e guiou o seu membro para dentro de mim, ambos arfamos na boca um do outro com o ato de sua entrada.

Ele empurrou até o fundo, me preenchendo completa e deliciosamente.

\- Edward... - gemi afastando a boca da dele.

Grunhindo e sem deixar de meter, ele afastou a frente da minha blusa e empurrou o sutiã para o lado, deixando os meus mamilos a mostra e passou a chupá-los e mordiscá-los.

\- Oh céus... - gritei agarrando o seu cabelo e colocando as pernas em volta de seus quadris.

Edward chupou mais forte o meu peito, enquanto me fudia rápido e forte. O meu corpo já pulsava, conforme o prazer ia aumentando, a necessidade de vir ficando mais forte e quando ele deu uma mordida em um mamilo, de um jeito um pouco mais forte, eu vim, com um grito de satisfação.

A minha buceta estava pulsando e mordiscando o seu pau, o que o fez vir, também.

O seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, eu o abracei apertado, beijando os seus lábios demoradamente, ele tentou se afastar, para não deixar o seu peso em mim, mas o segurei com força.

Não queria sair dos seus braços nunca.

\- Bella, me deixe...

\- Não, fique bem aqui... - ele riu e deitou a cabeça em meus seios.

Afaguei os seus cabelos e ficamos quietinhos até recuperar o fôlego.

Quando estávamos mais refeitos, ele ergueu a cabeça e sorri.

\- Desculpe moça, mas eu precisava de você.

\- Nunca se desculpe por isso. Eu adorei.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- A avó está estragando a sua folga.

\- Eu sei, também queria passar o dia todo na cama com você, mas é que ela está muito animada com o casamento, assim que ela se for, eu vou te recompensar...

\- Ah é? E como?

\- Vou ter você nu, depois explorar o seu corpo todinho com a boca. - ele gemeu.

\- Agora que eu não te deixo sair do feno, moça. - ri e montei nele.

\- Que tal, eu cavalgar um pouco, e depois voltarmos, daí a noite eu cumpro a minha promessa?

\- Você quer cavalgar agora? - ele torceu o nariz e ri.

\- Sim, estou louca pra montar em um cavalo selvagem...

\- É perigoso moça... E onde vai arrumar um cavalo selvagem?

\- Eu já tenho um e ele se chama Edward... - pisquei e ele arregalou os olhos quando entendeu, o seu pau endurecendo rapidamente com as minhas palavras.

\- Huh, se acha que consegue cavalgar moça, vá em frente... - lambi os meus lábios, agarrei o seu pau duro e o guiei para dentro de mim.

\- Com certeza, eu consigo... - o soltei por um momento, agarrei o seu chapéu e o coloquei em mim, e em seguida, voltei a segurá-lo e levá-lo para dentro de mim.

Ambos gememos quando ele entrou, Edward urrou e abriu a minha blusa, se livrou do sutiã, para poder ver os meus peitos.

\- Gostando da visão?

\- E como... – sorrindo, ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Pode começar moça!

\- Você é um tarado...

\- Só por você, moça. - sussurrou empurrando o seu pau para cima e gemi.

Agarrei as suas coxas e o montei como uma verdadeira amazona.

[...]

Quando saímos dos estábulos, nós éramos todos sorrisos, eu ainda usava o chapéu de Edward e ele parecia muito satisfeito.

Encontramos o avô e Esme sentados na varanda, ele limpando a sua espingarda e ela costurando, ao nos ver, ela grunhiu.

\- Onde estavam?

Ambos nos entreolhamos.

\- Cavalgando! - sorri e Edward riu alto.

\- Já sabe cavalgar, moça? – o avô perguntou com um sorriso e corei um pouco.

\- Estou aprendendo...

\- Ela é danada de boa! - Edward grunhiu e apertou a minha bunda, ri o empurrando.

Avô riu das nossas brincadeiras, enquanto Esme bufava.

\- Venha Bella, ainda temos muito que fazer e decidir, e... – as suas palavras foram cortadas quando um carro começou a se aproximar.

\- Quem é? - perguntei vendo o carro cada vez mais próximo.

\- Não faço ideia... - Edward colocou a mão sobre os olhos para poder enxergar melhor.

Quando o carro parou e as postas se abriram, gemi ao ver Renée e Phil.

\- O que vocês fazem aqui?

\- Passamos no restaurante e a jovem que trabalha lá, nos disse que era o seu dia de folga.

\- Sim, a minha folga, que eu quero passar bem longe de vocês. - ela suspirou.

\- Isabella...

\- O que esse infeliz faz nas minhas terras? – o avô gritou de repente e vi que ele apontava a espingarda para Phil, que engoliu em seco.

\- Eu só estou acompanhando a minha esposa. - ele engatilhou a espingarda.

\- Não é bem vindo. Vá embora!

\- Renée... - Phil chamou e ela o ignorou.

\- Vamos avô, não seja assim, nós só viemos visitar Isabella. - ela sorriu e bufei.

\- Mãe pare de paquerar o avô, ele vai casar!

\- Eu não estava...

\- É Dona Renée! Melhor ir embora, eu sou um _homi_ comprometido agora.

\- O que ela quer dizer com paquerar? - Esme se intrometeu, eu gemi.

\- Ah, é que da outra vez, a Dona mãe da Bella, tava passando a mão no avô... - Edward começou a falar e rapidamente coloquei a mão tampando a boca dele.

Infelizmente, foi tarde demais, pois ele já havia falado o suficiente... Então, Esme se levantou, largou o vestido, agarrou a espingarda da mão do avô e apontou direto para a minha mãe.

\- Você passou a mão no meu homem?

 **\- Vixe**! **Agora que a vaca foi** **pro brejo! - sim, fui eu mesma quem disse isso!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **postando correndo que ja to atrasada pra dormir**

 **amando os coments**

 **vcs são divasticos**

 **Adoroo vcs**

 **E o povo dessa fic é doido u.u**

 **Só dizendo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Agora vão comentar ;)**

 **fuiii**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... nunca irritaria a Avó._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

\- Er... - mãe deu um passo para trás e Esme engatilhou a arma.

\- Responda vadia?

\- Hey, não a chame assim! - Phil resmungou e Esme apontou a espingarda para ele.

\- Quer mesmo se meter nisso, almofadinha? - ele rapidamente ergueu as mãos e se afastou um pouco mais.

Esme bufou e voltou a apontar a arma para a minha mãe.

\- Escute Senhora, huh, eu... Isabella me ajude! - mãe me olhou, embora eu até estivesse tentada em nada fazer.

A avó empunhava uma espingarda e usava o tal do tapa olho. Acreditando que não fosse seguro que eu me intrometesse, pois facilmente ela poderia atirar em mim sem querer, ou por querer, dependendo do que eu dissesse, olhei para Edward que negou e assenti me afastando também.

Grunhindo, Renée se voltou para a avó, que se aproximou mais, apontando a arma direto para o peito de minha mãe.

\- Escute vadia, você tem dois minutos para dar o fora daqui, ou eu vou meter bala!

\- Não pode estar falando sério!

\- Oh, acredite, eu estou! Ninguém meche com o meu HOMEM! E o avô é meu!

\- Eu nem quero ele. - mãe se apressou em dizer, Esme grunhiu mais alto.

\- Ainda assim, passou a mão nele. Se eu vir você em qualquer lugar perto dele, eu vou fazer pior que atirar.

\- Mas, e Isabella...

\- Saia de minha cidade vadia!

\- Isabella?! – a minha mãe me olhou em pânico e dei de ombros.

\- Agora! Eu não quero mais vê-la em Forks, você ou esse almofadinha.

\- E se eu não for? - Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha e abaixou a espingarda, dando um tiro do lado do pé de Renée que gritou dando um pulo para trás.

\- Esse foi só de aviso. O próximo será na cabeça. - ergueu a espingarda, minha mãe arregalou os olhos e praticamente correu para o carro.

Vi Phil a seguir e saíram cantando pneus.

Eita!

Olhei para a avó, que apoiou a espingarda nos quadris e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesmo.

\- Então... Isso foi demais, avó.

\- Ela foi danada de boa. - avô concordou com um sorriso, sorriso esse que morreu ao ver a avó se virando para ele.

\- Agora eu e o Senhor vamos conversar.

\- O - o quê?

\- A deixou passar a mão em você?

\- Er...

\- Acho melhor... - comecei a falar, mas Esme me olhou e me calei na hora.

A mulher só tinha um olho, mas era um olho bem penetrante.

Ela se voltou para o avô e o agarrou pelas orelhas.

\- Ai, ai, ai, avó...

\- Vamos conversar avô, A-G-O-R-A! - e ainda segurando a orelha dele, o levou para dentro.

Olhei para Edward e de volta para casa.

\- Então, acho que nos livramos de minha mãe.

\- Pois é moça. O que quer fazer agora? - pensei por um momento, olhei mais uma vez para a casa e de volta para Edward.

\- A gente podia voltar para o feno? - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Está pensando em cavalgar de novo?

\- Talvez... ...se o meu garanhão estiver disposto...

\- Pode apostar que ele está moça.

\- Então, com certeza, eu vou... - grunhindo ele me agarrou, me jogou sobre o ombro me fazendo rir e correu para os estábulos, me fazendo feliz por todo o caminho.

A vida era boa, não, era perfeita!

[...]

Como previsto, nenhum sinal de minha mãe nos próximos dias, o que para mim era ótimo.

O casamento ainda estava de pé, avô havia convencido Esme que a amava e só queria a deliciosa torta dela.

Sério mesmo! Ele gritou aquilo do quarto, eu estremeci ao imaginar que ele gritava aquilo enquanto comia a "torta".

EW!

A vida era boa... Eu saia para trabalhar, passava o meu tempo com Rosie, rolava muito no feno com o meu Cowboy e ainda ajudava Esme com o casamento.

Os meus dias estavam muito ocupados.

Já havia se passado mais de um mês, desde que Esme correra com a minha mãe da cidade. O casamento de Esme e com o avô seria em apenas dois dias. Ela estava super-agitada. Todos estavam, na verdade, afinal, o avô e a avó se casariam!

Iria ser uma baita festança!

De acordo com toda a cidade!

Sim, toda a Forks viria para o grande acontecimento!

Infelizmente, eu não estava tão animada assim. Nos últimos dias, eu vinha acordado meio enjoada, já havia vomitado algumas vezes. Estava pensando seriamente em ir ao médico.

\- Bella? - ergui a cabeça da privada e olhei para Edward com uma careta.

\- Hmmm?

\- O que você tem?

\- Só um enjoo, já vai passar.

\- Quer que eu chame o avô? - ele me olhava meio ansioso e forcei um sorriso.

\- Não precisa, já estou melhor.

Quando senti que outra ânsia não viria, me levantei e corri para lavar a boca, estava escovando os dentes, enquanto Edward me rodeava.

\- Moça, tem certeza que está bem?

\- Sim estou! Foi só um mal estar.

\- Quer ir ao médico?

\- Tem médico em Forks?

\- Tem, é claro! Tem hospital, também uai!

\- Desculpe, é que nunca reparei...

\- Tá tudo bem! Nem é um grande hospital, mas é bom, para quando precisamos. - terminei de lavar a boca, fui até ele o abraçando.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, com certeza, deve ter sido algo que eu comi. Já vai passar!

\- Mas se amanhã passar mal de novo, vamos ao médico, ok?

\- É uma promessa! - ele se inclinou e escovou os seus lábios contra os meus.

\- Pronta pra ir trabalhar, ou quer ficar em casa descansando?

\- Acho melhor eu ir, ou Esme virá aqui para discutir os últimos detalhes.

\- Ainda bem que o casamento já é depois de amanhã, a avó tá deixando todo mundo doido.

\- Ela só esta muito animada.

\- Ela tá é doida, e nos deixando doidos, também.

\- O que ela fez?

\- Acredita que ela queria que matássemos a Jane pra servir na festa?

\- Jane, a vaca?

\- Sim, felizmente avô não deixou. Ela é uma vaca fujona, mas faz parte da família.

\- Com certeza! E o que o avô fez para apaziguar a _noivazila._

\- Noiva o quê? - ri.

\- É uma brincadeira, Godizila é um monstro que destrói cidades, já uma noiva fora de controle é uma _noivazila_.

\- Oh, engraçado. O avô prometeu pegar alguns porcos e algumas galinhas.

\- Melhor mesmo...

Trocamos mais alguns beijos, mas tinha que me arrumar para o trabalho.

Edward desceu. Depois de limpa, vesti o uniforme e um dos meus lindos _stilletos_. Fui direto para a cozinha, avô estava fritando alguns ovos.

\- Bom dia, família!

\- Dia querida. Com fome?

\- Um pouco.

\- Quer café moça?

\- Acho que vou de suco hoje... - levantei para pegar a jarra na geladeira, quando uma tontura me bateu.

Agarrei na beirada da mesa para me firmar, mas a tontura aumentou.

\- Moça? - ouvi Edward chamar, mas não consegui focar, tentei respirar, mas nem isso conseguia direito.

\- Edward... - comecei quando minha vista escureceu e senti o meu corpo perdendo as forças...

[...]

Pisquei algumas vezes ao abrir os olhos e olhei em volta reconhecendo o meu quarto, senti uma mão na minha e quando olhei na direção, sorri para Edward. Ele me olhava muito preocupado.

\- Acordou!

\- Oi, o que aconteceu?

\- Desmaiou moça.

\- Sério?

\- Sério! E como você está? - virei ao som da voz desconhecida, vi uma mulher baixinha que me olhava com curiosidade.

Ela tinha bonitos olhos verdes, cabelos escuros e cumpridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Quem é você?

\- É a médica, moça.

\- Oh, chamou um médico?

\- É claro! Você desmaiou. - suspirei.

\- E já sabem o que eu tenho? Alguma virose?

\- Na verdade, eu gostaria de fazer mais alguns exames, mas desconfio o que seja...

\- Então, nos diga!

\- Mas eu posso estar errada.

\- Mas se desconfia pode estar certa.

\- Ok, vamos fazer assim, eu vou fazer algumas perguntas, aí sim, eu poderei ter uma ideia do que você tenha...

\- Ok, pode mandar! - ela riu.

\- Certo... Você tem tido enjoos?

\- Sim, sempre na parte da manhã.

\- Hmmm, e o seu apetite?

\- Ele tem variado muito, às vezes, estou morrendo de fome e como demais, em outras, não posso suportar o cheiro de algumas comidas.

\- O desmaio, foi esta a primeira vez?

\- Sim.

\- E sua menstruação?

\- A dela o quê?

\- Edward é coisa de mulher!

\- Mas...

\- Quieto primo! - a médica resmungou e Edward grunhiu, mas se calou.

\- Espera! Vocês são primos?

\- Alice é casada com o primo Jasper.

\- O Delegado?

\- Sim, já o conheceu?

\- De passagem... Então, sobre a menstruação, eu tomava injeção anticoncepcional...

\- Ah, lembra quando foi à última dose?

\- Tem um tempo já...

\- E vocês dois fazem sexo regularmente e sem proteção, não é?

\- Alice!

\- Edward, eu estou aqui como médica, não enche! - ela se voltou para mim e corei.

\- Huh, sim...

\- Entendo... Então, eu acredito que você esteja grávida, mas ainda assim, eu queria fazer alguns exames.

Fiquei olhando para ela com a boca aberta, assim como Edward, meio que ao mesmo tempo, eu e ele olhamos para a minha barriga, ainda plana.

\- Estou grávida?!

\- Ela tá buchuda?!

\- Edward! – resmunguei, ele sorriu brilhantemente e subiu na cama para me abraçar.

\- Está grávida moça...

\- É o que parece.

\- Não está feliz?

\- Claro que estou! É só a surpresa... Mas acha que é isso mesmo?

\- Pelos seus sintomas...

\- Wow!

Olhei para Edward que tinha o maior sorriso do mundo e acabei por sorrir também.

Vamos ter um bebê!

\- Vou marcar os seus exames para amanhã cedo, ok?

\- Sim, pode marcar!

\- Estou indo agora! Tchau, primos. - ela acenou e se foi. Eu olhei para Edward e o abracei apertado.

\- Vamos ter nosso cowboyzinho... - ele riu, me abraçando e me deu um beijão, quando se afastou, eu o olhei com a boca aberta.

\- Obrigado moça.

\- Huh?

\- Pelo filho, por ser a minha esposa, por fazer parte de minha vida.

\- Oh, então obrigada também, por me dar tudo isso. - ele riu e beijou todo o meu rosto, em seguida, abriu o meu uniforme, deixando a minha barriga nua e beijou o meu estomago plano.

Ri sentindo cócegas, Edward se deitou comigo com a mão em minha barriga.

\- Wow, vamos ter um bebê! - sussurrei em reverência e Edward beijou a minha testa.

\- Precisamos contar para o avô.

\- Não é melhor esperamos para ter certeza?

\- Acha melhor esperar?

\- Sim, podemos?

\- Claro, moça, o que quiser!

\- Certo, amanhã depois do exame, nós contaremos para todos. Hoje vamos guardar o segredo.

Ambos assentimos.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Edward gritou um "entre", o avô colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Como está querida?

\- Estou bem avô.

\- Com fome? Trouxe o seu café da manhã.

O cheiro bom de comida me fez gemer e o estômago roncar alto.

Ele riu, entrou no quarto e colocou o prato em meu colo.

\- Coma querida! Então, o que Alice disse? Bella está bem?

Edward e eu nos olhamos e assentimos.

\- Estou grávida!

\- Bella está grávida! - falamos ao mesmo tempo e nos encaramos com a boca aberta.

 **Pois é... Nós somos péssimos em guardar segredos!**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Oieee povo pervooooooooooo**

 **postando, aqui mais um capítulo do cowboyward \o/**

 **Eita que finalmente vamos ter um cowboizinho *.***

 **Quem ta ansiosoooooooo pra ver esse bebê \o/ Eu estou kkkkk**

 **Amando os coments e vcs arrazam como sempre**

 **Agora coloquei umas notas gigantes aqui, mas são IMPORTANTES então leiam em ;)**

Espera que vou subir no banquinho só pra falar \o/

Espera, espera, esperaaaa  
Subi, sou gordinha, não me julguem, demoro pra subir num banquinho u.u

Enfim kkkk

Eu to subindo em um banquinho por dois motivos muito importantes  
O primeiro é por que preciso dar um aviso importante, e o segundo é por que sempre que posto eu esqueço de dar esses benditos avisos,

Então, er. er. er...

Dando o primeiro Aviso

Aviso Um:  
Eclipse? Acho que Não, vai sair, eu ja comecei a escrever, Mas como eu mudei muita coisa na primeira historia e mais ainda na segunda, eu preciso ver o que vou escrever, sem contar que até agora eu só tenho 10 capítulos prontos, e pra poder postar como antes, dois capítulos por dia, preciso ter uns 30 capítulos reservas Ok.  
Então, SIM, vai ter Eclipse? Acho que Não, em breve, aguardem :)

Aviso Dois:  
Sobre As Traduções, eu não as abandonei, mas as que tem no meu perfil, ja estão finalizadas, exceto a do Vampward, Taste Of Innocence, mas só tem bônus pra postar, mas eu preciso revisar.  
Mas o que queria falar mesmo, é que em breve teremos mais traduções pra ler. Mas como eu não quero, que vocês leitoras safadas, abandonem a tradução pra ler em inglês por que as vezes demoro a postar, eu e as pervas estamos traduzindo a fic toda, assim quando postar, posto todo dia ok.  
Então em breve teremos traduções \o/, mais um Selvagemward, Vampward, Lordward, e mais um Edwards Divasticos pras nós \o/

Aviso Três:  
Sobre futuras Fanfic's, eu to com varias Ideias, vou citar algumas pra vocês, Sheikhward,robõward, Selvagella, enfim, tem mais umas ai, mas não lembro agora kkkk  
Mas vou escrevê-las, aos poucos  
Ah e a próxima estreia dia 6 de outubro em uma terça kkkkk  
Sheikhward já tem seu dia de estreia \o/

Aviso Quatro:  
Esse é de uma pergunta que me fizeram no , mas não sei se é útil pra vocês, mas vou dizer assim Mesmo.  
A pergunta foi sobre alguns perfis que sumiram.  
Agora não sei se isso foi verdadeiro, ou alguém mal intencionado, mas em alguns perfis algum IDIOTA, ta mandando MP e dizendo que adaptação no site não pode (e não pode), mas a gente sempre posta, mas alguns SEM TER O QUE FAZER fica mandando os MP dizendo que vai denunciar pro site, então algumas autoras de Adaptação deletaram os perfis _:(_

Acho que era isso

Agora vou descer do banquinho e ir embora u.u

Espera, Espera, Espera

Desci, e pegando o banquinho e colocando de baixo do braço e indooooo embora


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... segredos seriam melhores guardados u.u_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

Avô olhou para nós dois com a boca aberta e grunhimos praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

\- Achei que íamos guardar segredo!

\- Eu também... - ele murmurou, em seguida, suspiramos e nos voltamos para o avô.

\- A Doutora acha que eu possa estar grávida, mas não dá pra ter certeza até fazer os exames.

\- E vocês não iriam me contar?

\- Para não te iludir... E já que nos dois abrimos as nossas bocas grandes, agora nós não vamos contar pra mais ninguém! - olhei para os dois que assentiram.

\- Está bem! Vamos esperar até Alice fazer os seus exames.

\- Nem para a avó?

\- Não é pra contar pra ninguém avô!

\- Certo, certo, eu posso manter a boca fechada por alguns dias...

\- Obrigada! Eu vou tomar um banho, e depois, dormir um pouco.

\- E o trabalho?

\- Se tá doido? Eu só olhei para a sua cara e já contei... Vou me esconder até saber os resultados.

Edward e avô se olharam e deram de ombros.

\- É justo!

\- Mas antes, dê aqui um abraço no avô. - rindo corri até o avô que me abraçou apertado e beijou a minha testa.

\- Espero que esteja grávida mesmo, avô.

\- Eu também querida.

Edward se juntou a nós e também ganhou um abraço do avô. E mais parabéns. Depois os enxotei do quarto, fui tomar banho e tirar o meu cochilo. Esse possível bebê, nem sabia se estava mesmo aqui, e ele já estava me esgotando.

[...]

Algumas horas depois, me sentindo muito mais descansada, vesti uma das camisas de Edward, shorts jeans e calcei as botas vermelhas que o meu Cowboy me deu e desci.

Edward devia estar trabalhando, pois não havia sinal algum dele, o mesmo com o avô. Dando de ombros, fui pra cozinha comer algo, quase enfartei ao ver Esme e Rosie sentadas olhando para um livro.

\- Jesus, o que fazem aqui?

\- Bella, viemos passar os últimos detalhes do casamento.

\- Por que estavam em silêncio?

\- Você estava dormindo e não queríamos incomodá-la.

\- Ah... Cadê o avô e Edward?

\- Ajudando os rapazes a arrumar tudo.

\- Certo... Huh, desculpe-me por não ter ido hoje, estava exausta...

\- Sem problemas, meu bem... Eu também não fui, nem Rosie, temos muito a planejar ainda.

\- Achei que já estivesse tudo planejado.

\- Está, mas é sempre bom dar mais uma verificada. - Rosie me fitou e sorri.

Era engraçado como elas pareciam mãe e filha.

Céus, em breve eu seria uma mãe. E se eu fosse uma porcaria de mãe como a minha?

Estremeci, e neguei.

Não, eu iria ser incrível! E o meu Cowboy iria me ajudar.

\- Bella, você tá com dor de barriga? - olhei para Esme e torci o nariz.

\- Não, por quê?

\- Tá com a mão na barriga... - olhei para a minha mão e nem havia percebido que eu estava tocando o meu estômago.

Merda!

\- Não, não, não, estou huh, bem. - tirei a mão e sorri.

Merda, elas tinham que ir! Eu não iria aguentar guardar o segredo por muito tempo.

\- Certo. Então vamos repassar os detalhes?

\- Não! Está tudo perfeito, Esme.

\- Mas...

\- Sabe o que tem que fazer agora? - ela abriu a boca, mas nem lhe dei tempo de falar, já continuando. - Ir para casa e relaxar, e ainda, levar Rosie com você.

\- Huh, tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! O seu casamento será daqui a dois dias. Tudo o que precisa agora, é relaxar.

\- Mas e se faltar algo?

\- Suas damas de honra resolvem. Ouviu, né Rosie?

\- EU?

\- Sim, agora devem ir para casa...

\- Por que será que estou com a sensação de que está nos expulsando?

\- O queeê? - guinchei e avó estreitou os olhos.

\- Estou começando a ficar com essa sensação, também.

\- Estão imaginando coisas!

\- Não! Eu tenho certeza que quer que saiamos... Por quê?

\- Rosie, você está sendo paranoica... Eu só estou tentando dizer que as noivas devem descansar, por algum tempo. Só dizendo...

\- Certo, então vamos ficar!

\- Não! Vocês têm que ir!

\- Ah aí está! Quer que a gente vá embora.

\- EU, nãooooo?

\- Isabella, o que está acontecendo?

\- Nada... - falei apressadamente e Rosie estreitou os olhos, fitei Esme que estreitou um olho só.

Oh céus!

\- Eu... huh... eu...

\- O quê? Diga de uma vez?

\- Estou grávida... - falei e as duas me olharam com a boca aberta.

\- O quê?

\- Nada... - talvez elas não tivessem ouvido direito, fato que seria meio difícil, já que eu berrei.

Merda! Sou péssima guardando segredos.

\- Está grávida?

\- Não...

\- Não?

\- Sim...

\- Oh, meu Deus! - Rosie me abraçou, em seguida, Esme, já me dando os parabéns.

\- Gente, eu ainda não tenho certeza... Vou fazer os exames e...

\- Então, por que acha que está?

\- Eu tive um desmaio hoje de manhã... A Doutora Alice disse que pode ser que eu esteja grávida, mas eu não queria sair contando, até que eu tivesse certeza. Vou fazer os exames amanhã de manhã.

\- Entendemos querida.

\- Ótimo. Então não contem para mais ninguém.

\- Não contaremos!

\- Principalmente para Edward e o Avô.

\- Eles já não sabem?

\- Sabem, mas não quero que eles saibam que eu contei a vocês.

\- Ah, entendi... Guardaremos segredo, querida.

\- Obrigada. Agora vamos ver esses planos finais.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde falando do casamento. E ocasionalmente do bebê. Até mais do que do casamento.

Estávamos todos empolgados com o casamento do avô com a avó.

A avó, principalmente, parecia que a qualquer momento, explodiria de felicidade.

Estava preparando um lanche para nós, quando o avô entrou na cozinha e sorriu.

\- Senhoras...

\- Olá avô! - murmuramos ao mesmo tempo e ele riu.

\- Isso é bom! Tantas garotas bonitas em minha casa, eu não vejo a hora de isso ser permanente.

\- Como assim? - perguntei e Rosie também parecia confusa.

\- Ah... Não contou a Rosie? - ele olhou para a avó que rolou os olhos... Huh, o olho.

\- Achei que fosse óbvio! Moraremos aqui depois do casamento, Rosie.

\- Oh, huh, eu não tinha pensado nisso...

\- Bem, agora pense! Eu vou casar com o avô e morar com ele. Você vem comigo mocinha!

\- Mas, e a lanchonete?

\- Já conversei com Jake. Ele vai abrir para mim, assim dará tempo de nós chegarmos lá.

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- O quê tem Emmett?

\- Nunca mais vou vê-lo... - Esme bufou.

\- Rosie, se o rapaz gosta mesmo de você, ele virá sempre te ver! E isso talvez, até apresse o pedido de casamento dele.

\- Acha que ele vai propor?

\- Eu espero que sim, e bem breve, antes que fique grávida sem casar.

\- Avó! - Rosie guinchou, mas Esme nem lhe deu atenção, ela se voltou para o avô.

\- Tudo certo?

\- Sim avó! O quintal tá danado de bonito.

\- Mal posso esperar para o casamento. - avô sorriu e puxou Esme para um abraço, foi estranho, mas fofo, quando ele beijou bem no tapa olho dela.

\- Eu também, avó, eu também.

Voltei a preparar os sanduiches e servi a todos. Comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo e nada em especial, algumas horas depois, Edward entrou e sorriu ao ver a nossa família reunida.

\- Boa noite, família.

\- Cowboy! - ele sorriu mais e veio me dar um beijo, e sem pensar, tocou na minha barriga, suspirei e sorri.

\- Olá moça, descansou?

\- Sim, estou bem. Estava vendo os últimos ajustes com as meninas.

\- Isso é bom, então o que tem pra comer?

\- Eu guardei um sanduiche pra você.

Ele se sentou à mesa, peguei o lanche que fiz para ele com um copo de suco, assim que o servi, Edward me puxou para o seu colo, sorri enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando e fazendo planos para o futuro, estávamos começando uma nova família, ganharíamos uma avó e uma irmã. E quem sabe um bebê...

A vida era perfeita.

[...]

Caminhei, no dia seguinte, pelo Rancho, queria ver como estava ficando o altar que o avô e Edward montaram para o casamento. Edward havia saindo logo cedo. Eu estava o esperando para me levar ao médico. No caminho, encontrei alguns dos rapazes.

\- Bom dia...

\- Dia dona Bella, e parabéns!

\- Huh, obrigada. - sorri e dei de ombros.

Encontrei mais alguns, e novamente, recebi os parabéns.

Mas o que estava acontecendo?

Ao chegar ao espaço que tinha sido limpo e arrumado para o casamento, encontrei o avô.

\- Oi avô.

\- Olá querida, dando um passeio?

\- Sim, queria ver como está ficando tudo por aqui.

\- E o que acha?

\- Incrível!

E estava mesmo, havia um pequeno gazebo de madeira, fizeram uma estrada com pedrinhas que ia até o altar. Já havia lá os bancos enfileirados decorados com flores. Seria, por certo, um belo casamento ao ar livre.

\- Avó vai adorar.

\- Espero que sim.

\- Vai sim, está feliz avô?

\- Muito, a minha família finalmente está completa.

Sorri e o abracei, ele riu beijando a minha testa.

\- Dia avô, dona Bella, e parabéns. - murmurou outro rapaz ao passar e olhei para o avô.

\- Por que todo mundo fica me dando os parabéns? - avô olhou pros lados e pigarreou.

\- Não faço a menor ideia. moça. - estreitei os olhos.

\- Avô?

\- Isabella... - ouvi Edward chamar, eu fiz uma careta. Ele vinha com Caius em nossa direção e parecia chateado.

\- Edward? - quando nos alcançou, saltou do cavalo.

\- Contou pra cidade inteira?

\- O quê?

\- Contou o quê?

\- Que vamos ter um bebê!

\- Eu não! Nem saí ontem.

\- Dia dona Bella, e parabéns. - passou outro rapaz e olhei para Edward.

\- Mas por que diacho todo mundo fica me dando os parabéns? - guinchei e o rapaz olhou pra mim assustado.

\- Ué, pelo bebê dona Bella! - olhei para Edward.

\- Você contou?

\- Não...

\- Edward?!

\- Certo, eu contei pra algumas pessoas...

\- Edward! - gemi e ele bufou.

\- Você contou para a cidade inteira.

\- EU não... - parei de falar e olhei para o avô que assobiava com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Avô, pra quem você contou?

\- EU? - ele arregalou os olhos e estreitei os meus.

\- Avô!

\- Certo, certo, eu contei para algumas pessoas, mas a culpa não é só minha.

\- Sim, Edward, aqui contou pro Rancho todo.

\- Na verdade, quem espalhou mesmo foi Rosie, a avó e o mecânico.

\- Contou pra avó e Rosie ontem, não foi? - Edward grunhiu e bufei.

\- Elas apareceram e praticamente arrancaram de mim. - ele estreitou os olhos e sorri sem graça.

\- Nós somos péssimos em guardar segredo. - acabou resmungando e assenti.

\- Vamos logo à médica, ou eu vou pirar. - ele riu.

\- Desculpe ter contado moça, mas estava muito feliz. - suspirei e o abracei.

\- Não posso ficar chateada com isso. Também estou muito feliz.

Trocamos um beijo rápido, então Edward me ajudou a montar em Caius.

\- Querida não está chateada comigo, não é?

\- Claro que não avô. Mas vamos confirmar logo essa gravidez, antes que o mundo inteiro saiba. - ele riu e se afastou quando Edward montou e cavalgou comigo para a médica.

Edward riu e partiu para a cidade.

[...]

Ao chegarmos ao consultório, Edward abriu a porta para mim e entrei, mas parei ao ver sentado na mesa da recepcionista, o Xerife da cidade cochilando.

\- O quê? - Edward olhou e riu.

Passando por mim, ele deu uma tapa nos pés do Xerife que estavam em cima da mesa, o homem quase caiu com o susto.

\- Pois não, em que posso ajudar? - murmurou ainda acordando.

\- Dormindo no trabalho! Tsci, tsci, tsci...

\- Ah, é só você primo! - ele resmungou e voltou a colocar os pés na mesa. – Alice, a sua paciente chegou. - ele berrou e vi Edward suspirar.

Alice saiu afobada da sala.

\- O que houve? Por que tá gritando?

\- A sua consulta chegou. - ela bufou.

\- Jasper, use o maldito telefone.

\- Já disse que num sei usar esse bicho. - ela esfregou as têmporas.

\- Olá Bella, Edward. Como estão?

\- Bem.

\- Olá prima. - ela sorriu.

\- Venha Bella, vamos fazer os seus exames, sim?

\- OK.

Comecei a segui-la, quando Jasper se levantou e me deu um abraço.

\- Já ia me esquecendo... Parabéns prima, pelo bebê!

O abracei com um gemido.

 **Piores guardadores de segredo do mundo!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieeeeeeeeeee povo pervoooo \o/**

 **Quem ta animaderrimooooooooo com o capitulo levanta a mao \o/**

 **E quem vai querer bater na Paulinha por que não vai ter postagem semana que vem, não levanta a mao, pq tem perigo de voar um sapato em mim :p kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Antes de vcs se enfezarem, deixe-me elucidá-las hehe, falei bonito em**

 **ENfim**

 **Eu percebi, que a fic ta pra acabar, Avô e a Avó vão casar, e Beward vai ter um bebê**

 **Ja aconteceu tudo o que tinha que acontecer com esse povo doido fato u.u**

 **Então eu vou escrever mais um e um Epilogo bem legal pra gente**

 **E a nossa Beta TUCA vai viajar por uns dias, então vou aproveitar esses dias, pra ver se termino esses capítulos**

 **E escrevo um cadinho pro humanward \o/**

 **Mas o sheikward vai ser postado as terças normalmente ta**

 **Agora que ja as elucidei :p kkkk**

 **Vou dormir**

 **E leiam, e amem, e comentem que eu amoooo os seus coments \o/**

 **bjss e fuiiiiiiiiii**

 **Paulinha se desviando dos sapatos AAAAAAAAAAAAAh O.o**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... a historia seria louca Oo_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Depois de ter feito os exames, Alice me disse que estariam prontos em alguns dias.

Merda!

Então, como qualquer pessoa sensata, eu arrastei Edward para a farmácia, a fim de comprar um teste de gravidez.

Assim que entramos na pequena drogaria, comecei a andar pelos corredores tendo Edward logo atrás de mim.

\- O que vamos comprar moça?

\- Teste de gravidez.

\- Eita! E o que é isso? - parei de andar e o encarei.

\- Huh, é um teste que dá pra fazer em casa e descobrir mais rápido se estou grávida ou não. – os olhos dele se arregalaram.

\- E dá pra fazer isso?

\- Dá sim! Se acharmos o maldito teste de gravidez, é claro! - grunhi voltando a procurar.

Contudo, já estava começando a achar que não tinha, pois havia várias prateleiras que estavam meio vazias.

Vendo o meu desânimo, Edward me abraçou pelos ombros, e me guiou para frente do caixa. Lá, uma mocinha loira estava lendo uma revista enquanto mascava um chiclete, fazendo bolas enormes.

\- Oi Kate! - ele a cumprimentou, assim que ouviu a voz dele, a atendente imediatamente largou a sua revista e o encarou com seus enormes olhos azuis, ela ficou arrumando o cabelo e sorrindo.

\- Edward, que bom te ver!

\- Digo o mesmo... Escute, vocês têm para vender, um tal de um teste de gravidez? - ela piscou, em seguida, olhou para mim e o seu sorriso se desfez.

\- Ah é, huh, não vamos ter...

\- Merda! - grunhi e vi Edward suspirar.

\- Obrigado Kate.

\- Sempre que precisar, Edward. - ela suspirou e rolei os olhos.

Só o que me faltava, uma adolescente apaixonada pelo meu Cowboy.

Acenamos e já estávamos saindo, quando ela gritou por Edward.

\- Parabéns pelo bebê!

\- Uh, obrigada... - sorri, mas ela me ignorou e se concentrou em Edward.

\- Com certeza o seu bebê será lindo, se parecer com você...

Edward sorriu e tocou na aba do chapéu, ainda segurando a minha mão, me levou para fora.

Ainda bem, porque eu estava a um minuto de falar "um monte" para aquela dada.

\- Tudo bem moça?

\- Tudo péssimo! - ele suspirou e me abraçou.

\- Não fique chateada, tudo vai dar certo.

\- Mas odeio essa incerteza. Queria saber agora... - resmunguei e ele me apertou em seus braços, depois beijou a minha testa.

\- Eu também, mas vamos ter que esperar.

Assenti. Mesmo ainda um pouco chateada, mas era a vida que escolhi.

E não me arrependia, mesmo que a única farmácia da cidade não tivesse um maldito exame de gravidez.

Acho que aquele era o problema de cidades pequenas. Mas eu podia ser uma mulher paciente.

Ai Deus, eu iria surtar até saber o maldito resultado.

[...]

O grande dia finalmente chegara.

E não era o do resultado do teste, era o do casamento mesmo.

Inferno!

Mas até que eu estava bem calma com tudo aquilo, exceto quando encontrávamos alguém que vinha me dar os parabéns pelo bebê. Aí eu tinha que forçar um sorriso, cerrar os dentes, senão acabaria gritando... "Eu não tô grávida caramba!", porque eu podia até estar.

Já que a minha menstruação ainda não veio, e eu ainda vomitava todas as manhãs, então era óbvio que eu estava.

Contudo também podia ser tudo psicológico, eu estava tão estressada que talvez fosse aquilo que poderia está causando o meu atraso e os enjoos.

Argh!

Aquela incerteza estava me matando.

Mas hoje não era mesmo o meu dia, era de Esme.

Eu tive que sorrir e ser legal, e na verdade, sorrir era fácil quando olhava para o enorme vestido de babados de Esme.

Caralho, como ela conseguiu juntar tantos babados? Aquela coisa era maior que o meu vestido de casamento, Esme tinha dificuldade até para se mover.

Sorri e terminei de prender as flores em seu cabelo. Ela se virou para mim sorrindo com o seu tapa olho branco, hoje. Sim era branco pra combinar com o vestido.

Nem vou comentar...

Rosie, de repente, entrou em meu quarto com o seu vestido de dama de honra. Era rosa pink e adivinhe? Com babados, mas era menos monstruoso que o vestido de Esme, ainda assim, preferia estar com o uniforme do trabalho do que com aquilo, a minha amiga piscou pra mim, em seguida, sorriu para a noiva.

\- Wow avó! Você está um arraso!

\- Acha mesmo? O vestido parece tão simples... - murmurou passando as mãos pelos babados e vi Rosie revirar os olhos e tive que rir.

\- Você o achou simples, Bella? - Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos.

\- Acredite-me Esme, o seu vestido é um monte de coisas, mas simples, com certeza, não é uma delas.

\- Obrigada meninas. - ouve uma rápida batida na porta, Rosie foi abrir.

\- Hey Edward!

\- Olá Rosie, posso falar com Bella? É coisa rápida!

\- Claro! - já estava na porta, quando ele me viu, deu uma tossida para esconder a risada.

\- Diga marido. - ele me puxou para o corredor e me entregou um saquinho.

\- O que é isso? - murmurei enquanto abria, mas olhava pra ele.

\- O tal do teste de gravidez! - rapidamente abri o saquinho e depois olhei de volta pra ele.

\- Como conseguiu isso?

\- Pedi ao avô Aro que trouxesse para nós.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Lá na cidade tem bem mais farmácias do que em Forks. - sorrindo o abracei apertado, ele riu me erguendo um pouco e quando me colocou no chão, deu um beijinho no meu nariz.

\- Você é o melhor marido do mundo. - ele riu.

\- O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Xixi.

\- Tá apertada?

\- Não, mas é como se descobre... Faz-se xixi no palitinho e se ficar rosa, tô grávida. - murmurei lendo as instruções.

\- Quer água?

\- Seria ótimo. - ele assentiu e foi correndo buscar.

Voltei para o quarto, já animada com a possibilidade de em poucos minutos saber, de certeza, se estava grávida ou não.

E era bom eu estar, hein? Já que a cidade inteira sabia, caso eu não estivesse, pra dizer pra todo mundo iria ser um martírio. Se bem que do jeito que aquele povo era fofoqueiro, bastava eu contar pra duas ou três pessoas, que em algumas horas todos saberiam.

Esme ainda se olhava no espelho, irradiando alegria, Rosie lixava as unhas, não demorou muito para Edward dar uma batida na porta e quando gritei um "entre", ele a abriu, eu sorri.

\- Eu trouxe a água.

\- Ah, eu...

\- Obrigada querido, estava sedenta. - Esme passou por mim e agarrou o copo tomado tudo de uma vez.

\- Mas... mas... - Edward olhou para a sua mão vazia, em seguida, para o copo vazio também e grunhiu.

\- Eu vou pegar mais. - resmungou saindo do quarto.

Olhei feio para Esme, que sorriu docemente para mim e me entregou o copo vazio.

Respirei fundo e forcei um sorriso. Se acalme, não ataque a noiva, é o dia especial dela. Eu podia esperar, eu podia...

Edward nem bateu dessa vez, ele já foi entrando com dois copos de água, sorri e ele piscou muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estava me aproximando dele, quando Rosie e Esme me passaram e agarraram os copos.

\- Valeu Edward!

\- Obrigada, querido. – vi, estupefata, as duas tomarem a minha água de novo.

\- Que diacho! - Edward grunhiu e me olhou consternado. - Eu já volto!

Olhei feio para as ladras de água, que bebiam sem se importar com a minha irritação. Inacreditável!

Pouco depois Edward voltou com a jarra de água e mais um copo, ignorando as duas que já estavam agradecendo pela água, ele passou por elas e me serviu.

Sorri enquanto bebia.

Depois que eu bebi dois grandes copos, ele serviu as duas, aproveitei a distração delas e fui ao banheiro, agarrada ao meu teste.

Segui as instruções, fiz xixi e agora era só esperar.

Sentei-me no vaso, enquanto deixava o teste sobre a pia e esperei.

Ai meu Deus, eu odeio esperar.

Precisando me movimentar, saí do banheiro por uns minutinhos, sabe, só pra respirar. No quarto só estavam as meninas.

\- Cadê Edward?

\- O enxotamos. Ele quer falar com você, a propósito.

Assenti e abri a porta, ele estava no corredor andando de um lado para o outro apertando o chapéu entre as mãos.

\- Edward?! - ele parou de andar e colocou o chapéu.

\- Já viu o resultado moça?

\- Ainda não. Preciso esperar uns minutinhos... - parei de falar ao ouvir o som da descarga, entrei rapidamente no quarto e corri para o banheiro, bem a tempo de ver Esme lavando as mãos.

\- Bella, estou usando, espere a sua vez. - ela resmungou, mas a ignorei e fui até a pia.

\- Ai meu Deus, cadê?

\- O quê?

\- Quando você entrou, tinha um, um palito aqui em cima? - apontei para a pia e ela seguiu o meu olhar.

\- Não vi nada, querida.

Merda!

Olhei para o ralo da pia, mas era pequeno, o palito iria entalar no buraco, podia ter caído na privada, mas era longe da pia. Então tinha que estar no chão.

Que merda!

Olhei para o chão freneticamente e nada do teste.

Diabos! O que vou fazer agora?

Já estava a dez minutos rastreando o chão como uma louca quando Esme e Rosie me chamaram, estava na hora.

Grunhindo, saí do banheiro em desânimo.

Por que eu fui sair do banheiro, por quê?

Choraminguei, mas as segui de qualquer maneira, ao sairmos para o corredor, vi Edward me olhar ansiosamente e suspirei.

\- Sumiu...

\- Como assim sumiu?

\- Do que vocês estão falando?

\- Nada. - falamos ao mesmo tempo e Rosie nos olhou desconfiada, mas a animação de Esme a distraiu, quando ela nos chamou para descer.

Nos três assentimos e começamos a descer. Enquanto andávamos, olhei para o chão, em seguida, para os babados do vestido de Esme se movendo pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e...

\- Que merda... - guinchei, e todos se voltaram para mim parando de andar.

\- Tudo bem Bella?

\- Moça?

\- Estou bem. - resmunguei, e quando voltamos a andar, agarrei o braço de Edward.

\- O que foi?

\- Tá no vestido.

\- O quê?

\- O teste! - apontei entre os babados, ele gemeu quando viu grudado um palitinho nele.

\- Eita, e agora? - ele sussurrou e mordi o lábio.

\- Temos que pegar.

\- Como?

\- Não faço ideia.

Sem tirar os meus olhos do teste, seguimos Esme.

Ao chegar lá em baixo, Esme mandou que eu e Rosie fôssemos à frente, já que éramos as damas de honra, Edward iria acompanhá-la até o altar.

Hesitei por um momento em deixar o teste, mas ao trocar um olhar com Edward, sabia que ele ficaria de olho.

Então segui em frente com Rosie.

Fomos para o quintal e até o altar improvisado, onde o avô esperava todo bonitão, vestido em um lindo terno e seu fiel chapéu. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, caminhamos com calma, vi vários rostos familiares, e alguns novos. Todos estavam ali para prestigiar o casório do Avô e da Avó.

Quando chegamos ao avô, ele era todo sorrisos, eu acabei por sorrir também. Seríamos uma grande e feliz família em breve.

A música aumentou de volume, todos se levantaram prontamente, Esme de braço dado com Edward. Então, começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, era bonito ver como ela estava feliz. Eles faziam a lenta caminhada e quando finalmente chegaram perto ao altar, Edward entregou Esme para o avô, ela me entregou o buque e sorriu. Rosie e Emmett ficaram de um lado, Edward e eu do outro.

\- Ainda está no vestido? - murmurei e ele assentiu.

\- Eu tentei pegar, mas são muitos babados.

Ambos grunhimos, tentamos nos concentrar no casamento, mas sem deixar de olhar para o teste.

\- Meus caros amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para juntar em matrimônio Carlisle Cullen e Esme Hale.

\- Quem é Carlisle e Esme? - alguém gritou da plateia, eu grunhi, o Padre suspirou e apontou para os noivos.

\- O avô e a avó! - ouve um coro de "ohh", e "ahh", assim, o Padre continuou.

Enquanto rolava o blá, blá, blá de casamento, fingi deixar o buque cair, enquanto me abaixava para pegar, comecei a mexer no vestido tentando achar o maldito do teste, fiquei movendo os babados pra lá e pra cá, quando o achei, eu sorri triunfante e o puxei.

\- Isso! - gritei ficando de pé, reparei que todo mundo me olhava.

\- Bella o que está fazendo? - Esme guinchou e o avô me olhava com a boca aberta, senti o meu rosto esquentar e forcei um sorriso.

\- Ah, é que pensei ter visto um inseto no vestido.

Esme olhou ansiosamente para o vestido procurando algo, me apressei em dizer que o espantei.

Ela me deu um olhar meio cético, mas assentiu e voltaram ao casamento.

Rapidamente voltei para o lado de Edward, que me olhava divertido, dei uma cotovelada nele.

\- Não é engraçado.

\- Na verdade, foi...

Gemendo, agarrei o teste e fui finalmente olhar, Edward se aproximou e ambos ficamos encarando o palitinho agora rosa.

\- Estou grávida... – gritei, mais uma vez todos me olharam com a boca aberta e gemi.

\- Bella, nós já sabemos, agora pare de interromper o casamento. - resmungou o avô, corando pedi desculpas.

O Padre me deu um olhar irritado, mas continuou o casamento.

E enquanto víamos o Avô e a Avó casando, Edward e eu entrelaçamos os nossos dedos e sorriamos como dois idiotas.

Hoje era um dia de celebração.

E de um começo, o começo de uma família, de uma vida juntos.

A minha vida não era perfeita antes, foi complicada, foi triste, às vezes, mas desde que eu achei o meu Cowboy, a vida era o que deveria ser... Maravilhosa!

E quem diria que tudo começou quando eu pisei em uma caquinha de vaca e fui resgatada por um Cowboy de bem com a vida, e que nem ligava que eu fosse metida a besta, às vezes, que me levou para um lugar chamado Forks, onde acabei descobrindo que era o meu verdadeiro lugar.

 **Pois o meu lugar é onde quer que o meu Cowboy esteja...**

* * *

 **N/A: OLáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooooo**

 **Então esse é o fim kkkk... sqn**

 **Bem era pra ser, mas não vai ser kkk**

 **Acho que vou escrever mais um cap e depois o epilogo \o/ kkkk**

 **olha como sou legal \o/**

 **Agora vão comentar e nos vemos na quarta feira ;)**

 **ah e amando seus coments, vcs arrazam**

 **.**

 **N/B** – Volteiiiiiiiiiiiii... Ah, todas já sabem! Bella está grávida! Opa, todos já sabiam também... Então tá... Menino ou Menina? Os dois? TRÊS?! Ai MEU DEUS! Eiiiitttaaaa mais que o capítulo tem cara de quase **THE END** , ah, isso tem! Comments please!

 **TUCA!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... a historia seria louca Oo_

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **Pov. Edward**

Eita! Que dificuldade passamos para descobrir se Bella estava mesmo prenha.

Mas ela realmente estava, e era difícil parar de sorrir, agora que finalmente sabíamos. Bella parecia que iria explodir de felicidade. Enquanto o casamento continuava acontecendo, eu tentei me concentrar no avô e na avó se casando, mas às vezes, era tão difícil tirar os olhos dela.

Nunca havia pensando que uma mulher seria o centro de todo o meu mundo, mas ao olhar para aquela moça, ver o seu sorriso e ainda saber que ele estava lá por minha causa, era a melhor coisa que existia.

Quando o seu Padre finalmente casou os dois, todos nós comemoramos. Abracei o avô que estava danando de feliz, em seguida, tentei abraçar a avó, mas o vestido gigante dela ficava, o tempo todo, no caminho, então só dei um tapinha no seu ombro.

Por ora serviria.

Bella os abraçou também, logo depois, eles foram cumprimentar os seus convidados. E eu não fui o único a encontrar dificuldades para abraçar a avó e o seu vestido colossal.

\- Eles estão tão felizes. - Bella murmurou abraçando o meu braço e encostando a cabeça em meu ombro, eu sorri beijando a sua testa.

\- Eles não são os únicos, moça. - ela sorriu.

\- Vamos ser pais...

\- Sim, vamos.

\- Acha que vamos ser bons pais? - murmurou me olhando e sorri.

\- Acho, mas se tivermos alguma duvida, o avô estará aqui para nós.

\- E a avó... - riu e mordeu o lábio.

\- Acha que devíamos nos mudar? - a olhei preocupado.

\- Mudar pra cidade? - torci o nariz em desgosto.

Não gostava da cidade, mas se a minha moça quisesse morar lá, nós iríamos.

\- Não! - graças a Deus.

Ela riu, com certeza, da minha cara de alívio.

\- Eu digo, da casa, huh... Acha que o avô e Esme talvez queiram privacidade?

\- Oh, uh, eu posso perguntar moça. E onde quer morar? - ela deu de ombros.

\- Não queria sair do Rancho, mas não quero me impor aos recém-casados.

\- Ah, então vamos resolver isso agora. - peguei a sua mão e fui até o avô que recebia os parabéns de Jasper.

\- Muitas felicidades avô, que a sua vida seja danada de boa com a avó.

\- Obrigado rapaz.

\- Agora me deixe perguntar algo, pois fiquei curioso. O seu nome é Carlisle? - avô riu, eu rolei os olhos.

Aquele povo besta achava mesmo que o nome deles eram avô e avó?

\- Sim Jasper, o meu nome é Carlisle.

\- Eita!

\- Huh, podemos falar avô? - assim que me viu, ele se despediu de Jasper e veio nos abraçar.

\- Acreditam que todo mundo, ao invés de me dar os parabéns, tá vindo é me perguntar se o meu nome é Carlisle? - Bella riu, ele sorriu e piscou para ela.

\- Então avô, Bella e eu temos uma dúvida...

\- E qual é?

\- Queremos saber se quer que nos mudemos?

\- Oxé! Porque querem se mudar... - ele ficou sério, de repente. - Aquele traste do Aro convenceu vocês a irem pra cidade com ele, não foi? Nem no dia do meu casamento, ele deu uma folga...

\- Não, não, eu, bem nós achamos, que talvez, você e Esme quisessem mais privacidade, daí pensei que talvez quisessem a casa só pra vocês.

\- Oh, nem pensamos nisso querida, somos uma família e ficamos juntos.

\- Mesmo? – a minha moça parecia tão ansiosa que sorri e a abracei pelos ombros.

\- É claro! Vocês, nós todos somos uma família. - Bella me soltou e foi abraçá-lo.

\- Obrigada avô.

\- Sempre as ordens querida.

\- Do que estão falando? - avó se juntou a nós e o avô sorriu.

\- Só falando de nossa família.

\- E que família bonita nós somos. - avô assentiu e Bella riu.

Depois de mais alguns cumprimentos dos convidados, foi dada o início da festança. Os músicos começaram a tocar, eu e os rapazes trouxemos a mesa da cozinha que as mulheres encheram de comida, usamos os bancos do casamento mesmo, pra comer e prosear.

Avô e avó estavam dançando a primeira música, como casados. Eu vi a minha moça olhando pros dois com um grande sorriso, mas de repente, me dei conta que Bella não teve nada daquilo.

\- Diacho... - resmunguei, e ela me olhou.

\- O que foi?

\- Nós nos casamos, e você não teve uma festança... - ela sorriu.

\- Nosso casamento foi perfeito!

\- Foi?

\- Sim, ele me fez sua esposa, e era tudo o que importava. Sem contar que quanto menos pessoas me vissem com aquele vestido pavoroso, melhor. - sorri e ela suspirou e se sentou em meu colo.

\- Não se preocupe Cowboy, foi tudo perfeito. – o meu sorriso ficou maior.

\- Que bom!

Rosie se aproximou de nós com Emmett logo atrás, ele tomou o assento ao nosso lado e ela sentou em seu colo.

\- Caramba, como o avô consegue dançar com ela? Eu nem consegui abraçá-la para desejar felicidades.

Eu e Emmett rimos, Bella piscou.

\- Pois vá se preparando porque quando for o seu vestido, eu aposto que será maior.

Ela fez uma careta e olhou para Emmett.

\- Mozão o que acha de fugirmos para Las Vegas?

\- Parece bom.

\- Nada disso, pode ficar e se casar com um vestido tão feio quanto o meu. - ela bufou e Emmett beijou o seu pescoço para distraí-la, o que deu certo, porque no minuto seguinte, ela era toda sorrisos.

Poucos minutos depois, a música ficou mais animada e ri ao ver que era uma quadrilha.

\- Vamos dançar moça? - ela olhou para onde os casais dançavam animadamente.

\- O que eles estão dançando?

\- Uai! Quadrilha. - ela torceu o nariz.

\- Vocês realmente dançam quadrilha?

\- É claro. Vamos lá moça.

A contra gosto ela foi, mas depois de alguns passos, já tinha pegado o jeito da coisa e me acompanhava, rindo e sorrindo.

Ela estava deslumbrante.

Avô Aro se aproximou da gente e sorriu pedindo para dançar com Bella, enquanto eles dançavam, fui ficar com o avô que observava Esme dançando com Emmett.

\- Está feliz avô?

\- Imensamente.

\- Finalmente casado, hein? - ele riu.

\- Sim, demoramos um bocado, hein?

\- E como! Avô, eu posso saber, por que demorou tanto?

\- Por sua causa, na verdade...

\- Minha?

\- Sim, eu, huh, eu pensava que você precisava de mim, mas quando conheceu Bella e se casou com ela, vi que podia se virar sozinho. Aí resolvi que estava na hora de me virar também.

\- Eu sempre vou precisar de você avô, mesmo quando eu for mais velho, você sempre será o meu avô. - ele sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

\- Obrigado filho! Hey, acha que o seu filho poderá me chamar de avô também?

\- É claro, você sempre será o avô. - ele assentiu satisfeito e olhamos para as nossas esposas com admiração.

Elas eram lindas e nossas.

E a vida era perfeita, e daqui pra frente só iria mesmo melhorar.

[...]

Os dias que se seguiram ao casamento foram tranquilos. Avô e avó ganharam uma viagem no barco grande do Avô Aro, como presente de casamento. Eles partiram em lua de mel por uma semana.

Avô Aro, ao saber que Bella estava grávida, passou a ficar mais em Forks, na verdade, ele comprou uma casa na cidade, para que pudesse nos visitar sempre. Ele queria compensar pelo tempo que nós perdemos quando eu era criança.

Achei bem legal, gostava do avô Aro, ele era metido a besta, mas tinha um bom coração. Já o avô não gostou muito, mas pelo menos com o tempo eles pararam com as quedas de braço.

Bem, não totalmente, ainda se desafiavam de vez em quando, tudo para descobrir qual era o melhor avô.

Rosie passou a tocar o restaurante enquanto a avó viajava, e quando ela voltou, resolveu deixar de vez a responsabilidade na mão de Rosie. O que ela adorou.

Afinal, se tivesse que cuidar do restaurante, Rosie não precisaria mudar para o Rancho, e assim ficaria sempre perto de Emmett.

Eu a ouvi dizer a Bella, certa vez, que agora Emmet trocava o óleo dela regularmente, eu não entendi, mas não devia ser importante.

Bella ainda trabalhava na lanchonete. Infelizmente, ela não podia andar de cavalo comigo por causa do bebê. Então avô Aro, emprestou o seu carro e Garrett para nós.

O Avô não gostou, mas Garrett acabou se tornando parte da família, então o avô teve que aceita-lo, e ao carro, também. Mas ele gostava de ressaltar, às vezes, que não gostava nada daquilo.

Então a vida seguiu...

Assim como a gravidez de minha moça, que ficava a cada dia, mais linda, com o seu estomago inchado, devido ao nosso bebê.

Já Rosie, ela estava fazendo os preparativos para o seu casamento com Emmett.

Avó fazendo o vestido, que de acordo com ela teria mais babados do que o dela.

Pobre Rosie!

E assim fomos, a família aumentando, e ficando muito melhor, pois há alguns meses era só eu e o avô, vivendo as nossas vidas tranquilas no nosso Rancho.

Mas graças a uma mocinha metida a besta, que estava mais preocupada com os seus sapatos chiques, eu encontrei o amor, além da verdadeira felicidade.

Aquela moça se tornou o meu mundo e graças a ela, a minha família estava enorme e iria ficar maior com a chegada de nosso bebê, e quem sabe quantos mais ainda viriam?

Pois eu queria ter uma família bem grande.

Eu já tinha um grande amor, minha família estava só começando a crescer, ela ainda iria ficar muito maior.

 **Assim como o meu amor pela minha moça metida a besta!**

* * *

 **N/B – Não acaba, não acaba, não acaba...**

 **TUCA CHORANDO**

 **.**

 **N/A: Sim Tuca, pode chorar dessa vez acabou kkkkkk**

 **Gente amei os comentarios de todos os capitulos por que vcs são DIvasticas \o/**

 **Finalmente damos fim a mais uma historia :'(**

 **Mas lembre-se que em breve virão outras \o/**

 **Eu amei escrever essa historia, doida**

 **com Avôs, e tapa olhos, babados, e povo metido a besta e caipirez, enfim**

 **foi diva a fic ne kkk**

 **E vcs também são por lerem e comentarem e sempre me animarem :D**

 **Agora me vou, mas antes algo que uma leitora comentou que achei interessante.**

 **Ela disse que autoras sempre escrevem certinho, por isso eu escrevo avô e avó, mas quando eu penso no Edward falando caipirez com o sotaquezinho na minha cabeça ele realmente fala "Avô", kkkk**

 **Por que o Carlisle é um Avô, não um vô, ou vovô, é Avô mesmo**

 **Tentem ai falar, Uai Avô kkk**

 **É muito caipirez u.u**

 **Agora me vou e amanha posto um epilogo pequenininho mais fofo ok ;)**

 **Bjss e fuiiii**


	27. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... garotas metidas a bestas e cowboys sempre se apaixonariam._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

\- Argh, papai, eu pisei na caquinha da vaca. - Lizzie resmungou e escondi a risada atrás de minha revista, mas ainda pude ver Edward suspirar, depois parou de escovar o pelo de Caius e se apressar para socorrer a nossa menininha de cinco anos.

\- Lizzie você pisou na bosta da vaca!

\- Ai papai, isso é tão grosseiro! - ela resmungou empinando o pequeno nariz arrebitado. Edward me olhou exasperado.

Rapidamente, cobri o meu rosto com a revista, em momentos como aquele, que ela era até mais metida a besta do que eu, ele ficava tão agastado que tinha dó do meu pobre Cowboy.

\- Desculpe amor... - ele a pegou no colo, tirou a sapatilha suja dela e jogou o calçado longe, e claro, ela ofegou.

\- Papai, é o meu sapato favorito! - ele suspirou mais uma vez.

\- Papai te compra um novo, ok?

\- OK. - falou animada se aconchegando aos braços do pai e sorri mais.

Eles eram lindos juntos, sempre me faziam sorrir quando ficavam todo papai e filhinha.

\- Mamãe, mamãe... - correndo até mim, veio Tony, o nosso menininho de três anos, uma mini versão de meu Cowboy.

E não era só porque ele usava jeans e uma camiseta branca, calçava botas, e claro, um chapéu, além de ser tão fofo, enfim ele era igualzinho ao pai. Cabelos acobreados e bagunçados, os mesmos olhos verdes que me encantavam sempre que me olhavam.

\- Meu amor, você está lindo! - ele parou ao meu lado com seu sorriso banguela e espalmou a minha barriga inchada.

Sim, eu estava grávida de novo.

Se eu não gostasse tanto do pau do meu Cowboy, eu o cortaria fora.

Somente cinco anos de casada, e eu já estava grávida pela terceira vez.

Íamos ter que tomar alguma providencia... Fato!

\- Podemos _complar_ um chapéu igual ao meu _plo_ meu _ilmazinho_?

\- É claro! Mas como sabe que é um irmãozinho? - ele olhou para os lados, ou melhor, para Lizzie e falou baixinho.

\- Ele me disse, mas num conta _pla_ Lizzi, ela acha que é uma menina. - torceu o nariz e ri.

\- Claro amor, é o nosso segredo. Cadê a tia Rosie e Emmett? - os procurei, afinal Tony estava passando o dia com eles.

Foi só falar que os dois apareceram.

\- Tony não corra assim pelo amor de Deus, esse menino vai me dar um infarto qualquer dia desses.

Rolei os olhos.

\- Não seja dramática Rosie.

\- Eu não sou. Sou mozão? - Emmett que andava tranquilamente até nós com um gêmeo debaixo de cada braço, sorriu.

\- Com certeza você é!

\- Ah, seu idiota.

\- Uhuhuh mamãe falou uma _palava_ feia. - cantarolou as meninas e ri.

Ela me olhou irritada. Em seguida, foi até Tony e o abraçou.

Rosie queria ter tido, pelo menos, um menino, mas até agora não teve sorte. Só teve duas meninas de três anos. Lillian e Vivian que eram o seu mundo todo. Mas ela ainda queria mais filhos, Emmett, por sua vez, estava enrolando, porque as meninas por si só, já davam muito trabalho.

Então sempre que possível, ela pegava Tony pra ficar com as meninas e mostrar para Emmett como era bom ter um menininho ao redor. E já se podia ver que ele estava começando a fraquejar.

Em breve, ela estaria grávida também.

Edward se aproximou de nós e colocou Lizzie em meu colo.

\- Vou pegar um sapato limpo para ela.

\- O que aconteceu com o outro? - Rosie apontou para o pé descalço e ela fez um biquinho choroso.

\- Eu pisei na caquinha da vaca.

\- O que diacho é caquinha de vaca? - perguntou Emmett confuso.

\- Bosta de vaca! - murmurou Edward, as gêmeas soltaram risadinhas e Emmett as colocou no chão. Elas correram para brincar e Tony já gritando pra esperarem por ele.

Lizzie queria ir brincar também. Edward correu para pegar um chinelo para ela, pois seria melhor para a nossa pequena brincar.

Depois de devidamente calçada, ela saiu correndo atrás das primas e do irmão, eu me voltei para Rosie e Emmett que os fitavam com preocupação e sorri.

Edward me levantou e se sentou, me colocando no colo dele e esfregando o meu ventre inchado com calma, eu ri baixinho, ao sentir o bebê se mover sob as mãos grandes de meu Cowboy.

\- Então, estou grávida... - Rosie falou, de repente, e ambos olhamos para ela.

\- Parabéns!

\- Muito bem, cara! - Edward apertou a mão de Emmett que olhava entre feliz e ansioso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Obrigado, estou apavorado, mas obrigado.

\- Por que apavorado? Não é o seu primeiro rebento.

\- Sim, mas se não for um menino, Rosie vai querer ter mais crianças. Já estou até prevendo, eu com umas dez menininhas me seguindo, enquanto um único menino a segue pra lá e pra cá. - rimos, enquanto ele bufou.

Rosie não falou nada, mas pela sua cara, ele estava certo sobre o que iria acontecer, então seria a hora de torcer para ser menino.

Com certeza, ao ouvir a comoção, avô e avó vieram ver quem estava ali. Aro que estava passando o dia, também.

Eles cumprimentaram os recém-chegados, e logo foram atrás das crianças para mimar os bisnetos.

Enquanto observava a minha enorme família, toquei a mão de Edward que ainda estava sobre a minha barriga e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

A vida era perfeita, eu tinha meus amigos, os meus filhos, os meus avôs, e claro, o meu Cowboy... Nada, nada, podia ficar melhor.

Aquela era a vida que eu sempre quis.

 **E tudo começou quando vim parar em um lugar chamado Forks...**

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **N/A: OLáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **O ultimo olá nessa fic :'(**

 **Realmente acabou agora :(**

 **Mas em breve teremos mais fics, e amei estar nessa fic com vcs \o/**

 **E estaremos juntos em muitas mais fics \o/**

 **Por que ja planejo varias ;)**

 **Um beijão, amo vcs, e ameu estar em Forks com vcs, e espero que tenham amado tambem :D**

 **Fuiii, e nos vemos na proxima fic \o/**

 **N/B** – Não acredito que dessa vez, realmente acabou... Buáaaaaa... Mas foi bom conhecer esse povo de "Um lugar chamado Fork". Mesmo sendo todos maluquinhos, me diverti muito betando as loucuras da DIVA para vocês do POVO PERVO... Um mega abraço e vamos comentar?!

 **TUCA**


End file.
